MOONLIGHT
by Lust0510
Summary: Hanji Zoe fue contratada por una familia multimillonaria, para atender un caso especial con el linaje de la familia. Pero el lugar y un libro le mostrarán que nada es como ella imaginó, porque en esa Mansión nada ocurre por coincidencia y nada es al azar. Esta historia contiene principalmente Levihan en un universo alternativo. Escenas sexuales y un poco de violencia de géne
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de empezar solo quiero agradecerte por leer mi historia, espero que te guste mucho.**

**Y ahora a gozar el hard... Por cierto actualizaré mis otras historias muy pronto... Ahora si:**

_CAPITULO 1_

_~Dia Uno ~_

_Muchos relatos se han contado ya sobre este tema, _

_y con suficiente razón; Pocos temas existen en la _

_actualidad que atraigan a las mentes curiosas a _

_una muerte segura y placentera._

_La sensación de peligro es constante, pero _

_mientras más conoces más intrigante se _

_vuelve, rodearse de lo oculto._

_Y es que cuando la luna brilla en el cielo lleno de _

_estrellas, no podrás proteger tu cuerpo y tu alma, _

_porque cuando te descubra y te cace no habrá arma _

_en este mundo que pueda protegerte._

_Te arrastrará lentamente al delirio carnal más placentero_

_ y no te darás cuenta hasta que estés hundido en la oscuridad _

_absoluta deseando una muerte que llegará, _

_eventualmente... dolorosamente._

_En lo profundo del bosque el gris metálico te observa, _

_te busca... No come, no duerme, no respira hasta _

_tenerte y no podrás salir aunque quieras._

_El alma pura y gentil dentro de ti será lo que _

_te lleve hacia él, y si te escoge, te hará suyo, _

_y se alimentará de tu sufrimiento..._

[...]

—Vaya, menudo cuento de terror... - la chica castaña cerró y guardó el libro en su bolso después de sentir que escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo.

La profesora Hanji Zoe había sido contratada para rehabilitar al hijo menor una familia rica.

Probablemente habría sido un trabajo más, un niño problema; un súper genio o solo la tímida descendencia de la familia más adinerada del lugar con problemas psicológicos que no podían revelar.

Nada que no hubiese atendido antes, lo extraño radicaba en que su contratación no había sido normal, ni nada semejante.

Para empezar fue el mismo líder de la familia quien se comunicó con ella, dijo que había sido recomendada por alguien en quien la familia confiaba.

Y además de negarse a revelar el nombre de dicho contacto, todo el proceso de entrevistas se realizó a larga distancia, y por si ocultarle al niño no fuera lo suficientemente raro, resultó que vivían en un país lejano y la querían allá cuanto antes.

El hombre elevó la oferta de su sueldo hasta que la chica aceptó, Hanji estaba planeando casarse y el dinero le vendría perfecto, además no podía tardar más de un año.

Lo normal era que ella rehabilitara a los niños o jóvenes en meses y una vez que estaban mejor podían integrarse a una escuela o universidad (en el caso de los genios) y su trabajo finalizaba.

Hanji supuso que este trabajo era igual solamente mucho más lejos, no vería a su novio en un buen tiempo, pero al volver irían directamente al altar.

Si lograba sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin tecnología, ya que una de las condiciones del trabajo era que debía estar alejada del internet, por cuestiones de privacidad para los miembros de la clase más alta de su país.

La castaña no negaba que fuera extraño, pero reconocía esa privacidad como un derecho y un privilegio para ese tipo de personas, después de todo jamás había trabajado para alguien tan rico.

Sin embargo, se sentía un poco incómoda viajando en carruaje en pleno siglo XXI, el conductor le había dicho que un miembro de la familia era sumamente alérgico a la gasolina, por lo que no podían tener ningún tipo de vehículo cerca de el.

La mujer de ojos castaños se preguntó qué tan difícil era, para una familia de multimillonarios, el comprarse un auto eléctrico, pero supuso que todo era parte del encanto del lugar.

Los débiles rayos de luz vespertina bañaban el bosque, las densas copas de los árboles apenas y permitían el paso de luz, por suerte el sendero funcionaba como un tragaluz natural.

Hacía un rato habían cruzado el portón que delimitaba el comienzo y el fin del territorio de aquella acaudalada familia, Hanji se alegró, tenía el trasero y las piernas muy adoloridas.

Pensó que en unos minutos podría descender y estirar sus articulaciones, pero de eso hacía ya media hora y el conductor aun no anunciaba su destino.

Hanji volvió a sacar el libro que acababa de comprar en la ciudad, no tenía inscripción alguna encima y el encuadernado parecía antiguo, además estaba escrito a mano, sin dudas era una joya.

Se lo llevaría a su novio al volver seguramente él también lo amaría, mientras tanto se llenaría de la literatura local.

[...]

_La brisa sopla en la copa de los árboles, _

_casi puedes danzar al compás de su ritmo._

_Giras y giras, y cuando te detienes, no hay __más sonido _

_que el palpitar de tu corazón, la felicidad se vuelve amargura._

_Eres un simple insecto atrapado en la red, la _

_red más exquisita... Los tambores suenan y sabes que _

_él viene... ¿Estás asustado?_

_Él estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, te observaba, _

_te olfateaba hasta que estuvieses listo y una _

_vez que lo estás, él baja a cenar._

Hanji comenzó a sentir mucho calor, se acomodó en su asiento, una y otra vez mientras se metía más y más en la lectura.

Y era curioso porque le parecía que en el exterior la temperatura rozaría los 10° C.

_La mesa de piedra, el cielo y la hoguera, _

_tu corazón no se detiene, él te observa y tú lo _

_deseas, lo deseas con todo el anhelo de tu alma... _

_sabes que morirás... Quieres morir._

_Tu muerte no será en vano porque él te tiene, _

_te llama por tu nombre, pero no puedes responder... _

_¿Lo escuchas?_

La mujer se sintió avergonzada porque el calor había bajado rápidamente a la pequeña cavidad entre sus piernas.

Está frío, pero te gusta, se aleja y suplicas porque vuelva, la noche te envuelve y te deja ciego, pero escuchas su voz, te está llamando.

_Dijo tu nombre._..

—¿Tu nombre? - Hanji susurró estaba totalmente hipnotizada por aquellas palabras.

_Se abre paso a través de ti... ¿Te duele? Lo disfrutas, es tu última noche y la vives con él, lo sientes, te estás llenando de él... ¿Es amor? Es la muerte._

_Dijo tu nombre..._

_Sus dientes penetran tu carne y _

_te embiste, tu cuerpo se llena de placer._

_Los tambores suenan en la noche, la última _

_noche, te despides de tu humanidad... _

_¿Es la muerte?_

_Él dijo tu nombre..._

**—¿Hanji?** \- una voz profunda y masculina llamó, sacando a la chica de su trance.

—¿¡Quién eres y en qué momento subiste...!? Estaba sola, estoy segura...

Hanji retrocedió en el asiento, estaba asustada, viajaba en un carruaje sola, el conductor estaba afuera, cómo pudo ese hombre entrar sin que ella lo escuchara.

La chica consideró la posibilidad de saltar, pero el bosque era frio y aterrador, pronto anochecería, los lobos la matarían en minutos si la encontraban.

**—No temas...** \- el hombre la miró fijamente con sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Yo... no entiendo qué ocurre... Fui contratada por la familia para cuidar del menor de los descendientes...

**—No deberías estar aquí** \- el hombre rubio se sentó junto a ella y la tomó de la mano.

En cuanto sintió el calor de su piel, el miedo se desvaneció, se sentía tan bien que las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas bronceadas.

**—¿Me extrañaste?** \- él sonrió y se acercó a la chica.

—No te conozco, pero siento que te he extrañado mi vida entera...

El hombre alto la tomó entre sus brazos y la estrujó en un abrazo lleno de amor, Zoe nunca había sentido algo igual.

**—No deberías estar aquí... Llama a tu novio y vuele a Japón con él...** \- el hombre susurró en su oído.

—¿Tú vives aquí? No quiero irme, me quedaré contigo - Hanji nunca se había sentido así en su vida.

Era como si estuviese locamente enamorada, pero al mismo tiempo era como si acabase de recuperar a su hermano o su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

**—No debiste haber venido...**

—¿Por qué? Dímelo y me iré

En ese momento el carruaje se agitó con fuerza, como si algo pesado hubiese aterrizado sobre ellos.

—**Escúchame con atención, este collar jamás te lo quites, sin importar qué, jamás debes alejarlo de tu cuerpo.**

El hombre señaló la piedra negra que colgaba del cuello de la chica.

—¿El collar de mi madre? Pero por qué...

De pronto la sensación de que el carruaje avanzaba a velocidad vertiginosa la invadió, se sentía mareada y desubicada.

Se escuchó un gruñido o un chillido, la mujer no sabía distinguir qué era lo que escuchaba, podía ser un animal, un animal salvaje que le hacía helar la sangre.

_"Cuando la luna esté llena y brille en el cielo estrellado, él vendrá por ti..."_

—¿Señorita? Hemos llegado - el conductor abrió la puerta y observó a Hanji con sorpresa.

La chica estaba aterrada, se sujetaba al asiento con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lamento haberla despertado, pero ya llegamos a la mansión - el hombre señaló hacia el frente.

—La tarde está llegando a su fin y aún debo limpiar y alimentar a los caballos, así que si me disculpa...

El hombre levantó su sombrero como saludo y después de colocar las maletas en el piso se retiró, rápidamente.

Hanji era fuerte e independiente así que no esperaba que llegase un joven, parte de la servidumbre y le ayudase con su equipaje.

La castaña acarició su pecho y sujetó con fuerza el collar de plata de su madre; su corazón aún latía con fuerza y a pesar de que solo había sido una pesadilla, su cuerpo aún se resentía por el terror absoluto.

Para poder distraerse, decidió admirar la casa, era casi un castillo, el jardín era hermoso, la estructura estaba en muy buen estado.

—Arquitectura neogótica con toques del siglo XIIV... Justo cuando pensé que solo eran una familia de ricos más...

La castaña se acercó a la entrada, subió las escaleras y observó la extensión de la casa, era muy grande sin hablar del gigantesco jardín.

Con suerte acabaría perdida antes de que la semana terminara; En ese momento notó algo que la llenó de alegría.

En la entrada había dos lámparas que se alimentaban de energía eléctrica, el lugar no era tan anticuado como ella lo imaginó, tal vez incluso se la pasaría de maravilla.

—Usted debe ser la nueva tutora... Permítame acompañarla al salón, ya la están esperando

Una mucama con cabellera del color de una zanahoria abrió la puerta y la saludó con una sonrisa cordial.

—Te lo agradezco... - Hanji estaba segura de que no llegó a tocar el timbre.

Sin embargo, la tranquilizó que la primera persona a la que veía fuera una tan amable.

—Puede dejar su equipaje aquí, en seguida vendrán para colocarlo en su alcoba...

Hanji asintió y se dejó guiar a través de un amplio recibidor con estilo gótico, pero ligeramente moderno, iluminado por grandes candelabros y lámparas eléctricas.

Con la poca luz del exterior, dentro de la mansión parecía que era de noche y Hanji no tardaría en notar que no importaba la hora del día ese efecto de oscuridad siempre estaba presente.

—Mi ama la está esperando adentro - la muchacha se quedó a un lado y aguardó a que la recién llegada entrara para poder cerrar la puerta.

—Es un placer conocerle Hanji Zoe, puede sentarse - una hermosa mujer de baja estatura la saludó desde un elegante sofá que parecía sacado de una película de la Reina Victoria.

La castaña obedeció, mientras se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, con sus pantalones vaqueros, sus botas con tacón ligeramente alto y su abrigo grisáceo y un gorro cubriendo su cabellera.

El salón estaba lleno de muebles y pinturas antiguas o no tanto ya que la que decoraba la chimenea era la misma mujer sentada frente a ella.

—¿Cómo se siente después del viaje? Espero que no le incomodara demasiado, tengo entendido que viene desde Japón

—Oh por supuesto que no, amo probar todo lo que un nuevo país tiene para ofrecer... Y sí, vivía en Osaka

Hanji observó a la mujer, ojos color gris, larga cabellera negra y piel pálida y lechosa, la castaña se preguntó por qué una familia europea necesitaría a una tutora asiática.

—Por cierto, perdone por el pésimo servicio que le hemos brindado hasta ahora, debimos enviarle un guía y alguien que trajera su equipaje, pero celebraremos una fiesta muy pronto y todos están bastante atareados, además hoy esta particularmente soleado...

—Lo sé, planear una fiesta requiere mucho tiempo - la castaña comenzó a frotar sus manos, hacía bastante frío, pero la mujer frente a ella sonreía como si nada.

—"Debo estar enferma"- Zoe pensó con preocupación.

—¿Dónde están mis modales? - la señora de cabello negro se reprendió a sí misma -Mi nombre es Kuchel Ackerman, se suponía que hoy se reuniría con mi hermano, pero tuvo que partir en un viaje de emergencia, así que yo seré su anfitriona.

—Es un placer Señora Kuchel... Y dígame, ¿Cuándo podré conocer a mi estudiante?

La castaña comenzaba a temblar del frío, necesitaba ponerse en movimiento ahora mismo.

—Le conocerá mañana, por ahora descanse, siéntase libre de acompañarnos a cenar o puedo hacer que suban su comida hasta su habitación, como usted guste...

La mujer era muy amable, casi maternal, Hanji pensó que si los demás miembros de la familia eran iguales su estadía ahí sería maravillosa.

—La verdad es que estoy agotada.

—En ese caso la segunda opción será más conveniente, podrá conocer al resto de la familia mañana... Vaya y dese una ducha caliente antes de dormir, la noche puede ser bastante fría

—Se lo agradezco mucho...

—Antes de que se retire le diré que mi hermano estableció algunas reglas... - la mujer enumeró con sus dedos los decretos del líder de la familia.

—Es obligatorio que participe en nuestra celebración de inicio de invierno; Jamás suba al ático principal y tiene PROHIBIDO establecer algún tipo de relación sentimental o sexual con algún miembro de la familia.

La hermosa mujer se despidió de la muchacha de anteojos y ésta fue guiada nuevamente por la pelirroja hacia su habitación.

Subieron lo que para Hanji fueron mil escalones hasta el segundo piso del ala principal, según Petra, la casa tenía tres alas y todas podían ser un autentico laberinto si no conocían el camino.

—...Y hablando de laberintos, hay uno bastante grande en el segundo jardín, es el lugar favorito de los jóvenes amos - la mucama continuaba sonriendo.

—Hay dos piscinas y mañana podrá reunirse con la joven ama probablemente ahí... Hemos llegado a su habitación

La chica señaló una puerta color café quemado y sonrió mientras Hanji aún examinaba las pinturas que yacían en los pasillos, además de los adornos de oro.

—Mi nombre es Petra Ral y le serviré durante su estancia, le recomiendo que recuerde la ruta hacia su habitación y no le recomiendo que vague por los corredores a solas durante la noche...

—¿Quiénes son estas personas? - Zoe preguntó, presa de la curiosidad.

—Antepasados de la familia Ackerman... Sus cosas están adentro, si me necesita marque el 0 en el teléfono fijo... Ese teléfono solo funciona dentro de la casa, Bueno volveré para traerle su cena.

La mujer pelirroja se retiró y Hanji observó con curiosidad el resto de las puertas; ya habría tiempo de descubrir que había del otro lado de ellas, por ahora era mejor dormir e intentar enviar un mensaje de texto a su novio.

Moblit merecía saber que al menos estaba viva y que todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado.

—... Aunque tal vez esta vez demore un poco porque ni siquiera me han dejado ver al niño... Creo que es niña, no lo sé... Te escribiré cuando pueda ¿Bien? Te quiero.

Hanji bloqueó el teléfono y se fue a la ducha rezando porque el agua estuviese perfecta, ya que hacía mucho frío.

Y en efecto, el agua era perfecta y la bañera era lo suficientemente grande para que dos personas pudieran retozar ahí en completa paz.

La castaña se quitó la ropa con la extraña e incómoda sensación de que alguien la observaba, se convenció a si misma de que solo era el vértigo que causaba estar en una casa tan grande y misteriosa.

Aunque la ventana de puro cristal transparente tampoco ayudaba, Hanji observó hacia el exterior y luego cerró las cortinas.

—Tal vez cometí un error, debí ir a conocer a la familia...- la castaña pensó mientras tomaba el libro y volvía a la página donde lo había dejado antes de quedarse dormida.

[...]

_Te llevará adonde quieras ir y te dará lo _

_que quieras tener, pero lo que siempre d_

_esearás y nunca podrás alcanzar será él._

_Baila, baila con la muerte, gózala, porque _

_aún ahora él te observa, te olfatea esperando a _

_que llegue el momento en el que te tome._

_Los tambores suenan lejanos mientras estás _

_en la oscuridad, ¿Es esta su alma? _

_¿Tiene un alma? Si la tiene... La tuya._

_Ahora esta dentro de ti, contigo para siempre, _

_hasta que tu vida acabe en sus fauces y _

_seas suyo para siempre._

_Si te marca morirás, si te toca no sobrevivirás, _

_si te besa jamás podrás liberarte... _

_Porque incluso ahora él ya está contigo..._

_Está contigo..._

Hanji levantó la vista para darse cuenta de que las luces estaban apagadas y ella no estaba más en la ducha.

—¿D-dónde estoy?

Sus ojos poco a poco se acostumbraban a la poca iluminación que provenía del cielo nocturno y los faroles lejanos que iluminaban el jardín lateral de la mansión.

Hanji se paralizó del terror cuando finalmente pudo visualizar al pie de su cama una figura que la observaba fijamente, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza cuando el extraño se movió lentamente hacia ella.

Parecía observarla como si grabara en su mente cada fragmento de su piel, como si la lentitud de sus movimientos fuese completamente adrede, solamente para causar en ella el pánico y así poder gozarlo.

_...Él está contigo..._

—¿Quién es? - Hanji susurró porque la voz no salía de su garganta seca —¿Qué está haciendo?

—"¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Qué va a hacerme?" - la castaña comenzó a sentir dolor en el pecho, a medida que la sombra extraña intentaba tocarla.

Intentaba... porque por algún motivo se detuvo y retrocedió lanzando un chillido de dolor, Hanji creyó que su corazón se detendría del terror al escuchar ese sonido, similar al que escuchó en su pesadilla por la tarde.

Tenía el cuerpo sumamente frío, pero no se atrevía a moverse la sombra aun la observaba resentida, la chica no sabía qué hacer.

En ese momento deseó ser religiosa para, por lo menos conocer algún tipo de plegaria, porque lo que estaba sucediendo era digno de una pesadilla.

—¡Una pesadilla, eso es! - su mente orientada a la ciencia jamás le permitiría creer que algo sobrenatural ocurría en esa casa.

—Debo despertar... Esto debe ser obra del cansancio, el viaje fue largo y extraño... y yo... ¿¡QUÉ ES ESO!?

La castaña sintió el oxígeno abandonar sus pulmones, su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, atado a la cama en la que descansaba sin saber cómo.

_...Desde las sombras, él te observa..._

En el techo de su habitación, un par de ojos color verde brillaban como un par de esmeraldas, como los ojos de un animal, la observaban de forma amenazante.

—Esto no puede estar pasando... ¿Qué me pasa? Debo despertar cuanto antes... ¡Despierta! ¡DESPIERTA, HANJI!

La criatura comenzó a gruñir, cada vez estaba más cerca, sonaba como los perros de ataque que su padre mantenía cerca cuando era una niña, sea lo que fuere no era amigable.

Hanji presionó sus ojos con fuerza, el miedo nubló su juicio y su mente curiosa, se concentró en el terror que sentía, hasta que el terrible sonido se detuvo, la chica se mantuvo quieta durante unos minutos, deseando que la pesadilla se hubiese acabado.

Y cuando por fin se atrevió a mirar se llevó una gran sorpresa, la noche había llegado a su fin y en efecto, estaba en su habitación, recostada en su gigantesca cama, cubierta por las sábanas rojas que combinaban con el resto de la habitación.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que estaba completamente desnuda, de inmediato se sonrojó, no era apropiado pasar la primera noche de su nuevo trabajo, desnuda en una casa extraña rodeada de extraños.

Después de todo no podía fiarse de que eran una respetable familia multimillonaria, porque según las historias que había escuchado, ese tipo de personas suelen tener las depravaciones más extrañas, ya que pueden costearlas.

—Buenos días señorita Hanji... - Petra entró en la habitación con una bandeja repleta de comida en las manos —Me alera que le gustase la cena.

La pelirroja puso la bandeja en la mesa de noche y retiró los platos vacíos de la noche anterior, Hanji la observó completamente asombrada, no recordaba haberse recostado en la cama y mucho menos recordaba haber cenado, de hecho estaba bastante hambrienta.

—Después de desayunar debe presentarse al estudio de la ama Kuchel, ahí le presentarán a la joven ama y podrá comenzar su labor... Llámeme cuando termine para poder guiarla.

La pelirroja se retiró tan rápido como llegó, Zoe se preguntó por qué la mucama llamaba "Amos" a los señores de la casa eso era cuanto menos anticuado y denigrante, pero estaba demasiado hambrienta para pesar en eso, y los huevos con pan tostado lucían demasiado bien

La castaña aún estaba un poco inquieta, la pesadilla que había vivido fue demasiado real y la sensación de incomodidad permanecía en su cuerpo.

[...]

—La ama Kuchel ya la está esperando adentro - Petra señaló una puerta de color blanco.

—Te lo agradezco... - Hanji sonrió y empujó la puerta.

—Oh, buen día señorita Zoe, espero que haya encontrado su habitación muy cómoda, fue redecorada hace poco.

La mujer cuyo encanto parecía sacado del siglo pasado o más, sonrió e invitó a Hanji a sentarse en el asiento frente a ella.

—Por supuesto, lamento mucho no acompañarlos a cenar, fue sumamente descortés de mi parte...

—No se preocupe por eso, todos entendemos que el viaje la dejó agotada.

—"¿Todos? ¿Quiénes?" - Hanji pensó en que no había visto señales siquiera de la existencia de más personas en esa casa.

Aunque, en un lugar tan grande no era extraño no toparse con personas muy a menudo.

—Antes de que la niña venga le advertiré que es bastante difícil, ya hemos perdido dos instructoras antes de usted, así que le suplico sea muy... paciente.

—"¿Perder, significa que renunciaron?"

La mujer de cabello negro suplicó con la mirada para que Hanji lo hiciera bien, pero su gesto cambió a preocupación.

—¿No trae nada de metal encima? ¿Cierto...?

Antes de que Hanji pudiese responder y quitarse el collar de su madre, la puerta se abrió y su atención se centró en la recién llegada.

—Cariño, acércate a conocer a tu nueva tutora...

Kuchel se puso de pie y Hanji imitó la acción, en el momento en que Zoe vio a la niña entendió varias cosas.

—Hola, mi nombre es Mikasa - la niña habló sin separar los ojos de la pantalla de su celular.

La chica que parecía estar en la pre adolescencia se plantó frente a Zoe, era una niña, pero su gesto era intimidante, además sus rasgos asiáticos respondían a la pregunta de por qué la habían contratado a ella.

—Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Hanji Zoe

Al escucharla hablar la niña con rasgos asiáticos la miró inmediatamente y sonrió, pero entonces pasó la primera de muchas cosas extrañas que Hanji vería ahí.

Mikasa sonrió, pero tras desviar su vista hacia la mayor de la habitación su expresión volvió a seriedad total.

Hanji le dio un vistazo rápido a la señora Ackerman, pero esta seguía sonriente y serena.

Zoe supuso que Kuchel intentaba enseñarle modales a Mikasa; tal vez la niña era hiperactiva y la mujer intentaba hacer que se comportara de forma serena.

—Ahora pueden ir adonde quieran y conocerse mejor... Mikasa, compórtate de forma que enorgullezcas a tus padres.

[...]

—¿Qué sección de la casa quieres conocer primero?

Mikasa había insistido en que no tomaría ninguna lección sin que ambas se conocieran bien y no había mejor forma de charlar que en un recorrido por la casa.

—La que a ti te guste más

—No, mejor comencemos por el ala uno y luego las demás hasta llegar a mi lugar favorito

La niña comenzó a caminar y Hanji no tuvo más opción que seguirla, esa sería una buena opción para conocer la casa.

...

—¿Qué edad tienes?

Desde que habían comenzado a caminar Mikasa había marcado el ritmo de la conversación, normalmente Hanji era buena conversando y haciendo preguntas, pero estaba un poco intimidada.

La casa era gigantesca y muy lujosa, habían objetos tallados en oro puro por doquier, además Mikasa era sumamente madura para ser solo una niña.

—Yo... tengo 26 ¿Y tú?

—Trece... Y dime ¿Tienes familia?

Hasta ahora la niña se había interesado en datos superficiales, ¿Cómo es tu hogar? ¿El verano es largo donde vives? ¿Hay teatro en tu ciudad? Y más, pero comenzaba a hacer preguntas más personales.

—Mi padre, aun vive en Japón...

—¿Y tu madre?

—Ella me dejó hace unos años.

El tema aún era duro de mencionar para Hanji, su madre siempre fue una mujer dulce y atenta, pero cuando Zoe cumplió veinte años, su madre se suicidó.

La mujer se desnudó y se internó en el famoso bosque japonés en pleno invierno para morir de hipotermia, pero lo peor fue que en su libro de espiritismo dejó una nota diciendo que ya no podía soportar el peso que su hija suponía para ella, que ya no era capaz de afrontar tal maldición.

—Entiendo... Los míos dijeron que yo debía quedarme aquí y me dejaron también... Pero, que se vayan al demonio.

Hanji lo anotó en su lista de cosas importantes para diagnosticar y tratar a la niña, obviamente sentía una especie de rencor hacia sus padres.

—Dime más, ¿Tienes hermanos o tal vez una mascota?

—No tengo hermanos ni mascotas... Pero tengo un novio...

Mikasa se detuvo y miró a Hanji a los ojos con curiosidad, la castaña pudo notar que mil preguntas se formaban en la mente de la niña.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y dime cómo es?

—Pues... Es alto y rubio, su piel es bronceada y ama la ciencia igual que yo...

—Así que te gustan rubios y altos...a mi también me gustan las personas altas... ¿Y tú lo amas?

—No importa que sea alto o no... Yo... Pues si, lo amo nos casaremos muy pronto.

—¿Ya has dormido con él? ¿Piensas tener hijos?

—Eres muy curiosa ¿No es así? Pues la verdad es que no lo sé, aún tengo tiempo para decidirlo.

—Si, claro...

Hanji notó el sarcasmo en la voz de la niña; Mikasa era muy insolente, pero no se podía esperar menos de una de las herederas de los Ackerman, después de todo la chica tenia el mundo en las manos.

—Pues yo me casaré y tendré varios hijos...

—Ya lo tienes planeado ¿Eh?

Hanji sonrió, ella jamás pensó en tener una vida normal: casa, familia, hijos; no era como las demás niñas, obviamente Mikasa tenía muchos planes.

—¿No crees que aun eres muy joven para pensar en eso?

—Conozco bien mi destino ¿Y tú? ¿Conoces el tuyo?

La piel de Hanji se erizó por alguna razón, sintió temor en el fondo de su corazón, no era una sensación que hubiese experimentado antes, no era normal ni superficial.

Mikasa empujó una de las puertas y el jardín apareció frente a los ojos de la castaña.

—Sé que te dije que veríamos toda la casa, pero te veo un poco triste, supuse que esto te animaría.

—¿Dónde estamos? - la castaña notó que no era el jardín que había visto al llegar el día anterior.

—Este es el segundo jardín de la mansión, sé que la fuente te encantará.

Mikasa tomó la mano de Hanji y la arrastró a tirones hacia el exterior, a diferencia del día anterior, el sol no brillaba en lo absoluto, grandes nubes oscuras cubrían el cielo.

—¿Y tú tienes hermanos, Mikasa?

—No lo sé, creo que no.

Zoe supuso, que la duda residía en que al ser millonarios era fácil suponer que su padre tuviese algún amorío o algo por el estilo.

—¿Y hay algo que te guste hacer?

—Me gusta jugar a las escondidas, mi primo solía jugar conmigo, pero eso fue hace mucho... Pero ahora que estás aquí, tú jugarás conmigo.

La recién llegada comenzaba a sentirse más como el juguete de la caprichosa heredera, que como su maestra.

—¡DATE PRISA O NO ME ALCANZARÁS!

Mikasa gritó y Hanji se paralizó, estaban frente al laberinto que Petra había mencionado, pero no recordaba haberse alejado tanto de la casa.

—¡Mi-Mikasa! ¡Aguarda!

Hanji se internó en el laberinto sin saber hacia donde ir, no imaginaba lo profundo y peligroso que era.

—¡Mikasa! - Hanji gritó con desesperación, temía perderse y que la joven Ackerman no regresara.

—Aquí estoy - escuchó a la niña reír en la lejanía.

Estaba agotada, por alguna razón el oxigeno se volvía denso y le dificultaba respirar, además la temperatura descendía a medida que se adentraba en aquel infierno hecho de frondosas plantas, por suerte había salido preparada y muy abrigada.

Se suponía que debía ser cerca del mediodía, pero la iluminación le advertía que la tarde estaba llegando a su fin, Zoe estaba asustada, no sabía si debía continuar adentrándose o volver afuera y esperar a la niña ahí.

—¿Hacia dónde debo ir? - Hanji se detuvo a observar el camino, estaba muy confundida y no sabía por dónde había llegado ahí.

—¿Estás perdida? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? - una voz alegre y juguetona sacó a Hanji de sus pensamientos —Y además pareces asustada ¿A qué le temes? Que tierna, no eres de por aquí ¿Cierto?

—¿Cómo llegaste ahí? - Hanji observó a una chica pelirroja sentada sobre la pared de arbustos.

—Oye, es descortés responder una pregunta con otra pregunta - parecía que la chica se burlaba de Hanji.

—Pues también es descortés hacer tantas preguntas a una desconocida.

Hanji se cruzó de brazos, no le importaba que solo la hubiesen contratado para educar a Mikasa, si esa pelirroja era otra heredera impertinente ella la corregiría.

—¿Desconocida? Oh bien, yo soy Isabel y tú eres Hanji.

Isabel se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar sobre el muro, Hanji se puso nerviosa, si la chica se caía de ahí se lastimaría seriamente.

—¿Conoces mi nombre?

—Los chismes vuelan rápido, aún en una casa tan grande...

—Por favor, no hagas eso, podrías lastimarte - Hanji alzó su tono de voz, no quería que la culparan de negligencia por ver semejante cosa y no hacer nada.

—¿Quieres ver lo que puedo hacer? - la pelirroja saltó y comenzó a andar sobre sus manos.

—¡Ya basta!

—Eres muy amargada, ¿No lo crees?

—No, solo temo que te ocurra algo malo.

—¿Te preguntas cómo sé hacer eso? - Isabel saltó y aterrizó frente a Hanji —Mis padres eran cirqueros, aprendí todo antes de venir aquí.

—Eso es genial... ¿Has visto a Mikasa por aquí?

—¿No me estás prestando atención? No, no la he visto, pero sé algo... - la pelirroja miró fijamente a Hanji.

—Fue estúpido meterte aquí sin conocer el lugar...

Fue entonces cuando Hanji recordó su pesadilla; Los ojos de Isabel brillaban en tono verde esmeralda.

—"La criatura que gruñía" - Hanji pensó con temor, pero era imposible, después de todo aquello fue solo una pesadilla ¿Cierto?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? - Isabel se acercó a Hanji y ella retrocedió instintivamente.

—¡Isabel! - una voz masculina interrumpió el ambiente y la tensión entre las dos mujeres.

—Sabes que no debes molestar a las personas y menos a los invitados - un muchacho de cabello color ceniza se acercó con gesto de molestia.

—Lo lamento mucho, Isabel es muy inquieta... - el joven tomó a la chica de una de sus coletas —Mi nombre es Furlan, es un placer conocerla.

—Soy Hanji Zoe - la mujer estrechó la mano del muchacho —"Está frío, ¿Por qué todos están fríos?" - la castaña pensó.

—Nos retiraremos ahora, lamento este percance - el cenizo no permitió que Isabel le diera un último vistazo a la maestra.

—Claro... - la castaña sentía una energía extraña provenir de aquel par de chicos, así que prefirió continuar buscando a Mikasa por su cuenta.

—Parece que hay muchos más Ackerman jóvenes de lo que creí... - Hanji se sacudió aquella extraña sensación de temor del cuerpo y continuó caminando.

Pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que era inútil, hacía frio y estaba perdida, el lugar era siniestramente parecido al laberinto que vio en el torneo de una película de magia y eso no era alentador en lo absoluto.

—Mikasa... Por favor - Hanji se detuvo un segundo a retomar el aliento.

—¿Qué crees que haces aquí? - alguien habló justo detrás de ella.

Hanji sintió cómo su piel se erizaba lentamente, se giró de prisa porque no quería más sorpresas ese día, solo quería encontrar a la niña y salir de ahí rápidamente.

—Lo lamento, no quería ser inoportuna, pero Mikasa me trajo aquí y la perdí de vista...

—Te ves mal... - el muchacho la miró de forma antipática —¿Tienes frío? Estás temblando.

_En lo profundo del bosque, el gris metálico te observa..._

Hanji observó aquellos ojos grises, cabello negro, piel pálida y presencia intimidante, cuatro características similares a Mikasa, a partir de ahí ambos eran bastante diferentes.

—Si, solo quiero encontrar a la niña y salir de aquí... Lo lamento, mi nombre es... -

—No me interesa, sígueme - el muchacho comenzó a caminar, adentrándose aún más en el laberinto.

Hanji dudó si debía seguirlo, pero era evidente que era otro heredero Ackerman así que tal vez él conocía el escondite de su pariente más joven.

[...]

—Este lugar es... hermoso.

Hanji se sorprendió, dentro de aquel laberinto había un pequeño paraíso con una fuente que parecía contener agua de origen natural.

Incluso el viento se había vuelto más liviano y tibio, ella olvidó por completo la presencia del muchacho y admiró con una sensación de melancolía aquel hermoso sitio.

—Incluso hay peces - Hanji se inclinó para ver a través del agua y de inmediato un objeto llamó su atención.

Brillaba como la plata y aun con el movimiento del agua podía distinguir una especie de cuervo en su superficie.

—¿Te sientes mejor? - el hombre se acercó por atrás a la muchacha que parecía estar hipnotizada.

—Aquí no hace frio - la chica no apartó sus ojos del agua.

—Si te gusta puedes tomarlo... Solo tienes que dar algo a cambio... - el hombre susurró.

—¿Algo como qué? - la castaña deseaba retirarse, pero parecía que aquel lugar la obligaba a quedarse y aquel amuleto en el agua la llamaba.

—No lo sé, algo que pueda equivaler al objeto que quieres tomar... Tal vez tu collar.

—¿Este? - Hanji sacó la piedra negra y se la mostró al hombre sin mirarlo.

—¡Agh! - el hombre se quejó y luego continuó —Si, solo quítatelo y podrás tomar lo que deseas...

—"Jamás te lo quites" - Zoe recordó las palabras de Erwin, pero era muy tarde, la plata había abandonado su cuerpo.

—Tengo mucho calor... - Hanji dijo de inmediato y en ese momento sintió que un par de manos frías y fuertes se posaban sobre ella.

Hasta ese momento la chica notó que no había prestado atención real al hombre que la acompañaba, era como si hubiese tenido una venda sobre los ojos y había sido retirada.

—Déjame ayudarte... - el joven heredero le quitó el abrigo que llevaba encima.

Zoe se ruborizó enseguida, el hombre era muy guapo, se atrevería a decir que era el hombre más apuesto que había visto jamás y estaba demasiado cerca.

¿Cómo pudo no notar antes que el hombre parecía una jodida escultura griega?

—¿Quieres decirme algo? - él se detuvo después de quitarle la pesada prenda de vestir a la chica.

—Lo lamento... Eres un heredero Ackerman ¿Cierto? Te pareces mucho a la señora Kuchel.

—Es mi madre... - sin preguntar o pedir autorización alguna le retiró la bufanda.

Hanji se perdió en el gris de sus ojos, su respiración se había vuelto pausada y olvidó por un momento todo lo que había a su alrededor.

—Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe, soy la nueva tutora de Mikasa Ackerman.

—Soy Levi Ackerman, el heredero primogénito de la familia.

—Aguarda aquí, Mikasa te encontrará

—Levi le quitó el gorro y observó su cabello color chocolate, pero se levantó de prisa.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Debo... irme - no parecía que el hombre quisiera marcharse, pero insistía.

—¡Aguarda! Por favor, aun no te vayas - Hanji no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, de pronto se sintió muy sedienta... de él.

_...Él te observa y tú lo deseas, lo deseas con todo el anhelo de tu alma..._

Era una sensación extraña, como si necesitara ver el rostro de aquel hombre solo un momento más.

—"Están prohibidas las relaciones con los herederos..." - Hanji recordó, pero no podía hacer nada, la necesidad de mantener a aquel hombre a su lado la estaba matando.

—"Hanji, es el hijo de la señora Kuchel, por favor contrólate" - la castaña suplicaba a sí misma.

—Dime... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Levi se arrodillo frente a la chica que yacía sentada en el césped —¿Por qué estás aquí? Yo lo sé... Quiero que lo digas... Quiero escuchar tu voz - dijo susurrando a su oído.

El heredero acarició su piel bronceada, comenzando por su mano y avanzado lentamente por su brazo hasta llegar a su cuello.

—Yo... Estoy aquí... Por Mikasa... Me llamaron para... - Hanji se detuvo y cerró los ojos.

Levi acercó su nariz al cuello de la castaña y respiró profundamente.

—"¿Qué está pasando?" - Hanji pensaba, pero no podía apartarse ni negarse a aquellas frías caricias.

No había lógica alguna en lo que estaba ocurriendo, ellos no se conocían, solo habían compartido un par de palabras; Y sin embargo, ella estaba ahí lista y deseosa por entregarse a él.

Tal vez se debía a que su vida sexual no era la mejor ni más salvaje del mundo, pero aun así ella nunca fue del tipo que necesita el sexo para sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, ese día frente a ese hombre seductor, estaba descubriendo una parte de sí misma que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

—No seas tímida, dime lo que quieres - el hombre susurró con su profunda y masculina voz.

Acarició con la punta de sus dedos, los huesos de la clavícula de la chica y luego subió hasta sus labios, en el momento más lento y sexy que Hanji jamás había experimentado.

—Yo... no lo sé - Hanji se sentía ebria, era como si el mundo hubiese desaparecido.

Ya no le preocupaba estar con el heredero, o que Mikasa estuviese cerca y pudiese verlos, o incluso Moblit...

Levi abandonó su cuello y se dirigió hacia sus labios, susurró sus palabras contra los labios de la castaña sin llegar a rozarlos realmente.

-Vamos... Dilo... Yo sé lo que quieres, solo dilo

Hanji suspiró mientras su cuerpo entero le suplicaba a gritos que acortara la distancia entre ellos.

El muchacho de piel pálida volvió a acercar su rostro al cuello de la castaña.

—"Un minuto... Moblit está esperándome, es por nuestra boda que acepté este trabajo ¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

—Hueles bien... Eres fina y complicada... Como el té negro - el heredero lanzó un suspiro de excitación y recorrió el cuello de la chica con su lengua.

—No... Por favor... Estoy... Comprometida... - los ojos de la joven se humedecieron y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Mientras algo en lo más profundo de su ser se encendía de pura excitación, una sensación de necesidad como nunca la había experimentado.

—¿Así que tienes dueño? - el azabache se detuvo y observó a la chica mientras sonreía de lado con maldad.

Zoe pudo ver la ira en sus ojos y comenzó a temblar.

—Ya lo veremos...

El hombre sonrió, derritiendo las barreras internas de la joven tutora, puso su mano en el pecho de la chica y la empujó lentamente hasta que estuvo completamente recostada sobre el césped.

Con su tacto, recorrió lentamente el camino entre sus pechos hasta llegar a su vientre y pasó la lengua por sus labios delgados.

Hanji estaba muy avergonzada, no se reconocía a sí misma, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero se sentía afortunada por tener la atención de un hombre tan perfecto, aunque solo fuese un capricho del heredero.

Además algo le impedía moverse, no sentía tanto temor como debería, solo se concentraba en apreciar cada detalle del rostro de aquel hombre.

—¿Quieres ser mía? Pídelo y haré lo que te gusta y cómo te gusta.

_(NA: ¿Alguien se habría negado?)_

El joven dijo con seriedad mientras se deshacía de los botones de la camisa de la castaña.

El rostro de la chica se sonrojó porque estuvo a punto de suplicarle que la tomara con violencia.

—Esto... No es correcto... Eres un heredero - ella aún intentaba utilizar el autocontrol del que tanto alardeó durante su vida.

—No me importa.

—Pero tu tío me prohibió tener contacto...

—Eso solo lo hace más divertido ¿No crees?

—No, yo no debería hacer esto.

—Eres muy testaruda... Eso me gusta, será más divertido escucharte suplicando porque te coja más y más fuerte.

El hombre terminó de abrir la camisa de la mujer y sonrió al observar sus pequeños y firmes pechos.

—"Estoy segura que estaba usando sostén..." - Hanji quería cubrirse, pero sentirse como una obra de arte ante aquellos ojos que la observaban hambrientos no tenía igual.

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el azabache separó las piernas de la chica y se colocó entre ellas.

—A partir de hoy usarás solamente vestidos ¿Entendiste? - el hombre ordenó al ver el poco acceso a su intimidad que esos pantalones le brindaban.

—¡¿A partir de hoy?! - Hanji dijo en un gemido.

El hombre recorría su piel desde su vientre hasta sus pechos con besos y mordiscos.

—Si... Serás mía desde hoy hasta que yo decida lo contrario.

—¡Ah! - Hanji gimió cuando la boca del heredero se apoderó de su pezón que estaba más sensible que nunca.

No había más sonido en el ambiente que el del agua de la fuente y los débiles gemidos de la joven tutora, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Ella ni siquiera se entero en qué momento había entrelazado sus dedos en aquel cabello color azabache, se aferraba con fuerza deseando que el placer jamás se terminara.

El joven Ackerman estaba demasiado ansioso, deseaba ir lento y disfrutar de la mujer hasta el último segundo, pero ya no podía contenerse más.

Con desesperación se abrió paso a través del pantalón de la chica y suspiró en cuanto sus dedos hicieron contacto con la tibia humedad entre las piernas de la mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Qué... estás... haciendo? - Hanji no podía dejar de gemir, ya no podía bajar el volumen de su voz —¡Ah, más... más!

El heredero era más hábil de lo que ella pensó, no solo era hermoso y encantador, sino que también sabía con exactitud qué hacer para volver loca a una mujer.

—¿Por qué te detienes? - la castaña intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—No eres virgen… - Levi parecía furioso, incluso respiraba con dificultad, casi podía gruñir de ira.

—No... yo, estoy comprometida - por algún motivo se sintió muy apenada y se arrepintió desde el fondo de su alma de haberle dado su primera a otro hombre y no a ese joven que acababa de conocer.

—Comprometida... Entiendo - el hombre sonrió.

Con fuerza sujetó a la chica por el cuello de la camisa y tiró de ella hasta tenerla de frente, reconoció el temor en los ojos de la mujer de cabello castaño y le encantó, sabía que ella no haría nada para evitar que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

—Vas a olvidarte de eso - dijo y reclamó los labios de la chica de forma casi salvaje, nada que se esperara de un primer beso.

Hanji aun recordaba el primer beso que su prometido le había dado: lento, tierno y lleno de amor; este, por el contrario era rudo, lleno de pasión y deseo sexual, y por alguna razón le encantaba, era mil veces mejor que cualquier otro beso que ella hubiese experimentado.

Labios delgados y suaves que sabían a desenfreno, una sensación dulce que cualquiera mataría por experimentar.

Levi se aseguró de no darle ni un segundo para pensar a la chica, su organismo reclamaba oxígeno, pero ella no quería dejar de saborear aquellos labios endemoniadamente deliciosos.

—"Este debe ser el cielo o una ilusión del infierno" - Resistirse era imposible.

Al igual que al ser adicto a la heroína, el no tenerla en el cuerpo podría matarte.

Una sensación de calor se apoderó del paladar de Hanji, acompañado del característico sabor metálico de la sangre. El hombre comenzó a bajar nuevamente marcando con sus dientes y lengua la piel bronceada de la chica.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres, dime y lo haré... - Levi le quitó los pantalones a la chica —...Solo en ti... Solo para ti...

El rostro de Hanji se tiño de un rojo más profundo, estaba avergonzada, ella no había experimentado ningún tipo de juego durante el sexo y parecía que el heredero estaba empeñado en hacerla suplicar antes de atreverse a tomarla.

Pero la excitación había crecido al punto ser dolorosa en su interior, sabía que no resistiría mucho más, se sentía pervertida porque podía notar la lujuria en los ojos del azabache la verla sufrir y eso solo la excitaba aún más.

—¿No vas a decirlo? Doblegarte será mejor de lo que imaginé.

Levi utilizó sus dedos para separar los pliegues carnosos y exponer la intimidad húmeda de la chica - Hanji desvió la mirada, estaba avergonzada.

—Te ordeno que me mires, te gustará, lo sé - después de escucharlo Hanji hizo exactamente lo que él le ordenó, entonces el muchacho de piel pálida recorrió la intimidad de la chica con su lengua.

—¡Aah! - la chica lanzó un fuerte gemido y el lubricante natural comenzó inundar su interior, estaba lista para ser penetrada, ya no quería esperar más.

—"Moblit... Lo siento mucho" - pensó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

EL joven Ackerman introdujo dos dedos dentro de su vagina y exploró su interior sin temor alguno de lastimarla, a pesar de que sus movimientos eran rápidos y fuertes.

Hanji estaba a punto de llorar suplicando por el sexo más salvaje y liberador de su vida cuando notó que un objeto brillaba de forma antinatural junto a ella y en un acto instintivo, la chica estiró su mano hasta alcanzarlo.

En el momento en que su piel tocó la superficie metálica, sintió un fuerte dolor que recorrió su cuerpo entero, escuchó un fuerte chillido o un gruñido, como si hubiesen apuñalado a un jabalí o tal vez a un dragón, no sabría decirlo porque el sonido espantoso se mezcló con su propio grito de agonía.

...

—¡Aquí estás! Debiste decirme que estabas cansada - Mikasa estaba frente a Hanji.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Creí que me buscabas, pero yo te encontré a ti durmiendo aquí, Isabel me dijo dónde estabas - Mikasa tiró del abrigo de su tutora para ayudarla a levantarse de su cómodo asiento.

Zoe se alarmó estaba frente a la fuente, el lugar donde todo había ocurrido, pero estaba perfectamente vestida y peinada, no había ningún hombre seductor cerca y tampoco había un amuleto en la fuente.

Todo había sido un sueño, el sueño más sexy y húmedo que había tenido jamás.

—Vamos, te mostraré mi lugar favorito y a mis amigos - Mikasa comenzó a caminar y la castaña la siguió mientras se preguntaba qué había ocurrido con ella.

_~Fin cap. 1~_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

~Semana 1~

* * *

—Encantada de conocerlos - Hanji sonrió al saludar al peculiar círculo de amigos de la heredera.

No eran para nada como ella los imaginó, eran dos chicos bastante normales, uno rubio y con ojos azules y el otro moreno con ojos verdes: Armin y Eren.

En un principio Hanji se incomodó al ver los ojos de Eren, brillaban como una esmeralda y le recordaron a su espantosa pesadilla.

Pero luego se convenció nuevamente de que todo había sido un sueño, por lo que era ridículo pensar, siquiera que aquel tierno y enérgico chico era una especie de bestia salvaje.

—¿Desde hace cuánto conocen a Mikasa? – Hanji intentaba obtener información adicional.

—Hace mucho tiempo- el rubio fue el primero en responder.

—Es una buena chica al igual que su familia… Ellos nos acogieron aquí – Eren habló justo antes de lanzarse hacia la piscina.

—Se llevan muy bien ¿Eh? ¿Cómo mejores amigos?

—Más bien como hermanos… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? – el rubio era bastante tímido.

—Claro, tesoro.

—¿Es posible que pueda escuchar mientras enseña a Mikasa?

—Por supuesto, estaré encantada de ayudarlos a ambos, claro si a la heredera no le molesta.

—¡Traje lo que me pediste! – la asiática cruzó la puerta y le mostró los cuadernos y lápices que le había pedido.

—No sé para qué utilizas papel en este siglo, tenemos Ipads ¿Sabes?

—Confía en mí, esto estimulará tu memoria a largo plazo y aprenderás mejor.

—Tengo excelente memoria, jamás olvido a los que me fallan.

—Bien, eso fue innecesariamente siniestro… Comencemos con la lección de hoy.

Hanji habló para la chica Ackerman y su amigo rubio, mientras Eren continuaba nadando.

[…]

—Señorita Hanji, nos honra que nos acompañe a cenar - la señora Kuchel saludó a la invitada.

Petra llevó a la castaña hasta el asiento que había sido designado para ella, frente a la señora de la casa.

La castaña notó que habían personas que aún no conocía en la mesa, algunos hombres mayores y un par de jóvenes con rasgos extranjeros, tal vez europeo occidentales o norteamericanos.

—La cena se servirá en cuanto los jóvenes amos estén presentes – Petra anuncio con seriedad y luego se retiró hacia la cocina.

—¿Aún no puede controlar a su impertinente descendencia? – un hombre de aspecto serio reclamó a la señora de la casa.

—Cálmese, pastor Nick, ya sabe cómo son los jóvenes – el hombre calvo que estaba sentado junto a Hanji intentó romper la tensión del ambiente.

—No hablarías así si el líder de la familia estuviera aquí – el hombre junto a la señora Kuchel habló con severidad.

—Los muchachos saben bien lo que deben hacer – la señora Ackerman no abandonó su postura serena.

—Olvidemos todo esto, es hora de presentarnos – el calvo se giró hacia la castaña.

—Claro, lo lamento mucho – Kuchel estaba apenada, desde su llegada Hanji no había sido tratada como los Ackerman acostumbraban tratar a sus invitados.

—Ella es la señorita Hanji Zoe, es la nueva tutora de Mikasa – la mujer de cabello negro señaló a la castaña.

—Hanji ellos son Pixis – señaló al hombre junto a Hanji y ambos estrecharon sus manos.

—Este caballero es el señor Zackly – el hombre sentado junto a Kuchel hizo una ligera reverencia.

—Y él es el pastor Nick, todos son amigos de la familia – el pastor no dejaba de verla fijamente, la castaña comenzaba a incomodarse y esa sensación duraría la toda la cena.

—¿Una tutora? Ya era hora de que educaran a esa niña – Zackly se acomodó las gafas y dirigió su mirada al otro extremo de la mesa, donde los más jóvenes charlaban ajenos a su conversación.

—No tema ser dura con ella, debe enseñarle a respetar y obedecer – Pixis se cruzó de brazos observando a la chica asiática.

Hanji se preguntó por qué todos hablaban de Mikasa como si fuera una especie de monstruo si no había visto nada malo en ella.

Tal vez la niña era un poco hiperactiva y curiosa, pero eso nunca la haría merecedora de golpes o palabras fuertes.

Sin embargo, si los adultos hablaban así de ella significaba que aun no había mostrado su verdadera forma.

—Es una niña muy inteligente – Hanji sonrió.

—No se imagina cuanto… - Nick miró con su expresión antipática a la niña de cabello negro.

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió y una chica entró riéndose de forma escandalosa, Isabel no parecía darse cuenta de las miradas de los mayores.

—Tal vez no deberían acoger a tantas… personas - Nick volvió a quejarse.

—Son los caprichos del heredero, tal vez quieras ir a decirle que los eche a la calle – Zackly desvió la mirada hacia el recién llegado muchacho de cabello negro.

—¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no

—"¿Eso es… Temor?"

El joven heredero dirigió su atención por unos segundos hacia los adultos mayores que lo observaban y fue suficiente para causar temor en cada uno.

Hanji se estremeció, sus mejillas se tornaron rosa, ahí estaba a unos metros el hombre que le había provocado sueños impuros al haber intercambiado solamente un par de palabras.

—La cena está lista – Petra entró al salón seguida de varios empleados que llevaban comida que olía delicioso.

Los meseros sirvieron los platos a cada miembro en la mesa con excepción de la rubia a la que nadie prestaba a atención.

Por un momento Hanji pensó que era un fantasma, pero eso era ridículo tal vez se trataba de la descendencia bastarda de algún miembro de la familia aunque sus rasgos no coincidían con los de nadie ahí.

Hanji comenzó a comer mientras resistía el peso de la mirada de Isabel y Nick, podía sentir cómo la juzgaban, la chica era más indulgente que el hombre.

Mientras tanto, la castaña luchaba con el deseo constante de mirar detenidamente al hombre de baja estatura y cabello negro como la noche.

Sin poder evitarlo, Zoe recordó la exquisita sensación que le había dado la lengua experta del joven de sus sueños, el joven que en su mente lucía como el heredero y respondía al nombre del heredero.

Por su parte, Levi mantenía su mirada fija en el plato, sin interesarse ni un poco en lo que lo rodeaba, Furlan charlaba de forma efusiva con Isabel y Eren, pero el de ojos grises no parecía escucharlos siquiera.

Al igual que la rubia de ojos azules y aspecto fantasmagórico, se encontraba en una especie de trance mental.

Hanji deseaba saber qué había dentro de su mente, de pronto sintió desesperación y tristeza ante la idea de estar interesada en el heredero y que el ni siquiera quisiera verla.

.

La cena finalizó y antes de que la servidumbre pudiera retirar la loza de porcelana fina, Mikasa se levantó y arrastró a Hanji con ella.

—Tengo mucho sueño, pero quiero conversar contigo antes de irme a dormir – la niña parecía emocionada.

—Agradezco la cena, si me permiten me retiraré.

La señora Ackerman se despidió con una sonrisa mientras los demás miembros de la sección de adultos observaban con desaprobación la actitud complaciente de Hanji.

La castaña aprovechó el instante en que se levantó de la silla para poder mirar una ultima vez al heredero, Zoe sintió una combinación de alegría, nerviosismo y excitación cuando su mirada se encontró con el gris frío de los ojos de Levi Ackerman.

Fue tan solo un segundo, tiempo suficiente para sentir electricidad en su cuerpo.

—Vamos, date prisa… - Mikasa la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta su habitación en el ala 2.

.

—Estoy feliz de que estés aquí, casi nunca puedo charlar con chicas, Petra es buena conmigo, pero no es como tú .

Mikasa se recostó en su cama y observó a Hanji con emoción.

—¿Qué me dices de la chica rubia de la mesa? – Hanji preguntó arriesgándose a averiguar si solo había sido una alucinación.

—¿Annie? Ella no es… como yo, olvídala

—Bueno, podemos tener una noche de chicas si prometes que prestarás más atención a mis enseñanzas.

—Trato hecho.

[…]

Cerca de la medianoche Hanji volvió a su habitación intentando recordar cual era el camino correcto, no quería terminar perdida en un lugar que si en el día era siniestro en la noche era demoniaco.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, deseando que la sensación de ser vigilada se quedase afuera.

Estaba orgullosa de si misma por haber encontrado el camino de regreso sin ayuda de nadie, lo cual era toda una hazaña.

Se detuvo un momento para reprocharse a si misma su actitud infantil, se sentía como una adolescente tonta, interesada en el chico más guapo de la escuela.

—Será mejor que me controle de una vez

Estaba molesta consigo misma porque al salir de la habitación de Mikasa se había visto tentada a averiguar cual era la habitación del heredero.

—¿Qué esperabas hacer si la encontrabas?

Zoe se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano, lo único que conseguiría con esa actitud era perder su trabajo y que la acusaran de acosadora.

La castaña se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha, ya era tarde y debía despertar temprano al día siguiente así que lo mejor sería darse una ducha caliente y dormir tranquilamente.

Zoe sintió paz cuando el agua caliente rozó su piel, era sumamente relajante, fingir el no tener frio el día entero era agotador.

—Tal vez debería llamar a Moblit, la distancia debe estar molestándome.

De pronto sintió que su cuerpo se congelaría, la brisa nocturna era despiadada, vivir en el medio de un bosque europeo en pleno otoño no era tan acogedor como suena.

—¿Brisa? ¿Cómo es posible? – Hanji miró hacia el techo, a la puerta y las paredes hasta que encontró la fuente de aquella brisa congelada.

Las cortinas y el ventanal estaban abiertos, la chica ni siquiera tenía idea de que una ventana tan grande pudiera abrirse.

—N-no puede ser, estaba cerrado estoy segura – Hanji se cubrió lo mejor que pudo para acercarse a cerrar las cortinas, estaba completamente avergonzada, afuera cualquiera podría haberla visto.

—Cálmate Hanji, estás en el segundo piso de la casa más jodidamente grande de Europa... - la chica corrió las cortinas con su mano temblorosa, hacía mucho frio.

Unos minutos más tarde estaba recostada en su cama, cubierta por todas las sabanas rojas y blancas que había en la habitación y aunque en un momento pensó en continuar leyendo el libro misterioso, lo descartó, ya había tenido demasiado misterio por un día y ahora solo quería descansar.

Pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba conciliar el sueño así que tomó su teléfono de su bolso y llamó a la segunda persona a la que acudía cuando estaba ansiosa o temerosa.

No quería preocupar a su padre así que fue Moblit a quien llamó finalmente, su carácter protector y personalidad serena siempre la hacían sentir mejor.

Hanji lo había escogido como esposo no porque lo considerara su alma gemela, ya que para ser honesta ella odiaba la adicción que este tenia con el alcohol.

Hasta el momento no había supuesto ningún problema en su relación, el motivo por el que lo escogió fue porque, Moblit Berner era la lealtad en persona, ella jamás había conocido a alguien más devoto a ella que aquel hombre de cabello rubio y eso le había encantado.

—...Te escucho un poco desanimada, ¿Es un caso difícil? - la voz tranquila del prometido de Hanji Zoe salió a través de la pequeña bocina de su teléfono.

—Es una niña y es un amor, sinceramente no creo que sea un típico caso de rehabilitación.

—Intentas decirme que te contrataron para que te encargaras de ser su madre... La gente rica puede ser muy inescrupulosa.

—Hmm... Tal vez.

—¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

—Deberías ver este lugar, parece un castillo gótico, con todo y las gárgolas y los monstruos.

—Pero tú amas ese tipo de cosas, cariño solo intenta gozarlo mientras estás ahí, creo que podré visitarte dentro de unos meses, así que extráñame mucho hasta entonces.

Había funcionado Hanji estaba mucho más tranquila, incluso había dejado de temblar, había logrado entrar en calor y ya estaba lista para dormir.

—¿Podrías cantarme... un poco?

—Cariño estoy en el trabajo.

—Solo un poco, por favor.

—Está bien...

_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping_

_While my guitar gently weeps_

_I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping_

_Still my guitar gently weeps._

Para cuando el hombre terminó la primera estrofa, su prometida estaba completamente dormida.

—Moblit es hora de entrar, ¿Me acompañas? - una hermosa chica pelirroja se acercó al rubio.

—Sabes que si...

[…]

Los siguientes tres días transcurrieron de forma normal, se levantaba tarde y desayunaba en su habitación, después de ducharse se reunía con Mikasa y sus amigos en la piscina, almorzaban ahí juntos y continuaban hasta llegar la tarde, después cenaban en el comedor con el resto de la familia.

Y así su rutina había comenzado a normalizarse sin que Mikasa mostrara el monstruo que todos decían que era, sin pesadillas extrañas y sin sueños eróticos con el heredero de la familia, de hecho, no se habían vuelto a ver y Zoe estaba conforme con eso, de ese modo no tendría pensamientos inapropiados cada vez que lo veía.

Lo más extraño que había ocurrido es que siempre cerraba las cortinas del baño y siempre que volvía estaban abiertas, la castaña creía que se trataba del personal de limpieza quienes ventilaban la habitación.

La noche del tercer día, motivada por la curiosidad decidió darle un vistazo más al libro que había enterrado en sus cosas para que no volviera a causarle problemas.

_Viven en la oscuridad aguardando _

_a tu llegada._

_Mueren lentamente en la oscuridad._

_Unos te esperarán para tenerte y los otros _

_te buscarán para matarte, sueña, sueña _

_lentamente porque el fin se acerca._

_Si la oscuridad te encuentra antes que la _

_luna estarás perdida, no huyas de ellos porque _

_pronto descubrirás que la muerte es mucho _

_más piadosa y seductora._

_¿Por qué deseas morir? ¿No estás feliz? _

_Tú construiste la luz y la oscuridad._

_Él es la luz y la oscuridad._

_La bruma y la luna._

_Le perteneces a él... ¿Le temes?_

_Porque cuando morían bajo el agua, _

_lentamente se levantaron con la luna, la luz los _

_trajo de regreso, más fuertes, más poderosos, _

_menos humanos._

_Vagan por este helado mundo buscando la _

_luna que iluminará su noche eterna, la luz que _

_traerá la resurrección de su fuerza absoluta._

_El poder, quieren el poder... _

_Tienen el poder... _

_Lo tienen a él..._

_¿Qué vas a pagar a cambio? ¿Quieres el poder?_

_Dime lo que quieres..._

_Tienes el poder... _

_Lo tienes a él..._

_¿Humanidad? ¿Paz? Todo inservible si lo comparas con él._

—Suficiente por hoy – Hanji guardó el libro en la mesa junto a su cama –No sé si deba terminarlo esta vez.

Hanji se quedó en la oscuridad, contemplando el techo de su habitación mientras recordaba aquellos ojos brillantes que se acercaban lentamente a través de la pared, sintió temor y se obligó a sí misma a renunciar a ese pensamiento inquietante.

Lentamente se sumergió en un sueño profundo sin notar que alguien la observaba desde una esquina lejana y oscura de su habitación, el par de ojos brillaban de color rojo grabando en su mente cada aspecto posible de aquella chica despistada que ahora estaba profundamente dormida.

El extraño se acercó a la chica y se sentó junto a ella en la cama, aun cuando su peso hizo que la cama crujiera, la chica no despertó ni se percató que, al igual que todas las noches, no estaba sola.

En sus sueños, Hanji caminaba en la oscuridad, no tenía idea de dónde estaba o cómo había llegado ahí, solo sabía que no era bueno.

Levanto la vista y solo pudo ver oscuridad y al ver hacia abajo el efecto continuó, era como si estuviese vagando en el limbo del que tanto le habló su madre cuando niña, era curioso porque la madre de la castaña siempre fue muy religiosa, cosa que ella jamás apoyó.

Para Zoe si no se podía demostrar científicamente no existía, así que la idea de un ser superior manejándolo todo a su antojo le parecía irreal, injusta y pervertida.

Lentamente el ambiente comenzó a inundarse de un fuerte olor a carne podrida, la chica cubrió su boca y nariz con sus manos, pero el insoportable olor no aminoraba, consideró cambiar de dirección, tal vez volver por donde había venido, pero en ese momento escuchó algo.

El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir desenfrenado, y aunque tenía tanto miedo que podría desmayarse no se atrevía a dejar de avanzar.

—¿Gemidos...? - la castaña escuchó en la lejanía incómodos gemidos de dolor que cada vez se escuchaban más y más fuertes.

El ambiente se volvió más frio a medida que los lloriqueos se hacían más intensos en volumen, y con el frio y el sonido desalentador, débiles sombras comenzaron a asomarse desde todas direcciones, hasta que fue evidente que la castaña había llegado a donde debía llegar.

—¿Un bosque? - la chica sintió un mal presentimiento.

—_¡maaaa! ¡Haaa!_

Los gemidos y lloriqueos se volvieron palabras lentamente, cosas que ella jamás hubiese querido escuchar.

—_¡Hann! ¡Haaaanji!_

El cuerpo completo de la joven se congeló, la voz que llamaba su nombre sin cesar era tan familiar y al mismo tiempo no parecía humana era como la combinación de varias voces en una misma persona.

—_¡Haaanji! ¡Veeen, maldita zorra! - la voz se tornaba cada vez más conocida _

_—¡Pedazo de mierda!_

_—Esa voz... Una de esas voces pertenece a..._ \- la chica siguió caminando por el bosque hasta que llegó a un árbol gigantesco.

—_¡Haaaanji! ¡Maldita alimaña, ven aquí, cobarde pedazo de basura! ¡Desearía jamás haberte parido!_

—Ma... mamá... ¿Qué está pasando? Esa no eres tú... - Hanji comenzó a llorar —Es solo otra maldita pesadilla.

El extraño sentado junto a Hanji la observó detenidamente, la chica había comenzado a llorar y a llamar a su madre en cuanto él se había acercado a ella.

—No... mamá... por favor... - la castaña balbuceaba entre sollozos.

El extraño acercó su mano al rostro de la chica y ella comenzó a moverse como si estuviese luchando por liberarse de sus ataduras en el sueño más cruel que jamás había tenido.

—_No me llames "mamá", porquería_ – la voz aún sonaba demoniaca, pero no cabía duda, esa era su madre.

Hanji tenía miedo de acercarse, no quería que el bello recuerdo que tenía de su madre quedara arruinado por lo que sea que hubiese ahí, pero tenía que seguir adelante, porque una fuerza mayor se lo ordenaba.

—No, no eres mi madre... - Hanji puso sus manos en su cabeza, sentía que se había vuelto loca —¡NO ERES MI MADRE!

La criatura gritó de forma antinatural, varias voces de hombres, mujeres y bestias rugieron al mismo tiempo y Hanji se paralizó.

Ella nunca había pasado por algo así, de hecho, desde que su madre murió ella estuvo bastante segura de que ella se encontraba en ese paraíso del que le hablaba cuando era una niña.

—_No me alces la voz, maldita bastarda desgraciada_ – la voz se normalizó de nuevo.

Y entonces la castaña se obligó a sí misma a mirar al frente, esa era su pesadilla y nada la dañaría, eso no sucedería jamás, ella siempre fue fuerte y se enorgullecía de su resistencia mental, así que una puta pesadilla no iba a derrotarla.

Sin embargo, jamás se imaginó que lo que vería ahí la dañaría más allá de lo que hubiese podido imaginar, la castaña creyó que moriría del terror y el asco al ver a su madre aparentemente muerta dentro del tronco del árbol.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, la mujer la miraba con asco y desprecio mientras los trozos de carne putrefactos se le caían lentamente, el cuerpo también se movía de forma antinatural, se notaba que estaba sufriendo, pero no parecía importarle.

Todo lo que había en su rostro era odio hacia su hija, la cosa que antes había sido su madre continuaba insultándola y Hanji se había quedado en shock, el cuerpo de su madre había sido destrozado tal vez aun estando con vida.

—_¿Crees que el frio me mato?_ \- Hanji asintió por instinto y porque su memoria aun guardaba el recuerdo del policía que había revisado la escena.

—"Murió de hipotermia, lo siento, pero los suicidios aquí son mucho más comunes de lo que creen" - él hombre había hablado con seriedad y empatía.

—_Eres más idiota de lo que creí... Fuiste tú, tú eres la maldición que me arruinó la vida ¿No lo sabías?_

—Mamá... - lentamente iba apreciando más y más del resto del cuerpo de su madre, no quería saber por qué se movía de esa forma, a su mente llegó una idea, pero era impensable que alguien se atreviera a profanar el cadáver de su madre de esa forma ¿Cierto?

—_Deja de llamarme así asquerosa bruja sin sentimientos... Debí matarte cuando pude, no has traido más que desgracias a mí y a este mundo._

La mujer castaña se puso de rodillas — Solo hice lo que querías, me volví psicóloga infantil por ti, porque así lo querías... Yo te amo.

—_¿Amor? Una bruja como tú no sabe nada del amor, eres lo peor que pudo pasarme..._

—Mamá... - Hanji susurró.

—_**...Mamá...**_ \- una voz que parecía salida de una película de terror se burló de la chica.

—¿Quién... dijo eso?

—_**...Bruja... Pedazo de mierda...** _\- la criatura imitó la voz de la mujer mayor.

El cuerpo de la madre de Zoe se fue quedando sin vida lentamente mientras se retorcía con fuertes espasmos, Hanji dirigió su vista hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo y entonces lo vio.

Entre las piernas putrefactas de su madre, una criatura se deleitaba torturándola y embistiéndola como una bestia.

—**_…Ven Hanji, será divertido…_**

A simple vista parecía simplemente un hombre calvo, un asqueroso y pervertido hombre mayor, tan delgado que sus huesos se marcaban a través de su piel grisácea.

Se relamía los dedos cubiertos de sangre maloliente, para luego volver a introducirlos en las entrañas de la mujer que, a pesar de parecer muerta seguía quejándose.

—No, por favor, no le hagas daño.

—**_…¿Yo? No soy el primero ni el último… Ven, te encantará, pruébala…_** – el hombre estiró su mano sangrienta hacia Hanji.

—…**Tu mami ha estado con nosotros desde que te dejó y pronto le harás compañía…**

La criatura mostró sus interminables dientes afilados de un color amarillento o quizás grisáceo asqueroso.

La castaña estuvo a punto de vomitar al ver una especie de pus verdoso salir de entre los dientes de aquel ser que gritaba extasiado con cada embestida al cadáver de la mujer mayor.

La chica podía oír como rompía los huesos de su progenitora —_Es tu culpa… Te odio_ – la mujer comenzó a llorar.

—…**Ven Hanji Zoe, te gustará… Ven a saborear…** \- la bestia seguía burlándose de la chica.

—¡YA BASTA! ¡BASTA! – la chica cubrió sus oídos y cerro sus ojos lo más fuerte que pudo.

Aquel mundo de tinieblas no se llevaría su cordura, la pesadilla se acabaría ahora mismo.

—¡DIJE QUE YA ES SUFICIENTE!

El ambiente se calentó rápidamente; No había más brisa fría ni olor a carne podrida.

.

Hanji tenía tanto miedo que no podía abrir sus ojos, pero el olor a madera y lavanda le gritaba que estaba de vuelta en su habitación, que todo estaba bien ahora.

Lentamente se levantó, despegando su frente del piso —¿Dónde estoy? – la castaña se sentó y observó su alrededor.

Estaba en el centro de la habitación, mientras que la luz del pasillo se colaba por su puerta entreabierta.

La castaña se abrazó sí misma, se negaba a creer que ese maldito sueño la hubiese dejado tan asustada.

—**...Estás en el infierno…**\- una voz habló desde el techo de su habitación.

Hanji se aterrorizó, se suponía que estaba despierta, pero aquella voz de pesadilla la había seguido hasta ahí.

Ella no sabe cómo, pero fue capaz de salir de la habitación, no estaba ordenándole a sus piernas que se movieran, simplemente lo hacían.

Fue como si estuviese inconsciente y cuando finalmente recuperó la razón, corría a través de los pasillos de la mansión.

[…]

Hanji corrió por el pasillo totalmente confundida y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no le importaba nada solo quería salir de ahí.

Aun podían sentir que aquella presencia la perseguía por las paredes y el techo, no se detendría hasta atraparla.

Tenía ganas de gritar, pero resistió el impulso en favor de su salud mental, aunque lo que más quería era tomar el primer puto avión y volver a Japón.

Ella no estaba prestando atención realmente, solamente quería alejarse de esa habitación, fue por eso que no notó que se acercaba a alguien hasta que había chocado contra él.

—Oye qué pasa contigo, tonta... - el heredero Ackerman reclamó con molestia, pero al notar el terror en los ojos de Hanji se detuvo.

—Maestra... ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Por qué corres por la mansión a las tres de la mañana?

Hanji no podía ni levantarse del piso, realmente estaba aterrada, veía a los ojos de Levi y aun no podía creer lo agradecida que estaba de ver a un humano normal frente a ella.

Además la seguridad en aquellos ojos fríos la hicieron sentir rápidamente que estaba fuera de peligro.

—Yo... había algo en mi habitación, no... no sé lo que era, pero... pero gruñía... y yo...

El heredero continuaba mirándola sin comprender qué le ocurría, tal vez era ella quien necesitaba tratamiento y no su pequeña prima.

—Por favor, ayúdame solo... Quiero saber que todo está bien – Hanji no podía dejar de llorar, se sentía como una niña suplicando que sus padres ahuyentaran a los monstruos bajo su cama, pero estaba desesperada.

—¿Quieres que vaya hasta tu habitación a ver si no hay una bestia salida de tu estúpida cabeza?

El hombre del cabello se cruzó de brazos y continuó mirando a la chica con expresión antipática.

—Te juro que no te molestaría si no estuviera desesperada.

—Sabes, he escuchado mejores escusas para invitarme a una habitación en el medio de la noche – el hombre comenzó a caminar y se giró para mirar a la chica.

—¿Piensas quedarte? ¡Vamos no tengo toda la noche!

La castaña se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y se levantó para seguir de cerca al joven heredero que avanzaba malhumorado por los pasillos de la mansión.

Y aun con lo asustada que estaba, no pudo evitar notar la escancia masculina y embriagadora que emitía aquel muchacho de piel pálida.

—¿Y bien? - Levi se plantó en el centro de la habitación después de haber revisado cada rincón —¿Dónde está el puto lobo que quería tragarte?

Hanji estaba muy avergonzada, pero mucho más calmada, sin dudas, esta entraba en la lista de situaciones más ilógicamente traumáticas que había tenido.

—Estaré eternamente agradecida contigo – Hanji fingió una sonrisa, aún estaba nerviosa y se enfrentaba al hecho de que cuando el heredero se fuera tendría que quedarse sola de nuevo

Levi la miró por unos segundos, las palabras se habían evaporado de su boca como la densa neblina nocturna por las mañanas.

—Bien… - dijo más para sí mismo y se dirigió a la puerta, notó enseguida que la chica aún estaba nerviosa y se compadeció de ella.

La maestra aun miraba nerviosa en todas direcciones, temía que en cuanto se quedara sola la voz demoniaca o las pesadillas regresarían.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? No haré algo divertido, pero es mejor que estar aquí.

—Claro que si – los ojos de la chica brillaron de felicidad.

—Pero te quedarás callada y no me interrumpirás mientras trabajo ¿Está bien? O esta será la última vez que te ayude.

—Por supuesto haré lo que digas.

Después de hablar Hanji se dio cuenta de lo que eso podría significar, pero afortunadamente ese no era el heredero con el que ella había soñado.

Hanji tomó un abrigo con la velocidad de un rayo y salió de la habitación, Levi miró con recelo el techo de la habitación por ultima vez y luego cerró la puerta.

…

—¿Dónde están tus amigos?

—Son las putas tres de la mañana, dónde crees que pueden estar – Levi miró a la chica con su expresión antipática.

—Tienes razón…

—Además ellos no tienen permitido entrar aquí – Levi escogió un lienzo en blanco y los colores de pintura que necesitaría y se sentó ocultando su trabajo a la chica.

—Odio que la gente me interrumpa así que quédate quieta y callada.

Por primera vez en su vida ella obedeció una orden de ese estilo y se sentó frente a la chimenea observando el fuego.

Por supuesto que estaba interesada en ver lo que el heredero estaba a punto de pintar, pero no quería echar a la basura la ayuda generosa que el hombre malhumorado le había dado.

El hombre se había sentado de frente a ella, pero con varios metros de distancia y ya había comenzado a trabajar.

Mientras tanto, Hanji recorría la habitación con la vista habían varias pinturas paisajes naturales y algunas ciudades, Hanji reconoció la Plaza Roja y el Taj Mahal nocturno.

También pudo reconocer a Kuchel y Mikasa en una hermosa pintura colorida, y a Isabel y Furlan en otra, curiosamente al observar sobre la chimenea se dio cuenta de que había un espacio vacío.

La pintura que estuvo ahí era grande, más que las demás, ella supuso que se trataba de una de las que estaban en el estudio de la señora Kuchel.

Su atención se centró en el fuego nuevamente, al menos ahí no hacía frio y la presencia del heredero Ackerman le hacía sentir que no habría más monstruos y pesadillas al menos por esa noche.

—"_Bruja sin sentimientos…"_ – Hanji recordó a su torturada madre insultándola como si fuese su peor enemiga.

La castaña quería ahogarse en sus lágrimas, pero fingió lo mejor que pudo para no molestar al hombre que aunque parecía concentrado.

La miraba tal vez intentado descifrar sus pensamientos o simplemente pensando en que había sido mala idea llevar a una extraña a su estudio.

.

La chica parpadeo un par de veces, estaba confundida, la chimenea estaba al revés.

—¿Qué pasó? – Hanji se levantó del piso, se había quedado dormida sin notarlo y ya había amanecido.

—¿Dónde estoy…? ¡Levi! Lo siento… mucho – la castaña se giró para descubrir que estaba sola.

Se sintió avergonzada, había sido invitada por el heredero en persona y ella no había hecho más que llorar y roncar el resto de la madrugada.

Se puso de pie, debía salir de ahí antes de que alguien la viera y hiciera un escandalo por un simple malentendido.

—¡¿Petra? ¿Qué haces aquí?! – al salir de la habitación Hanji se encontró con que la mucama pelirroja ya la estaba esperando.

—Buenos días señorita Zoe, nadie tiene permitido entrar al estudio del joven amo Levi… permítame escoltarla al comedor.

—¿Comedor?

—Si, ya es hora de almorzar.

—No, iré directamente con Mikasa.

[...]

—¿Por qué estás tan triste? ¿Extrañas tu casa? - Mikasa miro a su tutora fijamente.

—¿Qué? No estoy triste, solo tuve una mala noche.

—No me mientas – la niña no era fácil de engañar —Puedo ver en tus ojos que estás triste.

—Solo tuve una pesadilla muy mala.

—¿Estás triste por una pesadilla? – Mikasa era arrogante, le parecía ridículo que un adulto se sintiera mal por una simple pesadilla —Ven conmigo.

La niña asiática arrastró a su tutora por la mansión hasta el ala tres, el camino fue más largo y la castaña se apiadó de la servidumbre.

Esa ala parecía más antigua, grande y lujosa, (si era posible) por lo que el personal de limpieza debía tener mucho trabajo por hacer.

—Esta es el ala de los mayores, aquí están las habitaciones de la tía Kuchel, mis padres y la del tío Kenny también.

La niña se detuvo frente a una puerta —Aquí también hay algo que te gustará – Mikasa empujó la puerta y le mostró a su tutora un biblioteca.

Hanji sonrió de inmediato se sentía como una niña en una dulcería.

—Ya decidí que serás mi hermana mayor, así que no quiero que estés triste – Mikasa comenzó a recorrer los estantes.

—Esto es… Mikasa te lo agradezco – Hanji comenzó a rebuscar entre las montañas de libros.

—Iré por mis cosas… - la niña se marchó corriendo y la castaña se quedó en silencio.

Observó de estante en estante sin saber cual escoger, instintivamente se detuvo en un estante y como si fuese obra del destino, se topó con algo que cambiaría su vida.

Un libro pequeño llamó su atención, el color y el encuadernado eran idénticos al que ella había comprado en la ciudad, pero en mejor estado, turquesa y aterciopelado.

Sin dudarlo comenzó a revisar su contenido y se sorprendió al notar que no era el mismo que ella tenía, tal vez era una especie de primer o segundo tomo.

Un hombre entró en la biblioteca y Hanji a penas le prestó atención, era obvio que era parte del personal de limpieza por lo que no debía preocuparse.

Rápidamente llegó al final, sin detenerse demasiado a leer su contenido y entonces descubrió algo sumamente inquietante.

En la página final, había una especie de ilustración echa a mano con tinta indeleble; Se trataba de una mujer con un elegante vestido victoriano, pero la parte de su rostro había sido arrancada.

—Disculpa… ¿Sabes quien es esta mujer y por qué su rostro no esta?

El muchacho dejó su trabajo actual y se acercó a la invitada —¿Ella? Es la autora, estos libros pertenecían a la abuela del amo Kenny y la ama Kuchel, así que es posible que fuera un antepasado suyo.

—Entiendo… - Hanji tenía miedo, cada vez que tocaba su libro tenía horribles pesadillas y ahora poseía dos libros.

La castaña regresó al estante y rebuscó entre los montones de libros para encontrar otra pista sobre el Ackerman escritor, pero fue inútil.

Ese pequeño libro color turquesa era la único que quedaba, la maestra sintió un fuerte impulso de ir donde la señora Kuchel a preguntarle, pero prefirió guardarlo como un secreto.

[…]

—Esta es una noche especial – Kuchel se puso de pie y llamó la atención de las personas en la mesa.

—Mi hermano ha regresado – la mujer señaló al hombre intimidante que había tomado el asiento principal en la mesa.

Hanji lo observó, alto, delgado con facciones toscas y piel descuidada, se erguía dominante y orgulloso frente a sus devotos invitados.

—Gracias Kuchel – el hombre habló sin formalidades —Todos saben que hoy es una noche importante, pero antes…

El hombre extendió su mano hacia la tutora invitada —Hanji Zoe, bienvenida a mi casa, lamento no estar aquí cuando llegó, tuve que hacer una diligencia, pero espero que hayan sido amables con usted.

—Agradezco su amabilidad y la de su familia – la chica sentía el aura de peligro que emanaba del hombre mayor, igual a la Levi, pero más oscura.

—Continuemos… Todos saben por qué están aquí ¿Cierto? Esta noche hay luna gris y saben lo que significa.

—Esta es una de las fechas más importantes para los todos, la luna gris de los Ackerman jamás debe ser ignorada – el pastor Nick juntó las palmas de sus manos y habló con devoción.

—Esta noche honraremos a nuestros antepasados – el líder dio una explicación rápida a la confundida y curiosa Hanji Zoe.

—Lamentablemente es un ritual sagrado para nosotros así que no podrá acompañarnos – Kenny fue conciso, Hanji asintió comprensiva aunque quería saber de qué se trataba.

Hanji notó lo animados que estaban todos, incluso Levi sostenía una conversación con Furlan.

Mikasa, Armin y Eren comenzaron a jugar con su comida en cuanto la pusieron frente a ellos, los adultos que la rodeaban no se quedaban atrás.

La castaña dio un último vistazo a la mesa, todos conversaban excepto los dos jóvenes extranjeros como de costumbre porque desde que llegó no los había visto charlar con nadie y en el caso de la chica jamás probaba bocado.

Sin embargo esa noche había una charola dorada frente a ella el plato estaba cubierto y se mantuvo así durante toda la cena.

Esos chicos eran un misterio, no parecían ser parte de la familia y a nadie parecían interesarle.

La cena acabó y Petra llevó a Hanji a su nueva habitación, la castaña había sido reubicada en el ala dos sin saber por qué, pero en cuanto entró a la habitación le encantó.

Al igual que el estudio de Levi su habitación tenía una chimenea, Zoe casi podía llorar de la emoción, por la noche no tendría que pasar frio o estar en la oscuridad otra vez.

—El amo Kenny la verá mañana a primera hora, por ahora descanse…

Cuando Petra se retiró la castaña se acercó al fuego, no se había dado cuenta de lo asustada que estaba hasta que estuvo sola.

Temía dormir y que su madre o aquel extraño ser aparecieran de nuevo para torturarla, porque a pesar de que había sido solo una pesadilla Hanji aun podía sentir el olor de los restos putrefactos de su progenitora.

De pronto se sintió muy sucia, ver a un monstruo sacar las viseras de su madre por sus genitales no era algo que se superara tan fácilmente.

Tenía que darse una ducha y aunque el recuerdo de la primera noche que pasó ahí llegó a su mente, no tuvo más opción que luchar con ese temor que parecía incrementar con cada día que pasaba ahí.

Esta vez tomaría precauciones, no se atrevería a leer el libro antes de dormir, al menos por un tiempo.

En esta habitación el cuarto de baño era mucho más grande y privado; la castaña llenó la tina, encendió las velas aromáticas que le habían dejado, se quitó el collar y se recostó dentro del agua.

—Este lugar es una locura – la chica soltó su larga cabellera color chocolate y se relajó.

—Será mejor que hable con alguien al respecto… - Hanji sabía que sufrir ese tipo de pesadillas y ataques de pánico no era bueno, así que debía hablar con alguien.

Su padre podría morir de un ataque cardiaco si se enteraba que su hija soñó semejante cosa y Moblit, él seguramente insistiría para que volviera a Japón.

El problema era que a pesar de que llevaba muy poco tiempo ahí y había sufrido algunos percances, ella ya no quería irse.

Los misterios de ese lugar eran delirantes, además Mikasa la necesitaba, la niña estaba sola, los adultos no parecían interesados en ella.

—A Mike le encantará saber que me volví loca – Zoe finalmente, se decidió por contactar a su amigo de toda la vida.

Confiaba en él y sabía que la escucharía, tal vez le recetaría algún medicamento o rutina de relajación, mientras tanto iba a aprovechar su nueva habitación.

Sus parpados se cerraron con pesadez, estaba muy cansada y aunque temía dormir, no lo pudo evitar.

Se sentía como si flotara en una nube suave y cálida, tal vez no era normal sentirse tan relajada y feliz.

De pronto entre la oscuridad de sus dueños, una figura se volvió tangible, estaba ahí frente a ella.

—¿El collar de mi madre? – el artefacto se balanceaba frente a ella.

La castaña lo observó durante unos segundos y luego lo tocó con la punta de sus dedos, y en cuanto hicieron contacto Hanji despertó.

—¿Agua? – Levi estaba ahí frente a ella, de pie observándola —La sangre sería más útil, pero si eso te gusta…

—¿Levi? – Hanji se sentó ignorando que estaba desnuda —"Diablos, debo estar soñando nuevamente"

Levi sonrió con malicia, sus ojos brillaban con un gris metálico poco natural, pero la chica no estaba asustada.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? – comenzó a atar su cabello.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? – el heredero comenzó a acercarse.

Hanji negó rápidamente, si era otro sueño con aquel hombre hermoso, lo disfrutaría.

.

.

.

Esta vez solo quiero decir que estaba a media noche escribiendo este cap. Y senti mucho miedo porque la parte en la que Hanji escuchó la voz demoniaca estando despierta está basada en una experiencia real que me tocó vivir...

Así que "Que miedo" no es broma.

Eso es todo, nos vemos en la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

_~Luna Ackerman~_

* * *

—La veremos mañana señorita Zoe.

La castaña se levantó mientras las personas a su alrededor la miraban fijamente, las grandes puertas del comedor se cerraron de forma casi estruendosa cuando Petra las empujó para darle privacidad a las personas que acababan de cenar.

Dentro del comedor el ambiente se había vuelto sombrío, varios miembros de la servidumbre se posicionaron formando un circulo alrededor de la mesa y aguardaron a que el líder diera la señal para iniciar.

—Antes de declarar el inicio de la "Luna Gris Ackerman" necesito anunciarles que este año el tiempo es más oscuro, parece que finalmente tendremos que enfrentarnos a nuestro enemigo - el hombre hablaba con seguridad mientras sus receptores escuchaban ansiosos y preocupados.

—Mi viaje no fue exitoso y no logré ni eliminar a mi enemigo ni conseguí el apoyo de la familia del ártico... No es fácil anunciarles esto, pero es la realidad, necesitamos concluir el ritual con éxito o la siguiente década será imposible seguir adelante.

Todos sabían que cuando Kenny Ackerman fallaba en una misión significaba que las cosas iban realmente mal.

—Levi, Mikasa, espero que sepan lo que esto significa para ustedes, esta vez no voy a tolerar errores, si fallan no tendré piedad - Levi deseó poder asesinar a su tío con la mirada, mientras Mikasa asentía decidida.

—Eso era todo, ahora sí daremos inicio a nuestra noche de Luna Gris - el mayor de los Ackerman le dio la señal a la servidumbre y luego cambió de lugar con el Pastor Nick.

—Estoy honrado de estar un año más alabando a la luna Gris, hablé con el señor y sus deseos fueron cambiar al Verdugo, así que a partir de este año declaro a Annie Leonhardt como la nueva Verdugo - Nick dio la orden y un miembro de la servidumbre levantó la tapa de la bandeja frente a la chica rubia.

Los ojos azules de la mujer rubia brillaron de emoción al ver sobre la bandeja, una daga completamente afilada, negra y satinada como el ónix, la mujer deseaba con locura tenerla en sus manos desde la noche de luna llena del año anterior cuando el pastor Nick invadió la granja de su padre para anunciarle que había sido escogida para tan importante tarea.

Los empleados colocaron frente a cada persona de la mesa, una túnica con capucha de color gris claro, mientras que las de Levi y Annie eran de color rojo sangre, todos se pusieron de pie y se vistieron con aquellas telas.

La única persona que no recibió una túnica fue el extranjero masculino por el que ni siquiera Hanji se había interesado, pero el hombre no parecía ofendido él sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Los Ackerman y sus invitados se retiraron del comedor y en una formación jerárquica marcharon hacia el laberinto en completo silencio.

Guiándolos, Kenny marchaba al frente seguido por el futuro líder de la familia: Levi; después de él la que un día fue escogida para dar a luz al siguiente prodigio Ackerman: Kuchel; A ella la seguía la escogida para expandir el linaje Ackerman: Mikasa y luego todos los invitados.

Al final marchaban, el extranjero que aparentemente no era miembro de la familia, seguido de cerca por la nueva Verdugo, quien caminaba en silencio escuchando las palabras que el pastor Nick recitaba en otro idioma; Y finalmente, el Pastor Nick cerraba la formación, dejando a su paso un camino de rocas negro mate.

Todos marcharon en silencio y oscuridad a través de los caminos que llevaban a su destino final, destino que todos estaban ansiosos por alcanzar, en especial Levi y Annie ya que ese era una noche especial para ambos.

Las personas llegaron finalmente a la fuente iluminada por antorchas con fuego azul, pero esta vez a diferencia de cuando Hanji visitó el lugar, no había una simple fuente, en el centro, rodeada de agua había una estatua y a sus pies había un altar decorado con velas que brillaban del mismo color que las antorchas.

El altar, además estaba formado por varias cosas entre ellas el medallón con el cuervo grabado en él; Y frente a la fuente se había construido o colocado una mesa de piedra lista para ser utilizada para el ritual.

El Pastor Nick llevó al joven extranjero a la mesa y lo recostó ahí a los pies de la estatua que brillaba con la creciente luz de la luna y las antorchas de color anormal.

Nick se situó a la altura de la cabeza del joven, mientras que Levi y Annie se colocaron a los lados, el hombre al derecho y la mujer al izquierdo.

Nick pronunció unas palabras en su extraño idioma y el ambiente se ensombreció, la brisa comenzó a enfriarse y la luz de las antorchas ya no fue suficiente para iluminar el lugar: La luna había comenzado a cambiar.

Los ojos de Levi y Annie comenzaron a brillar, los del hombre de color gris y los de la mujer de color rojo, los dientes de ambos también cambiaron, crecieron afilados como los de un tiburón, pero aún más peligrosos.

El Pastor acabó de recitar las palabras/plegarias, y Annie supo que su momento había llegado, sacó la navaja de su túnica y la humedeció en el agua de la fuente y con esto se acercó a la mesa. Con una sonrisa en sus labios comenzó a cortar la piel blanca del joven sacrificio desde su pecho hasta el ombligo; El hombre ni siquiera gritó, parecía feliz.

El hombre mayor sostuvo la cabeza del extranjero mientras Levi observaba cómo la rubia rebuscaba con su sádica mano entre las entrañas del sacrificio hasta extraer su corazón con rudeza; El Pastor Nick soltó la cabeza del hombre que, como acto de otro mundo, seguía respirando, luego tomó un cáliz del altar y se acercó a la mujer rubia.

Y bajo la celosa mirada de Kenny Ackerman, Annie exprimió un poco de la sangre dentro de la copa, el mayor de los Ackerman extrañaba sus excelentes y crueles días como el Verdugo de la familia, desgraciadamente las obligaciones como líder le habían arrebatado la oportunidad de seguir asesinando a sangre fría.

Levi se quitó la ropa hasta tener el torso desnudo luego bebió de la copa y con el resto de la sangre recién exprimida, el Pastor dibujó un símbolo parecido a un tridente en el pecho pálido de Levi y permitió que la luz de la luna, que ahora estaba completamente gris iluminara la piel ensangrentada del heredero... ¿Heredero de qué?

Con eso, su participación en el ritual había terminado así que, bajo la estricta mirada de los presentes, el heredero Ackerman volvió a internarse en el laberinto, cuando este desapareció Nick pronunció las últimas palabras hacia el fenómeno lunar y el círculo de personas se estrechó alrededor de la mesa, mientras sus ojos brillaban de forma antinatural.

La Verdugo le encajó una mordida al órgano palpitante y recién extraído que sostenía en la mano igual que un trofeo; Y entonces todas las personas comenzaron a desmembrar y devorar al sacrificio de la forma más salvaje posible, sus facciones no parecían humanas, con ojos brillantes y dientes afilados.

Annie sentía una sensación de realización personal recorrer su cuerpo, comer el corazón era un lujo que solo el Verdugo podía tener, ella quería más, necesitaba sentir el sabor del miedo inundando su boca, pero de pronto algo llamó su atención.

En el ambiente había un olor, un sonido que para ella destacaba a través de aquel manjar de lamentos gruñidos de ultratumba y sonidos de huesos rotos y órganos triturados, la chica miró fijamente hacia la oscuridad de la noche y aguardó.

…

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? - Hanji comenzó a atar su cabello.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? - el heredero comenzó a acercarse.

Hanji negó rápidamente, si era otro sueño con aquel hombre hermoso, lo disfrutaría.

—Chica lista... - Levi se acercó lentamente a ella, como si quisiera conquistarla con la mirada —¿Quieres acompañarme...?

El hombre extendió su mano y sonrió de forma seductora, la castaña no podía negarse y aunque ni siquiera respondió, el hombre de cabello negro supo que ella había aceptado; Jamás se negaría —Sabía que querías.

Hanji ni siquiera pudo quejarse de su actitud altanera, la sensación que le advertía que ese hombre era peligroso había desaparecido.

Tal vez ese era el Levi real, no era otro sueño húmedo o pesadilla, el hombre estaba ahí y lo comprobó cuando tomó su collar y se lo colocó en el cuello acariciando suavemente la piel de su pecho.

—Quiero estar contigo - ella se levantó y tomó la mano tibia de aquel hombre de baja estatura.

El viento no soplaba más, la luna no iluminaba la habitación, en ese momento solo existían dos personas y estaban a punto de volverse una; Hanji cerró los ojos y se recostó en la cama.

En ese momento habían dos cosas en su mente; Quería estar con él, pero había duda dentro de ella. Cada noche al cenar lo veía ahí sentado a unos metros, pero a él no parecía importarle y eso la volvía loca.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba ahí con ella, pero no era para nada como esperaba, de pronto comenzó a sentirse insegura, el hombre estaba sobre ella, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, pero la incomodidad crecía a pasos bestiales.

—Levi... No creo que esto sea... Una buena idea... Tu tío podría echarme y Mikasa... se quedará sola... - ella hablaba, pero él no parecía escucharla.

—Además mi prometido... Moblit no merece que lo trate de esta forma... Por favor, déjame - el hombre no respondió, parecía que había perdido el encanto que lo caracterizaba o simplemente había dejado de afectar a Hanji.

—¿Me escuchaste? ¡Dije que te alejes de mí! - Hanji comenzó a forcejear, sabía que si el hombre decidía abusar de ella no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer, pero jamás se rendiría sin dar pelea —¡Aléjate de mí!

La castaña abrió los ojos de golpe y se espantó al ver sobre ella una figura más grande y robusta que la que se suponía que pertenecía a Levi Ackerman.

—Te dije que jamás te quitaras el collar de tu madre ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - una voz profunda respondió sin dejar de presionar el cuerpo de la mujer.

—Te dije que te fueras y te quedaste, ni siquiera pudiste cumplir con la promesa de mantener ese collar en ti... Ahora no tengo más opción que hacer esto...- la mujer creyó, en un principio, que él se refería a que la tomaría por la fuerza, pero no fue así.

El hombre inmovilizó a la castaña con sus piernas mientras sostenía un cuchillo en sus manos, luego cortó una de sus muñecas para que su sangre espesa y caliente como la lava, bañara el pecho bronceado de la chica.

—¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! - la mujer comenzó a llorar, estaba aterrorizada.

—Solo la oscuridad puede tocar a la oscuridad... - el hombre susurró al ver como su sangre se volvía petróleo al hacer contacto con la piel de la chica —Ya estás marcada, lo siento mucho, Hanji Zoe**.**

El hombre sacó de su bolcillo un encendedor que iluminó su rostro, la mujer quedó impactada al ver que era un rostro demasiado familiar y al mismo tiempo desconocido: Erwin Smith, pero lo más impresionante era que estaba a punto de quemarla viva y ella no podía despertar de su shock.

El sonido de una explosión inundó el ambiente y la luz proveniente del pasillo venció parte de la oscuridad paranormal que envolvía la habitación.

Entones ella vio aquellos ojos azules llenos de dolor y arrepentimiento de Erwin por un par de segundos antes de que saliera disparado hacia el jardín, llevándose la pared, casi completa, con él.

Hanji no sabía qué había sucedido exactamente, alguien derribó la puerta tal vez con algún explosivo, aunque no tenía sentido pues solo debían girar el pomo para poder entrar, pero aun así la habían salvado y no podía pedir más.

La peste a combustible era demasiado fuerte, ella sospechó que jamás podría liberarse del olor, pero en ese momento no importaba, alguien acababa de intentar asesinarla.

—**Es muy raro ¿No es así? Esta es la segunda vez... No, la tercera** \- una voz aparentemente masculina habló frente a Hanji, desde la oscuridad frente a su cama.

No era una voz que hubiese escuchado antes en la mansión, pero estaba demasiado impactada como para reaccionar.

—**Mientras algunas personas viven su vida, envejeciendo, pudriéndose en aburrimiento sin que nada pase en sus vidas, sin que nadie se interese en ellos, tú... Una simple maestra que atiende los problemas psicológicos de los niños... Alguien ya intentó asesinarte tres veces** \- mientras el hombre hablaba los recuerdos volvían a la mente de la chica, lenta y dolorosamente.

—**Eres nadie... Patética... Fea... Inútil...** \- el hombre hablaba desde la oscuridad mientras Hanji recordó por qué su padre criaba perros de ataque para la familia y por qué se mudaban constante mente cuando era niña —**Pero eres Hanji Zoe y eres especial ¿No lo crees?**

Un hombre joven salió de la oscuridad y se sentó frente a la castaña, mientras ella lo observaba sin poder hacer más que eso, el hombre era encantador, delgado, piel pálida, cabello negro y con rasgos asiáticos, hablaba con seguridad mientras Hanji moría de miedo.

—**Qué curioso, incendiaron tu habitación cuando tenías siete y cuando tenías quince... Y ahora... Bueno esta vez, ha sido más preciso ...**

…

Levi reconoció un aroma extraño dentro de la mansión y supo que las cosas andaban mal, el ala dos no era frecuentado por la servidumbre por la noche y menos en una noche de luna gris.

Él sabía que no había muchas personas tan estúpidas como para invadir la mansión en una fecha tan importante así que debía tratarse de una persona en específico.

El heredero pateo la puerta con toda la ira que llevaba dentro, cuando reconoció el olor proveniente de la habitación de la maestra.

No hizo preguntas y no esperó a que algo más ocurriera, se lanzó con la velocidad de un rayo y golpeó al hombre rubio con todas sus fuerzas.

Erwin cayó desde el segundo piso y aterrizó sobre sus piernas, estaba mareado y confundido, pero logró apartarse antes de que su enemigo lo golpeara.

Levi quería matarlo, no se contuvo ni un poco a pesar de que sabía que la segunda línea de descendencia no era tan fuerte como ellos.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! - el más bajo gritó enfurecido.

—Esto debe hacerse, odio tener que ser yo - Erwin intentaba recuperarse del golpe, la luna gris fortalecía la oscuridad, lo que significaba que ambos clanes se beneficiaban, pero era mejor para la raza superior.

—¿Bromeas? Hay mucho en juego... - esta vez el de baja estatura no permitiría que nadie se interpusiera entre lo que más quería y él.

—No olvides nuestro trato, heredero Ackerman.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, Levi se quedó en shock, sabía que el hombre rubio tenía razón, pero a veces la ambición era más fuerte que la razón.

Fue por eso que Levi no se percató que alguien avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos, el heredero no tuvo tiempo para responder porque en cuestión de segundos Erwin había desaparecido de su vista.

Fue surrealista la imagen del hombre rubio en el piso retorciéndose por librarse de los dientes que ya habían destrozado su cuello.

La razón por la que Annie Leonhardt había sido escogida como Verdugo era su insaciable sed de sangre y sufrimiento, aun antes de ser convertida ella ya se había hecho una reputación.

—¡Nooo! ¡Detente bestia sin cerebro! - Levi sabía que en el estado en el que estaba la mujer era inútil intentar razonar con ella.

Probablemente ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Levi estaba ahí, su cuerpo se movía por impulsos que ella no podía controlar, reconoció el olor de Erwin como un enemigo y lo eliminó.

—Mierda... - Levi sintió el aura oscura que provenía de la habitación de Hanji y se marchó en seguida.

…

—**¿Estás asustada? No te preocupes, te conozco bien y tú a mí **\- el hombre asiático habló de forma seductora.

—Esto parece... Magia negra - la castaña no sabía si está durmiendo o no, tal vez ya había perdido la cabeza, pero vio claramente la sangre convertirse en petróleo sobre ella.

—**¿Magia negra? ¿Tú? - **el hombre comenzó a reír —**¿Tú, la gran Hanji Zoe asustada, hablando sobre magia negra?**

A Hanji también le parecía ridículo, pero no conocía ningún procedimiento químico que convirtiera la sangre común en un elemento inflamable.

—¿Qué eres? - Hanji necesitó varios minutos solo para formular una pregunta.

—**¿No lo sabes? Pronto me conocerás.**

El corazón de Hanji latía con fuerza y su cabeza daba vueltas, no sabía en qué momento su vida se había convertido en un digno infierno, tal vez siempre fue así o tal vez había empeorado desde que llegó a esa casa de locos.

En medio de tanto silencio un sonido comenzó como una simple armonía de tambores que resonaban cada vez con más fuerza en la oscuridad, por un momento pensó que eran los latidos de su corazón.

Pero el volumen de los tambores se volvía cada vez más insoportable, eran tambores de guerra, Hanji deseaba poder cubrir sus oídos con sus manos, pero no podía moverse.

La brisa comenzó a soplar en su dirección como si ahora la atención del hombre frente a ella estuviera centrada en su pobre alma confundida.

El hombre de cabello negro se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia adelante, tal vez no era tan alto, pero definitivamente era sobrecogedor, la chica no pudo hacer más que esperar a que hiciera su siguiente movimiento.

—¿Estás bien? - Levi estaba frente a ella repentinamente.

El hombre de baja estatura tomó una sábana y se la colocó en los hombros, fue como si desatara los grilletes que la mantenían atada a la cama.

La atmósfera oscura había desaparecido igual que el hombre asiático que la había acompañado desde que Erwin se marchó.

La mujer saltó a los brazos del heredero, no le importó que el creyera que estaba loca, solo quería saber que estaba consciente y que aún estaba cuerda, porque en el fondo sentía aquellos brazos tan familiares, y aunque eran fríos, para ella eran cómodos y seguros.

—Quédate aquí ¿Está bien? Iré a ver que mi familia esté bien, enviaré a algunos hombres a cuidarte - Levi llevó a Hanji a su propia habitación, sabía que nadie se atrevería a entrar ahí.

—No, por favor, no me dejes sola... Iré contigo si es necesario - la mujer comenzó a llorar, ya no sabía si debía temer que Erwin la quemara viva o que el misterioso hombre de cabello negro apareciera de nuevo.

A pesar de que aquel apuesto hombre delgado y pálido, ni siquiera la había tocado ella estaba realmente asustada, pero lo que más temía era que al día siguiente seguramente desearía descubrir la verdad y se buscaría problemas o algo peor.

—Hanji, Mikasa podría estar en peligro, dúchate y yo volveré para cuando hayas terminado, lo prometo.

El hombre se marchó y aseguró la puerta, la castaña pudo escuchar el sonido de la llave, ella no sabía si debía moverse o no, pero el fuerte aroma en su piel la estaba matando.

Lentamente se dirigió al baño, mientras analizaba cada rincón de aquella habitación gigantesca, las pinturas dentro de la habitación de Levi eran más tenebrosas que las del resto de la casa, unas mostraban una aldea en llamas, en otras una hoguera encendida y en otras el medallón del cuervo bañado de sangre.

La castaña no quiso observar más y cerró la puerta del baño con fuerza, dentro se sintió mucho más tranquila a pesar de que el frio cada vez se hacía más insoportable.

Giró la llave del agua caliente, se puso directamente debajo del ella y lloró hasta quedarse sin aliento. De pronto una idea llegó a su mente _"...Ya estás marcada..." _recordó las palabras del hombre rubio.

Ella tomó la navaja para afeitar de la mesa y la puso sobre su muñeca, quería asegurarse de que su sangre seguía siendo roja, tenía mucho miedo y necesitaba saber que aún era una simple mujer común y corriente.

Las manos le temblaban así que volvió a la ducha y respiró profundamente —Todo está bien, esto fue solo una pesadilla... - ella se dio valor y presionó la navaja contra su piel.

—Puedo morir por esto... - entonces dirigió el filo hacia su dedo índice y cortó su piel.

Sus ojos color chocolate se mantuvieron fijos en la punta de su dedo, un segundo que pareció eterno hasta que de pronto el líquido espeso y tibio brotó de su interior, Hanji se sobresaltó y enjuagó la sangre antes de saber si era realmente roja o no.

Hanji salió del baño deseando que Levi estuviese ahí y así poder dormir unas horas antes de decidir qué debería hacer... Y en efecto, no estaba sola, pero lo que encontró fue suficiente para que quisiera huir para siempre de ahí.

La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y podía oír débiles gemidos repletos de dolor y agonía, la castaña se acercó lentamente hacia la cama esperando que fuera todo obra de su imaginación.

—¿Quién está ahí? ¿Levi eres tú?

—Lamentable... Y pensar que yo pude haber sido escogida - otra voz respondió

Hanji detuvo su andar cuando encontró frente a ella a Annie, la mujer estaba medio desnuda y bañada en sangre que parecía haber ingerido, detrás de ella pudo ver el cuerpo casi sin vida de una mujer joven miembro de la servidumbre.

—Supongo que no era apta ni digna... Gracias a Satanás ¿Te lo imaginas? Me los habría comido a todos... - la mujer rubia sonrió y relamió sus dedos.

Hanji se puso de rodillas, no podía dejar de ver al cadáver... Aquel cabello rojo ensangrentado, la mujer había sido amable y cálida con ella desde que llegó y ahora estaba desmembrada en el piso de la habitación del heredero.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir conmigo? - Annie extendió su mano hacia la mujer castaña.

En ese momento el puño de Levi golpeó la cara de Annie y la apartó de Hanji, la castaña comenzó a sentirse mareada, así que se dejó caer al piso y sin poder escuchar o hacer nada observó a las dos personas de baja estatura pelear hasta que la rubia salió de la habitación.

—Lo lamento... - Levi se arrodilló junto al cadáver de Petra -No debí pedirte que vinieras a acompañarla.

Durante la luna gris, la servidumbre de la mansión sabía que debía quedarse en su bóveda y salir hasta que el sol también lo hiciera, pero el heredero le había pedido a la pelirroja que acompañase a la asustada chica que había dejado en su habitación.

Petra tuvo la mala suerte de estar ahí cuando la salvaje y enloquecida Annie llegó por Hanji.

[...]

Hanji despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero no había tiempo para quedarse en cama descansando necesitaba averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Lo que había vivido la noche anterior fue real, ella aun estaba en la lujosa habitación del heredero.

—Petra dijo que el señor Kenny me recibiría hoy... - Hanji se sintió triste, la chica pelirroja no llegaría esa mañana para acompañarla porque había sido brutalmente asesinada.

La castaña se acercó a la orilla de la cama y observó el piso; Nada, no había nada ahí, ninguna mancha de sangre en la alfombra.

Ella comenzó a dudar de sus recuerdos, una marca de ese tamaño no se podía eliminar tan fácilmente ¿O si?

Esa mañana no tomó una ducha solo se puso la ropa que le habían dejado en el tocador y se dispuso a salir a buscar al intermitente líder de la familia.

—Lo lamento señorita, pero tiene prohibido abandonar la habitación - fuera de la habitación había dos hombres que parecían agentes del servicio secreto estadounidense y le prohibieron salir.

Uno de ellos la empujó y cerró la puerta con fuerza, Hanji se levantó del piso y comenzó a buscar sus cosas, tal vez le habían llevado su bolso o su teléfono.

Por supuesto que era una locura ya que ahora ella era casi una rehén, tal vez en ese momento estaban pensando qué hacer con ella.

—Tranquilízate, Hanji seguramente son solo miembros de la policía que han venido a investigar lo que ocurrió.

La chica se quedó en el centro de la habitación mirando en todas direcciones intentando calcular su siguiente movimiento.

Lo primero que hizo fue revisar todas las cosas del heredero, que estaban a su alcance.

—Debo averiguar algo sobre esta familia de locos...

Al inicio Hanji no tuvo éxito, solo encontró ropa perfectamente planchada, relojes costosos, accesorios caros y cosas completamente normales.

Hasta que encontró una especie de caja fuerte con una pantalla táctil, la activó y para poder abrirla necesitó una contraseña.

La clave podían ser letras, números, números y letras combinadas y mucho más, jamás podría descifrarla, pero debía intentarlo.

La castaña se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego escribió "Bermellón" y la puerta se abrió.

Hanji no lo podía creer, era imposible que hubiese adivinado a la primer la contraseña de la caja fuerte de Levi.

Dentro no había muchas cosas, un fino collar de diamantes, un par de anteojos redondeados, una prenda femenina muy fina y unas cuantas fotografías.

Hanji ignoró lo demás en cuanto vio la primera fotografía, su mandíbula cayó hasta el piso cuando vio a su mejor amigo, Mike posando con atuendos dignos de un patrón de la revolución industrial junto a Levi Ackerman.

Zacarías jamás mencionó conocer a un miembro de esa familia, pero ahí estaba entre las posesiones privadas del heredero.

—Entonces... Así fue como me contactaron, Mike me recomendó... Pero, por qué me lo ocultaron.

—Señorita Zoe, ¿Está despierta?

Una voz masculina y rasposa llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta, y ella guardó las cosas y regresó a la cama sin que pudiese ver el resto de las fotografías.

—Adelante - gritó mientras se sentaba de forma elegante en la orilla de la cama.

—¿Qué tal? Lamento toda esta situación, conocernos de esta forma no es... adecuado, pero es lo que hay.

Kenny fingió gentileza y extendió su mano hacia la mujer de cabello castaño hasta que ella la estrechó.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - fiel a su costumbre, Hanji no se demoró en intentar averiguar la verdad.

—Es complicado... Usted sabe que una familia poderosa como la nuestra siempre debe tener rivales, aun cuando nos mantenemos aquí lejos de todos, los problemas se abren camino hasta nosotros.

Zoe se quedó esperando a que dejara de evitar el tema y le dijera de una maldita vez lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—El hombre que la atacó era un... "espía" contratado por nuestros oponentes, su objetivo era secuestrar a nuestra descendencia.

—¿Está diciendo que ese hombre me confundió con Mikasa? Pero él intentó asesinarme, quería quemarme viva.

Kenny la observó con molestia y caminó hacia la ventana para que ella no pudiese ver lo fastidiado que estaba.

—Esas personas son diabólicas, harán cualquier cosa para asegurarse de ser los número uno.

¿Oponentes? ¿Oponentes en qué? ¿Y a qué se refiere con número uno? Todas las dudas se juntaron en la cabeza de la joven tutora.

—¿Mikasa está bien?

—Oh si, por suerte ella estaba con Kuchel alabando a nuestros ancestros.

—¿Por qué no tengo permitido salir?

—Señorita venga aquí un segundo... - Kenny extendió su mano desde su posición junto a la ventana.

Hanji se acercó y observó el patio junto a Kenny, la habitación de Levi había sido remodelada, él había decidido quitar los gigantescos ventanales y en su lugar esas conservadoras ventanas le daban la poca iluminación que necesitaba.

—Anoche se metió un extraño a nuestra propiedad, casi la asesina en lugar de a un miembro de nuestra familia, es lógico que se haga una investigación.

El hombre habló mientras ambos veían a varios agentes recorriendo la propiedad en busca de evidencias.

—Pero y el asesinato...

—¿Qué asesinato? - Kenny no pudo ocultar más su molestia, deseaba poder arrojar a esa molesta mujer por la ventana, pero sabía que aun la necesitaba.

—Petra... Anoche yo la vi... Y la rubia... Ella estaba - las palabras se amontonaban en la cabeza de Hanji y no podía pensar con claridad.

—¿De qué está hablando? Petra está en sus días libres, los utiliza para visitar a su padre.

Hanji se quedó sin palabras, cómo era posible que estuviese de vacaciones si ella la vio muerta en esa misma habitación, el líder Ackerman debía estar mintiendo y ella descubriría el porqué.

—Mikasa la esta esperando en la piscina, no la haga esperar, ella es... difícil de tratar y no querrá decepcionarla.

Kenny se marchó de la habitación y Hanji hizo lo mismo, tenía que encontrar a Levi, él también había estado ahí y había visto a la pelirroja, asesinada.

Su primer movimiento fue dirigirse a su habitación que estaba realmente cerca de la de Levi, y buscar sus cosas.

—Si estos hombres son agentes en verdad ¿Por qué no están buscando pistas en la escena del crimen?

Su habitación estaba tal y como la encontró la primera vez, con la excepción de que había un agujero en la pared, por donde había caído el invasor.

—Además ¿Quién sobrevive a algo así? ¿Y quien puede abrir un agujero en un pared de concreto?

La castaña buscó sus posesiones, pero todo lo que había era su ropa y su collar con la característica piedra negra, los libros y su teléfono no estaban más.

La chica se puso el collar y de inmediato comenzó a sentir mucho frio, y lo más importante, la tristeza y melancolía por su hogar y sus seres queridos se volvió casi insoportable.

Y en ese estado comenzó a recorrer la mansión, buscaba respuestas, ya quería irse a casa y estaba segura de que no se lo permitirían.

—"¡Levi!" - la chica pensó con emoción cuando lo vio dirigirse al ala tres.

Corrió de prisa para alcanzarlo, pero no fue suficiente, el hombre entró en una de las habitaciones y ella decidió escuchar desde el exterior.

—Eso no es justo y tú lo sabes... - eso fue lo primero que escuchó al acercarse a la puerta.

—Es la señora Kuchel - Hanji se sorprendió mientras la mujer mayor continuaba hablando.

_**Kuchel**__: ...No era su trabajo vigilar que los otros se quedaran en su territorio._

_**Kenny**__: Los idiotas sabían que el ritual debía concretarse anoche y por eso vinieron._

_**Kuchel**__: Si, pero tú debías eliminarlos cuando te fuiste, si lo hubieses hecho mi hijo no tendría que estar aquí pagando por algo que no era su responsabilidad._

_**Kenny**__: ¿Tú hijo? También es mi hijo y sé que él solo pudo haberse encargado de todo... Además sabes que es su culpa que tengamos que repetir esto una y otra vez._

_**Kuchel**__: ¡Claro que no! Él no tiene la culpa de haber nacido en esta asquerosa familia (sonido de cristales rotos)_

_**Levi**__: Basta... No soy un niño, sé qué es lo que debo hacer, aun tengo tiempo hasta el baile de inicio de invierno llegue._

_**Kenny**__: Y dime... ¿Cómo lo harás?_

En ese momento Hanji escuchó pasos acercarse por el pasillo así que tuvo que regresar por donde había venido.

—No puedo más... Debo irme... - pensaba mientras se dirigía a su habitación, planeaba empacar y renunciar cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, al llegar al ala principal se encontró con una sorpresa, en las escaleras, tres preadolescentes aguardaban a que algo interesante sucediera, Mikasa, Armin y Eren reían y jugaban como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

Hanji recordó las palabras de Kenny_ "Buscaban a nuestra descendencia"_ eso fue lo que dijo, pero también recordó claramente las palabras de Erwin_ "Ya estás marcada..." _él sabía muy bien a quien estaba atacando y algo le decía a ella que tampoco se había confundido.

—¡Hanji, es hora de mi lección diaria! - Mikasa corrió y saltó frente a la castaña —¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

La niña asiática no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido, Hanji pensó que por su salud mental tal vez los adultos se lo habían ocultado así que ella haría lo mismo, después de todo sabía en carne propia lo que se siente que alguien intente matarte a tan corta edad.

—Hoy no me siento muy bien... Iré... A mi habitación

—¿Volverás a Japón? - Mikasa se puso pálida.

—Mikasa... ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Hanji se detuvo y se giró para encarar a la niña de cabello negro.

—Te irás... Vas abandonarme como mis padres lo hicieron

—En realidad no quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo quedarme aquí.

—¡Por favor, por favor, no te vayas! - la niña comenzó a llorar —Eres mi hermana mayor, no me dejes.

—Lo lamento, por favor entiéndeme, alguien más capacitado que yo me suplantará...

—¡NO, NO QUIERO A NADIE MÁS! ¡TE PROMETO QUE SERÉ BUENA! - la menor elevó el tono de su voz.

—Lo siento, ya tomé mi decisión... - Hanji volvió a caminar, pero un par de pequeñas manos la detuvieron y la hicieron girar.

Mikasa miró de frente a Hanji y la abrazó, por su estatura el rostro de Mikasa se presionó contra el pecho de su tutora, justo donde traía el collar de su madre.

—¡AAAAH!

Un chillido de dolor, casi demoniaco inundó el ambiente y el olor a carne quemada alteró los sentidos de la mujer castaña.

Mikasa retrocedió mientras salía humo de color blanco de su mejilla, la chica sujetaba su piel mientras sus alaridos se escuchaban en toda la mansión, Hanji intentaba ayudarla con desesperación.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Mikasa debemos llevarte a un hospital! - Hanji estaba asustada, la salud de la niña estaba en peligro por su culpa, Kuchel le advirtió que no usara prendas metálicas en presencia de la chica.

—Niños vayan por ayuda - la castaña le ordenó a los amigos de la heredera y los niños partieron hacia el ala tres.

—Vas a dejarme... por volver con... tu novio... - Mikasa continuó reclamendo mientras ocultaba su herida.

Hanji ignoró el sonido que Mikasa emitía, parecía sacado de una película de terror moderna y se acercó para intentar ver la gravedad de su herida.

—Mikasa, por favor...

—¡Solo responde!

—Él es mi familia, Mikasa, y voy a casarme con él

—¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡ÉL NO TE AMA, TE ESTÁ ENGAÑANDO CON OTRA!

La niña de cabello negro le lanzó su teléfono a la cara a su tutora y cuando esta lo vio, descubrió una fotografía de su novio junto a una chica pelirroja.

Hanji se quedó en shock, había mil preguntas en su mente, cómo fue que Mikasa tenía su teléfono y cómo sabía la contraseña para desbloquearlo, quién envió la fotografía, era real o no...

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora porque la pequeña chica estaba herida y era su culpa.

—¡NO... NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE VAYAS! - Mikasa tomó con fuerza descomunal el cuello de su tutora y la acercó a su rostro.

La niña estaba completamente fuera de sí, cuando había sometido a la mujer mayor le arrancó el collar del cuello y lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo.

—Te quedarás aquí para siempre, nosotros somos tu familia... ¿Crees que tu novio te ama?

Hanji cayó de espaldas impresionada por el repentino cambio en la actitud de la chica y por la extraña fuerza que había demostrado poseer.

—Claro que no... ¿Piensa que eres brillante? Si, pero jamás te amó, si te amara habría usado el dinero de su segundo doctorado en la boda ¿No lo crees?

Hanji se puso de pie al ver que el rostro de la chica estaba totalmente sano, su piel seguía siendo hermosa y perfecta.

—¿Fingiste todo este tiempo? - Hanji se sintió indignada —Estaba a punto de morir de angustia por ti.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos color marrón, de pronto todo lo que Mikasa dijo, había dejado de tener importancia, Hanji se sentía defraudada por la actitud de la menor.

—Eso fue muy grosero, pequeña - Hanji comenzó a caminar, recogió su collar del piso y se marchó rumbo al ala dos.

Mikasa se quedó de pie, observando con una sonrisa el lugar hacia donde se había marchado la castaña, mientras acariciaba su dolorida mejilla.

—Bien hecho... - Levi puso su mano en el hombro de su prima y le dedicó una sonrisa.

[...]

Hanji no sabía a dónde ir, su habitación aun estaba destrozada y no podía ir a refugiarse a la habitación del heredero si no confiaba en nadie.

Caminó hasta que no pudo más, sus piernas cedieron y cayó de rodillas sollozando como una niña.

—¿Por qué tuve que venir aquí?

Ella envió la fotografía a su prometido y esperó la respuesta, un par de minutos más tarde él la estaba llamando con insistencia.

—Por favor, no me mientas - no había tiempo para un "hola cómo estás" y tampoco era la situación.

—No lo haré... Lo siento, Hanji, pero ya no podemos casarnos.

—Debiste decirme antes que no me amabas, yo vine aquí por ti, para que pudiéramos ser felices juntos.

—Pues no debiste... Lo lamento, pero... no me busques cuando vuelvas a Osaka.

—¡Vete al demonio! Jamás voy a regresar.

La chica cortó la llamada y con mucha furia arrojó lo que estaba en su mano derecha contra el muro.

El collar se estrelló contra la pared tapizada y la piedra se agrietó hasta que se desprendió de si base metálica, aparentemente Mikasa lo había dejado bastante averiado.

En ese momento la castaña comenzó a sentirse mejor, la tristeza se esfumó y también el frío constante en su cuerpo, la chica se arrodilló junto al objeto y lo observó.

Bajo la piedra negra, en la base metálica había una figura finamente tallada —El cuervo...- Hanji susurró.

Las puertas a su espalda se abrieron y cuando ella giró vio los típicos ojos fríos y amargados del heredero.

—¿Quieres entrar? - él extendió su mano hacia la mujer castaña y la llevó dentro de su habitación


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_~Revelaciones~_

* * *

—¿Te sientes mejor? - Levi rellenó el vaso con la bebida alcohólica favorita de la mujer castaña.

—Si... Estoy un poco confundida, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no debí apresurarme y tomar una decisión.

—Ya veo, habías planeado huir - sus ojos grises admiraron cada centímetro de la silueta de la ebria Hanji Zoe.

—La verdad es que esta no es la primera vez que me pasa...

—¿Habían intentado asesinarte antes?

—Si, claro, pero a pesar de eso siento que mi vida había estado pausada desde que nací ¿Entiendes...? Como si hubiese tenido un cronómetro.

—¿Y ahora ha comenzado a avanzar o sigue en pausa? - Levi escuchaba con atención los delirios de ebriedad de la mujer que gota a gota humedecía sus sabanas con su bebida alcohólica.

—Pues es extraño, porque siento que vine al lugar donde siempre debí estar.

Levi terminó el contenido de su copa y continuó —Te sientes en casa aquí... Vaya, debes querer mucho a Mikasa.

Hanji sonrió y se recostó derramando más que un par de gotas de Whisky, pero estaba tan ebria que ni siquiera lo notó —Mikasa es... Un ángel y yo jamás abandono a alguien que me necesita.

—¿Qué hay de tu padre?

—¿Mi padre? ¿Hablas del real o de mi padre adoptivo? - Hanji esperó una respuesta que jamás llegó, así que continuó.

—Mi padre biológico es un misterio, mi madre lo odiaba tanto que lloraba cada vez que yo le preguntaba por él... Supongo que no importa.

Levi se sentó en la orilla de la cama y observó de cerca los rasgos de la chica frente a él, estaba sonrojada por el alcohol y sonreía son razón aparente, tal vez se debía a su estado de ebriedad o quizá solo se trataba de su personalidad naturalmente feliz.

—Mi padre adoptivo vive en Tokio e insistió en que tal vez sería bueno para mí tomar este trabajo - la castaña suspiró y se acomodó entre las sábanas suaves.

—Él es muy independiente y no creo que necesite de mí...

—Creo que no debiste beber tanto - Levi sonrió con maldad al ver la chica estaba casi inconsciente.

—Te diré mi secreto... - Zoe hizo un esfuerzo por alcanzar la mano de su "amigo"

—No sé por qué iba a casarme, jamás estuve enamorada de alguien, pero siento algo... Por ti.

—¿Por mí? - el heredero fingió que no entendía lo que la mujer intentaba decir, porque quería escucharla diciéndolo, el ego de Levi se alimentaba de los sentimientos de esa chica.

—Lo sé, no me conoces ni yo a ti y casi no nos hemos visto, pero yo he soñado contigo... No miento y tampoco soy una pervertida.

—¿Soñar? ¿Te refieres a nuestro encuentro en la fuente? - de pronto una sensación se apoderó del hombre de cabello negro, era algo que no experimentaba hace mucho tiempo: Felicidad.

—La fuente... Si, yo soñé contigo y...

—No fue un sueño... - Levi le quitó el vaso medio vacío de las manos.

—En cuanto supe que viniste quise verte, así que te seguí hasta el laberinto - con un movimiento brusco, colocó a la chica en el centro de la cama y la recostó sobre su estómago.

—Pero Mikasa fue quien... quiso jugar - la mujer a penas y se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando desnuda.

—¿Estás segura de que no te llevó ahí sólo para que te encontraras conmigo? - él fue sincero, estaba seguro de que ella no lo recordaría, estaba demasiado ebria.

—Hablas como si me quisieras... Oye, guapo ¿Conoces a mi amigo Mike?- Hanji abrió los ojos por última vez y la hermosa vista del heredero sin camisa acariciando su espalda, perduró hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

—Mike es mi mejor amigo, por ahora esta... Encargándose de algo y... ¿Yo quererte a ti? Te he necesitado por años - Levi ya no podía controlarse, necesitaba tener a esa mujer, aunque no era una acción digna de un caballero abusar de una mujer ebria.

A sus ojos, cada centímetro de su piel bronceada le parecía perfecto; bronceada, suave y libre.

El hombre respiró profundamente, temía ser adicto a la esencia de esa mujer. Con sus manos recorrió los muslos desnudos de la chica hasta llegar al lugar con el que fantaseaba cada noche.

El heredero gruñó como un animal en celo cuando la humedad y el calor de Hanji Zoe impregnó sus sentidos, un gemido suave y placentero se escapó de la garganta de la chica y solo provocó aún más la lujuria del hombre de cabello negro.

—**Sabes que así no funcionará** \- un misterioso hombre de cabello negro y piel muy pálida estaba sentado en una silla frente a la cama del heredero Ackerman. (El mismo que Hanji vio en su habitación)

Levi respiró agitado, todo su cuerpo se había tensado y no podía moverse.

—**El baile de inicio de invierno es su última oportunidad... Si fallas no tendré piedad. **

El hombre misterioso, completamente vestido de negro, avanzó hasta estar frente a Levi —**Si necesitas desahogarte puedes ir con Mikasa o Kuchel. **

La visión depravada y enfermiza de Levi teniendo relaciones sexuales con sus familiares directas invadió la mente del heredero y lo dejó completamente asqueado.

—No... No lo haré - Levi se quejó con ira, mientras el extraño sonreía.

—**Ya lo sabes... "¿Todos...?"**

—"...Le servimos a usted" - Levi apenas pudo susurrar sus palabras. De pronto la presión sobre su cuerpo se había esfumado y el hombre se había marchado.

Levi se puso de pie y llevó a Hanji a la ducha, estaba frustrado, su vida completa era un rompecabezas que alguien más armaba una y otra y otra vez.

Estaba cansado de tener que contenerse, deseaba ser libre, libre de cada noche poder ir hasta la habitación de esa mujer y hacerle el amor hasta que su cuerpo ya no diera más.

Pero era imposible, su destino estaba marcado y de alguna forma, el de Hanji también lo estaba.

Él se recostó con la mujer bronceada dentro de la bañera y se quedó durante horas solo acariciando su cuerpo y pensando en qué era lo que debía hacer.

[...]

—Lo lamento mucho, amigo... Nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacer algo así - Mike le dio una palmada en el hombro al ex prometido de su mejor amiga.

—Ella es la mejor mujer de este mundo... Tal vez no debí intentar vengarme, es decir, ¿Qué edad tengo? Ya no soy un adolescente.

Moblit terminó su cerveza y le ordenó otra; Tenía esperanzas en que después de esa borrachera las cosas volverían a la normalidad o que mágicamente obtendría la respuesta a sus problemas.

—Soy un idiota, no debí dejarla ir, ahora está con otro sujeto...

—Y es muy rico - Mike habló sin pensar.

—Te agradezco tu apoyo - Moblit no solía utilizar el sarcasmo, pero estaba molesto.

—Lo lamento, pero no quiero que sigas torturándote.

—No, creo que tal vez debería ir allá y pedirle perdón, ella me ama sé que solo fue un error y...

—Moblit, seré sincero contigo, ella jamás estuvo segura de querer casarse, tú la conoces.

—¿Qué? - no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas se escaparan —Desearía que ella me lo hubiese dicho, qué se supone que debo hacer ahora.

Mike terminó su cigarrillo y encendió uno nuevo, mientras observaba al muchacho rubio embriagarse como nunca en su vida y rogaba por poder convencerlo de darse por vencido.

—Ya debes dejarla ir, por qué no le das una oportunidad a esa morena que te está mirando.

—Sabes que me parece extraño, alguien me envió estás fotografías de ella con ese imbécil y alguien le envió a ella esta fotografía mía con esta colega ¿No te parece extraño?

—Tal vez solo era alguien que quería hacerle daño a alguno y fue la coincidencia más elaborada de sus vidas.

Mike miraba hacia el vacío realmente le agradaba Moblit y no quería dañarlo, pero no tenía opción, la situación era mucho más grande que ellos.

[...]

Hanji estaba sentada bajo un árbol, leyendo un libro y disfrutando de un día soleado, el último aseguraban en la televisión.

El otoño era la época favorita de la maestra Zoe, hacía frio, pero no tanto como en invierno, además, los árboles se teñían de un hermoso tono naranja.

Y cuando esas hojas naranja finalmente caían de sus árboles formaban un camino de exquisitos colores, sonidos y aromas, todo un deleite para quien sabe apreciarlo.

La chica suspiró finalmente se sentía feliz las pesadillas se habían terminado al igual que la constante sensación de incomodidad que sintió al llegar.

Estaba por finalizar el libro que compró en la librería de la ciudad al llegar a su nuevo hogar momentáneo.

Parecían lejanos los días en los que leer una sola de las paginas de ese libro era suficiente para causarle pesadillas y traer los más oscuros y perturbadores recuerdos.

Las palabras escritas en aquel pequeño libro de color turquesa, describían en un poema o narración fantástica, la relación entre un ser superior o perfecto y un esclavo mortal que, sin saberlo, vivía solo para él.

La sensación de que era siniestro se había esfumado y en su lugar, Hanji había comenzado a creer que era muy hermoso poder sentir tal devoción por alguien o algo.

Últimamente, la castaña había vivido en una nube de amor profundo hacia el heredero, algo que mantenían en secreto porque, según Kenny, Levi estaba comprometido desde su adolescencia igual que Mikasa.

Los herederos eran muy preciados para la familia y sus amigos, incluso la servidumbre los veneraba como amos, pero eso no evitaba que pudieran verse por la noche y conversar hasta que Hanji se quedaba dormida.

Su relación jamás había pasado la barrera de la primera o segunda base, y aunque Hanji deseaba entregarse al hombre de cabello negro, él mantenía la distancia.

—Llegué al final sin notarlo... - la castaña observó las ultimas tres páginas del libro y volvió a concentrarse en la lectura.

Finalmente tenía un día un día libre y lo aprovecharía, en realidad ella desearía tomar una ducha con Levi, pero ambos herederos habían viajado a la ciudad para su prueba de vestuario previa al gran baile de inicio de invierno por lo que no le quedó más que hacer.

—Es... ¿una carta? No, es una historia - los ojos marrones de la chica recorrieron las páginas.

_Virgen..._

_Ella era una virgen._

_Pura, hermosa y bondadosa,_

_la virgen nació en el pueblo._

_La luna sonrió, la noche _

_en la que la virgen lloró _

_por primera vez._

_¡Pecado! _

_El hombre exclamó,_

_la virgen nació del pecado._

_La oscuridad y la fuerza_

_engendraron a la virgen en_

_el pecado._

_La gracia le había sido _

_entregada a ella, una virgen _

_hija del pecado, pero su amor_

_y espíritu eran más grandes_

_que la oscuridad del hombre._

_Él la observó, _

_hija del pecado llena de luz, _

_exquisita y pura._

_¡Perfecta!_

_La oscuridad la reclamó,_

_pero la virgen se resistía, _

_luchaba con su luz._

_Más la oscuridad no existe _

_sin la luz y el mal finalmente_

_la tomó._

_Los tambores no la llamaron _

_y la luna no brilló la noche en_

_la que la oscuridad se llevó a la virgen._

_¡Blasfemia!_

_El pueblo se agitó,_

_el terror sería para siempre su_

_nuevo amo._

_LA PERFECCIÓN había nacido de la maldad y la luz._

_La perfección bañada en cacao._

_¡Blasfemia!_

_Los hombres se resistirían _

_hasta caer en el fondo y servir _

_a la oscuridad para siempre._

_La perfección habitó la tierra _

_y le entregó su sabia alma _

_llena de luz a la oscuridad._

_Y la virgen se pudrió en el _

_sufrimiento eterno al haber engendrado _

_a la maldad que desencadenaría la_

_ angustia en la tierra._

_¡QUE VIVA EL REY! _

_La oscuridad se irguió triunfante _

_aplastando a la paz y a la luz, _

_hasta que el fuego derritió su reinado._

_Virgen..._

_Ella era una virgen nacida del pecado._

Hanji ojeo el libro una vez más —"_La hija del pecado"_

Se detuvo un segundo a pensar, pero la servidumbre anunció la llegada de sus amos así que se apresuró a volver al interior de la mansión, Levi le había prometido un obsequio.

—_"Una virgen nacida del pecado"-_ la frase perduró en la memoria de la chica sin que ella lo notara.

…

—Estoy agotada... - Mikasa abrazó a Hanji cuando se encontraron en el salón principal.

—¿Tu viaje fue productivo?

—No sabes cuánto... Desearía que hubieses estado ahí - la chica de cabello negro le dedicó un guiño y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Hanji sonrió, su relación con Mikasa se había vuelto formidable.

La heredera se retiró hacia su habitación y Hanji se quedó en silencio, un momento más tarde Levi Ackerman pasó frente a la mujer castaña.

Ella lo observó intentando disimular, lo mejor que pudo, lo idiotizada que se sentía por aquel hombre de baja estatura.

Levi caminó orgulloso y le dedicó un guiño, sin que nadie más lo notara; La mujer supo exactamente lo que significaba.

Y una hora más tarde estaba dentro de la habitación del heredero, ella realmente extrañaba las noches en las que tuvo que quedarse ahí, Levi fingió que la protegería en caso de otro ataque.

Y aunque él jamás la tocó, a ella le fascinaba estar con él, verlo pintar cosas que jamás le mostraba o embriagarse juntos hasta que ella estuviese inconsciente para luego tener deliciosos sueños acalorados con él.

—Tardaste mucho - él habló con molestia mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla.

—¿Acaso querías que te acompañara en la ducha - ella intentó actuar coqueta aunque no sabía cómo.

Levi se sorprendió, esa mujer casi nunca actuaba así, pero cuando lo hacía podía volverlo loco, en segundos abandonaba su autocontrol.

La verdad era que aunque Hanji se sentía idiotizada por aquel hombre de rostro frío, era él quien estaba loco por ella.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? - él no dejaría pasar ninguna oportunidad.

Hanji se sonrojó y sin decir una palabra caminó hasta estar dentro del cuarto de baño.

Estaba nerviosa, cada vez que se acercaba a Levi se sentía sumamente nerviosa, pero amaba la sensación de peligro que el hombre de baja estatura emanaba.

El heredero sonrió, podía sentir lo mucho que esa mujer deseaba estar con él, y a pesar de que él se mantenía firme, había ocasiones en las que le costaba trabajo no rendirse.

Él supuso que, aunque no pudiese penetrarla, hacer otro tipo de cosas no estaría mal y no sería castigado por eso.

Con delicadeza despojó a la castaña de cada una de sus prendas, y con amabilidad la sumergió en el agua.

—¿Sabías que esto pasaría? - Hanji se sorprendió al ver que estaba todo listo.

—No, pero siempre debes esperar a que lo mejor pase.

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa y se situó sobre ella, Hanji no se negó, dejó que Levi hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

Ver al hombre que más deseaba, completamente desnudo sobre ella era un regalo del universo.

—_"...Yo ya he vendido mi alma"_ \- el hombre pensó, al ver a la mujer supo que esta vez ya no podría controlarse.

La tutora cerró sus ojos cuando sintió las frías manos del heredero recorrer cada centímetro de su piel.

—**Hanji dime... ¿Te entregarás a mí?**

—Lo hice desde que vine aquí - ella respondió sin saber que no era la voz de Levi la que escuchaba.

—**Dime que vas a darme tu alma. **

—¿Mi alma? Tómala, mi cuerpo y mi alama son tuyas.

—**Ya sabes qué hacer... **

La castaña escuchó la voz detrás de su oído, pero no sintió temor, estaba convencida de que quería estar con el heredero.

_La virgen nació del pecado._

Levi acarició los pechos de la chica con su lengua y sus dientes, mientras ella entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello negro del muchacho.

_Él la observó, _

_hija del pecado_

La mujer comenzó a gemir, los dedos del heredero la acariciaban cómo jamás nadie lo había hecho, y se sentía muy bien.

Con delicadeza introdujo su dedo medio en la chica y se deleitó con la expresión de placer incómodo que se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña.

_¡Perfecta! _

_La oscuridad la reclamó._

—Tranquilízate... Ahora serán dos - Levi introdujo un segundo dedo y se movió lentamente, intentando preparar a la chica para lo que vendría.

Hanji se retorcía, era una sensación que jamás había experimentado: Deseo, placer, dolor y lujuria.

_LA PERFECCIÓN _

_había nacido de la maldad y la luz._

—No puedo más - Levi sacó a Hanji del baño y la arrojó en la cama.

—No se supone que hagamos esto... - el heredero humedeció sus dedos en su boca.

—Porque tu tío lo ha prohibido - la castaña gimió en cuanto el hombre acarició nuevamente su cavidad anal.

—Que se pudran... Prepárate esto va a doler...

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso desenfrenado y poco coordinado, ambos estaban en el límite.

Hanji sujetó las sábanas con fuerza, jamás había hecho algo como eso, pero había escuchado que era doloroso.

—Sé gentil... - ella suplicó y enterró el rostro en la almohada.

—**¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir con esto?** \- una voz familiar habló detrás del oído de Levi —**Sabes lo que sigue después. **

—Tendrás que posponer tus lecciones de mañana... - Levi susurró y colocó su erección en la entrada de la chica, intentó fingir que no sentía la insistente presencia de aquel hombre de traje negro.

—Por favor, este no es momento de hacer bromas - Hanji estaba avergonzada de estar en esa situación.

¿Era una broma? Levi Ackerman jamás bromeaba, pero debía serlo, de otra forma la castaña estaría en problemas.

—**Adelante heredero Ackerman... **

_Y las tinieblas se alzaron _

_y devoraron las almas _

_de aquellos que habitaron _

_la tierra sin servirme._

Levi sacudió sus pensamientos, no quería pensar en lo que suponía vivir bajo la piel de Levi Ackerman.

_¡QUE VIVA EL REY!_

_La oscuridad se irguió triunfante._

Comenzó lentamente con un suave y sexy movimiento de caderas, con la delicadeza que merecía la primera vez.

La castaña mordió con todas sus fuerzas las sabanas blancas, las lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos color chocolate y brotaron sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Levi gruñía como una bestia salvaje, se inclinó y comenzó a morder la espalda bronceada de la chica.

—Jamás permitiré... que te vayas - susurró con su voz entrecortada por el placer y el esfuerzo físico.

La chica intentó, pero no pudo responder, solo podía concentrarse en el dolor que sentía, podía sentir las manos de su amante recorrer su piel, pero no podía moverse.

El heredero había esperado mucho tiempo para poder tenerla y ya no podía controlarse más, sin ningún tipo de consideración, aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas.

Sujetó con fuerza la cadera de la chica y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él una y otra vez.

Levi tenía razón, ella no podría caminar, pero no importaba porque el entre el dolor y el escandaloso sonido de su piel chocando, el placer prevalecía.

Hanji se relajó un poco más y comenzó a disfrutar de aquel brutal, pero único momento, sentía el sudor correr por su piel y cómo Levi disfrutaba observando sus reacciones.

Se sintió avergonzada porque aún durante el sexo Levi seguía luciendo perfecto y ella era un desastre de cabello enmarañado y sonidos extraños.

…

Tal y como lo supuso, cuando despertó estaba nuevamente en su habitación y aún estando recostada su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor.

—¿Qué es esto? Creo que el ejército completo pasó sobre mí - la chica intentó sentarse.

—Buen día, señorita Zoe - un joven, miembro de la servidumbre, entró a su habitación con una bandeja en las manos.

—Hola - ella intentó fingir que no sentía tanto dolor, pero fue imposible, en cuanto se movió sintió que su cadera se rompería.

—¡Agh! - ella se quejo y el hombre de cabello castaño claro se apresuró a ofrecerle una taza de té.

—Bébalo, se sentirá mejor... Es un obsequio del amo - después de eso se retiró.

La castaña hizo lo que el joven le dijo, bebió la taza completa y se relajó, el dolor comenzó a disminuir después de unos minutos.

Mientras tanto, recordó cada detalle de su abrumador "encuentro" con el heredero. Su corazón se agitó de felicidad, Levi era el hombre más perfecto de la tierra y tenía sexo con ella, debía ser un sueño.

Por alguna razón no le parecía extraño que Levi se negara a penetrar su vagina, ella supuso que debía ser algún fetiche raro y mientras no la matara todo estaría bien.

Ella aún podía sentir el frío cuerpo de Levi embistiéndola con todas sus fuerzas, aún no sabía en qué momento perdió la cabeza y comenzó a suplicarle que fuera más rudo.

Se sintió avergonzada, pero a Levi le había gustado demasiado que ella demostrara ser tan desinhibida.

—Vaya... la tutora está indispuesta - Isabel entró por el balcón.

—¿Cómo llegaste ahí? - la castaña sintió el aura hostil de la chica pelirroja.

—Oh ya lo recuerdo, dijiste que tus padres pertenecieron al circo... Aún así no es correcto entrar en las habitaciones de los demás sin permiso.

—¿Mis padres... cirqueros? Te equivocas, mi padre es Satanás - la chica pelirroja sonrió con maldad y se acercó a la cama —Él es mi padre y el tuyo y el de todos...

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sabes de qué hablo, después de todo tú lo trajiste aquí.

—Eras tú... Te vi la noche que llegué aquí estabas en mi habitación - Hanji no sabía por qué, pero en cuanto vio a Isabel supo que su sueño había sido más real de lo que ella creía.

—No eres muy lista, tardaste mucho.

Isabel le mostró sus colmillos afilados Hanji, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Mikasa! - Hanji nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a la heredera y sus amigos.

—Creo que alguien no tiene permiso de estar aquí... - Mikasa se plantó con su gesto amenazador.

Isabel retrocedió y corrió hasta la puerta, Eren la observó hasta el último minuto, los ojos de ambos brillaron como esmeraldas.

Hanji se estremeció en el ambiente tenso y observó a la pelirroja salir de su habitación, cuando la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse pudo ver al mismo hombre misterioso de cabello negro, de pie justo afuera.

El hombre la observó hasta que la puerta se cerró y Hanji se estremeció, pero esta vez el temor fue reemplazado por la intriga.

—¿Isabel no ha estado molestándote? ¿Cierto? - la chica de cabello negro se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

—Puedo matarla si quieres.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, Mikasa no debes hablar así, mejor dime...

—¿Quieres saber con quién estamos comprometidos mi primo y yo?

Los dos jóvenes, Armin y Eren se sentaron cerca de Mikasa impacientes, las conversaciones de chicas los aburrían mucho, pero su obligación era estar con Mikasa.

—En realidad iba a preguntar por otro miembro de tu familia.

—¿Otro miembro?

—Si, es delgado, muy pálido, con rasgos asiáticos, su cabello es negro como el tuyo, debe medir casi 1.80, debe tener unos treinta años o menos.

—Umm... No recuerdo a nadie con esa descripción... -la heredera hizo una pausa para pensar —¡Oye Hanji, no me asustes!

—¿Por qué?

—Parece que estuvieras describiendo al Conde.

—¿El Conde? - Hanji no había escuchado hablar de él, pensó que se debía a que el hombre se encontraba en otro país.

—Armin, dame el libro...

El chico rubio sacó de su abrigo, un pequeño libro de color café oscuro y se lo dio a Mikasa.

—Él... - la heredera buscó en las páginas hasta encontrar un retrato del hombre que Hanji describía.

—¡ES ÉL! - Hanji lo observó, era el mismo hombre que la visitó la noche del ataque.

—No juegues conmigo... - la heredera se echó a reír —El Conde es el antepasado Ackerman más viejo del que se tiene registro.

Hanji comenzó a sentirse muy ansiosa, de pronto sintió mucho calor; Lo que Mikasa decía no podía ser cierto, ella había hablado con ese hombre.

—No sabemos mucho de él... Pero a veces en los registros lo llaman Satanás o Demonio, creo que se debe a que era realmente despiadado, pero le trajo gloria al nombre de la familia Ackerman.

Mikasa no había notado que Hanji estaba muy pálida, ella estaba segura de que lo había visto, no podía ser posible lo que la chica decía.

—Estoy muy aburrido ¿Qué tal si vamos a nadar o a jugar al jardín delantero? Ya no hay más sol podemos ir - el muchacho de piel morena se quejó.

Eren se levantó y empujó a Mikasa de forma juguetona, la chica respondió igual y comenzaron a correr en la habitación.

Mientras tanto, la mente de Hanji se llenaba de extrañas imágenes: _"la noche, la luna llena, el bosque, una mujer completamente desnuda, un niño recién nacido, la hoguera, el fuego abrazador" _

Un sonido muy fuerte la obligó a salir de sus pensamientos, Eren había chocado contra una pared y había agrietado el papel tapiz.

—¿Estás bien? - Hanji observó al muchacho aturdido -Es mejor que jueguen en el jardín, los alcanzaré en unos minutos.

—Es probable que hayas visto al fantasma del Conde, después de todo esta era su casa.

Mikasa salió de la habitación y Hanji se levantó, el dolor se había marchado así que pudo dirigirse hacia el trozo de pared que los niños habían dañado.

Hanji observó detenidamente, el papel agrietado, era obvio que había algo detrás, así que con mucho cuidado retiró la cobertura.

Rápidamente el símbolo de un cuervo apareció frente a sus ojos, parecía que habían quemado la madera para poder grabarlo.

—El cuervo... - ella recordó que en el collar de su madre el cuervo yacía grabado.

Bajo el símbolo había una especie de escondite especial, ella no resistió la tentación e intentó abrirlo, pero por alguna razón era imposible.

Y el día pasó sin que tuviese éxito alguno, pero cuando llegó la noche, las cosas cambiaron.

—¿Cómo te sientes? - Levi entró a la habitación de la castaña acompañado del silencio de la noche.

Naturalmente, Hanji estaría feliz de ver al heredero interesado en ella, pero esa noche la castaña no se sentía como ella misma.

Sentía que algo dentro de ella había cambiado, aún podía sentir amor, el más profundo y desesperado, y era solo para aquel hombre de cabello negro, pero su cuerpo no era más de ella.

Hanji sonrió y le indicó al hombre que se sentara junto a ella —Amo tu aroma, me hace sentir feliz, verte es como un regalo para mí.

Levi supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien, pero eso no significaba que fuese malo, aun no, no para él.

—¿Quieres hablarme más de ti? - Hanji se recostó en la cama y se acomodo en los brazos del hombre.

—Si claro - el heredero prefería tener sexo o mantenerse en silencio, pero esta vez haría lo que la castaña quería.

—Odio la suciedad, cuando era niño odiaba ir al tercer jardín porque me parecía despreciable, había mucha tierra y personas trabajando en el...

Levi prefirió cambiar de tema —No me gustan las personas ruidosas, en mi vida solo he soportado a dos... A Isabel y a ti.

Hanji sintió celos al escuchar el nombre de la chica pelirroja, pero no dijo nada, su corazón le decía que la situación entre ambas iba a cambiar.

—Amo el color de tu cabello, la primera vez que lo vi creí que era lo más hermoso que había visto.

El heredero presionó a la mujer contra su pecho aunque sentía que el gesto no era mutuo, Hanji estaba comenzando a cambiar.

—Me encantó el color de tus ojos, tu cuerpo delgado y tu espíritu alegre, libre e indomable.

Hanji cerró los ojos, estaba segura de que lo que sentía por aquel hombre no era normal, sería capaz de morir, de vender su alma solo por él.

—...Tu voz, tu curiosidad por el mundo que te rodea, tu apetito, incluso tu forma despreocupada de ser, me enamoraron.

El ambiente se volvió más sombrío, las pequeñas criaturas que deambulaban en la noche se detuvieron y el mundo entero se quedó en silencio.

—**El aroma de tu piel bañada en sangre, tu forma única de hacer las cosas más crueles sin remordimientos...Eres quién me dio vida y me traerá de vuelta. **

En ese momento no había más sonido que el de su respiración, Zoe sintió deseos de llorar, pero las lagrimas se negaban a brotar.

—**Tendrás que hacerlo Hanji, o él lo hará por ti** \- esas palabras brotaron de su interior, sin saber si fue ella o alguien más quien lo dijo.

Cuando abrió los ojos todo estaba igual, pero al mismo tiempo era diferente, estaba segura de que no se había quedado dormida, pero Levi estaba completamente dormido.

La castaña se puso de pie sin hacer ruido y observó su habitación, pronto habría luna llena así que su luz aun no iluminaba con mucha intensidad, pero fue suficiente para ver que el cuervo en la pared brillaba.

—**Ya sabes qué hacer... **

La chica se sentía hipnotizada, se dirigió por inercia hacia la pared, el único sitio de madera en aquel castillo hecho de concreto.

Ella ni siquiera estaba caminando, simplemente llegó al lugar y puso su mano sobre el cuervo, su cuerpo se movía por sí solo.

_Y las tinieblas se alzaron _

_y devoraron las almas de _

_aquellos que habitaron la _

_tierra sin servirle._

A Hanji le pareció escuchar su voz, pero no podía mover sus propio labios, giró con suavidad y vio a Levi durmiendo en su cama.

Luego cuando miró hacia el balcón de su habitación, vio a un hombre de piel pálida y cabello negro, vestido en un elegante traje negro, llamándola de forma seductora, sin decir una palabra.

Ella parpadeo, y entonces vio el laberinto frente a ella, su mirada bajó lentamente hacia su cuerpo, estaba completamente desnuda en el arrasador clima nocturno de otoño.

De pronto su cuerpo se recostó en la mesa de piedra, estaba en el centro del laberinto.

—Hola, Hanji Zoe - el hombre misterioso estaba ahí con ella.

Hanji se sintió aterrada, no podía moverse, era la peor pesadilla que había tenido.

El hombre tocó su cuerpo con lujuria, mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas.

—**Debes hacer lo que te diga...** \- el hombre le dio un beso en la frente.

Hanji abrió sus ojos y se levantó de prisa, estaba en su habitación, estaba desnuda y sudada, Levi ya no estaba con ella, pero aun podía sentir su aroma.

El reloj marcaba las 7:30 am y a Hanji le parecía que había dormido durante días, y de hecho, el clima había cambiado bastante, hacía mucho frío.

Hanji se lanzó de la cama, estaba lista para salir a buscar respuestas, pero solo obtuvo más preguntas.

Al ponerse de pie, un libro de color turquesa cayó al piso, estaba segura de que no lo tenía cuando se fue a dormir, así que comenzó a leerlo en seguida.

Lo primero que encontró fue un escrito sobre el hombre que había visto y que hasta ahora no sabía quién era.

_El Primer Conde, conocido como "El demonio de Transilvania" _

_Fecha de nacimiento: Desconocida. _

_Fecha de deceso: Desconocida. _

_Primer ancestro Ackerman de categoría 1 del que se tiene registro. _

_Lazos con la familia Ackerman: No especificados. _

Hanji no podía creer lo que veía, ella había hablado con él hace apenas un tiempo, incluso había soñado con él.

_Se dice que trajo gloria y riqueza a la familia a cambio de una alianza eterna con los clanes del Ártico, del Oeste y los licántropos... _

—¿Licántro...pos? - Hanji pensó que les llamaban así a las personas que criaban lobos o algo así.

Unas páginas más adelante encontró otra cosa interesante.

—El árbol genealógico de los Ackerman...

Se decía que El Conde era el miembro más antiguo de la familia, pero la castaña no pudo encontrarlo en ninguna parte.

Páginas y páginas repletas de hombres y mujeres que lucían extraordinariamente parecidos, todos pálidos, con cabello negro y ojos fríos.

Y así seguía hasta que encontró un nombre conocido:_ "Kenny" _

_Kenny Ackerman: El Verdugo del siglo XX. _

Hanji sintió nauseas, no estaba preparada para saber lo que descubrió ahí.

Una línea unía los nombres "Kenny" y "Kuchel" y esa línea conducía directamente al heredero.

—Levi Ackerman, hijo de Kenny y Kuchel Ackerman...

Hanji pensó, aunque no era del todo extraño, pues en la antigüedad algunas familias importantes casaban a familiares cercanos para mantener la pureza en la sangre.

En la actualidad, era completamente descabellado ya que está comprobado que mezclar los genes de esa forma causa mucho daño al feto.

—Entonces... Si casan a sus hijos con su propia sangre... Levi está prometido con... ¿Mikasa?

Hanji tropezó con las letras, buscando una explicación, pero lo que encontró fue peor de lo que pensó.

—_"Levi Ackerman" _\- Zoe siguió la línea hasta que se encontró con la prometida del heredero.

—Levi está comprometido... ¿Conmigo?

Y entonces lo vio, su rostro dibujado a mano, indicando que no era la prometida sino la esposa del joven Ackerman.

—Esto debe ser una broma...

Ella no lo podía creer, aún recordaba que Kenny le había prohibido acercarse al heredero, entonces por qué la habían retratado ahí.

Tal vez solo se trataba de un juego, tal vez Mikasa o el mismo Levi intentaban jugar con su mente, eso explicaba por qué había podido hablar con _"El Demonio de Transilvania" _

También explicaba porqué el nombre de Isabel y Eren aparecían junto a la palabra licántropo.

—Esto es una broma de muy mal gusto - la castaña sintió que alguien se burlaba de su curiosidad y su amor por Levi.

Salió en seguida de su habitación y no tardó en encontrarse con todo tipo de personas, unas aseaban, otras cargaban cosas, otros eran invitados caprichosos que confundían a la mansión con un hotel de cinco estrellas.

—Todo esto por su fiesta... - la castaña intentó no pensar en que no recordaba los días que pasaron hasta llegar al día del baile.

Hanji caminó sin dudas hasta llegar a la habitación de Mikasa, estaba segura de que debía ser ella la responsable.

—Lo lamento, pero la heredera no puede atenderla, se ha marchado y no volverá hasta la noche.

Uno de los sirvientes se disculpó con la confundida tutora, pero ella no se daría por vencida, así que regresó hasta la habitación de Levi.

—¿Señorita Zoe? El heredero está en la ciudad y no volverá hasta la noche - el joven sirviente miró en todas direcciones y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie los escuchaba dijo —...Pero le dejó algo, lo puse en su habitación.

El muchacho de cabello cenizo se marchó y Hanji permaneció sin respuestas.

—Esto es una locura, no puedo creer que este considerando, siquiera que esto sea real.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que sobre su cama había una caja muy grande; A pesar de ser una adulta, Hanji aun se emocionaba con los obsequios sorpresa, así que corrió a ver de qué se trataba.

Un hermoso vestido rojo como la sangre, de estilo victoriano apareció frente a sus ojos.

Hanji lo tomó entre sus manos y aunque no sabía nada sobre el tema, supo apreciar lo fina que parecía ser la tela de la que estaba hecho.

Todo parecía ser un chiste, después de descubrir su vestido no tuvo un minuto a solas en todo el día, un grupo de estilistas llegaron y transformaron a la tutora en una dama digna de la antigua corte francesa.

Para cuando la chica estuvo libre era casi hora de que el baile iniciara, intentó buscar a Levi de nuevo, pero en lugar de su amado heredero se encontró con su tío... No ahora sabía que era su padre.

La imagen mental de la hermosa Kuchel Ackerman teniendo descendencia con su rústico hermano, no abandonó la mente de Hanji en ningún momento.

—Señorita Hanji, esta noche será un poco estresante, acompáñeme a tomar un trago.

El hombre la llevó hasta su oficina en el ala tres, la castaña comenzó a sentirse incómoda, había mil personas en la casa y la única conocida era Kenny.

En la lejanía le pareció ver al pequeño Armin, pero no fue de mucho consuelo, pues no respondía a la incógnita de dónde estaban los herederos.

—Este día se reúne toda la familia y amigos, incluso las personas con las que negociamos en el exterior acuden para esta fecha.

El hombre sirvió dos vasos de whisky uno con y el otro sin hielo y le dio el seco a Hanji, mientras él observaba cómo el hielo se derretía en el suyo.

—Veo que los estilistas hicieron un gran trabajo realzando su belleza - el hombre se sintió terrible al alagar a una mujer.

—Se lo agradezco... Usted sabe a qué hora volverá Mikasa - ella intentó disimular su interés real.

—Podrá verla a la hora del baile... Veo que tiene mucho interés en los herederos - fue una acusación más que una observación.

Hanji fingió indiferencia y bebió de su trago, desvió la mirada y se encontró con una pintura que la dejó helada.

—¿Quién... Quiénes son?

En una esquina, había una pintura de dos personas que, sin describir con claridad sus rasgos, podía notarse que se trataba del Ackerman Original el aclamado Demonio de Transilvania junto a una mujer.

—¿Ellos? Son los Ackerman que trajeron la fuerza y la gloria a nuestra familia...

Kenny se levantó orgulloso de su asiento y caminó hasta estar frente a la pintura de tipo casi abstracto.

—Son la representación perfecta de la fuerza y la inteligencia, se dice que ambos eran tan poderosos que hicieron que la gente les temiera y les sirviera.

No había otra cosa en el mundo que Kenny ansiara más que el poder absoluto, la fuerza era lo único que respetaba en un rival o un compañero.

Hanji se acercó a la pintura solo para confirmar que la mujer de la pintura llevaba puesto el collar de su madre.

—"¿Es... mamá?" - sus ojos color chocolate se llenaron de lágrimas, pero intentó mantenerse calmada.

—Debo volver al Gran Salón, voy reunirme con muchas personas, fue un placer beber con usted.

Kenny prácticamente obligó a Hanji a salir de su oficina —Por cierto... Debería cuidarse más si quiere ser madre algún día.

Las puertas se cerraron en la cara de la joven tutora, ella estaba muy confundida, pero no había tiempo que perder.

Volvió corriendo al ala dos hasta la habitación de Levi, algo dentro de ella reclamaba a gritos la presencia del hombre de cabello negro.

La castaña abrió la puerta y se encontró con una habitación vacía, Levi no estaba ahí; Sin embargo, algo había cambiado.

Las pinturas de las paredes habían cambiado, ella recordaba las grotescas ilustraciones de hogueras y cosas así.

Esa noche, por el contrario, los muros estaban decorados con pinturas suyas, su rostro y su cuerpo enmarcados en distintos tamaños y colores.

—¿Qué es esto? - Hanji comenzó a sentir temor.

La situación era más oscura de lo que pensaba, tal vez Levi Ackerman era una especie de pervertido y su familia estaba igual de insana.

—Esto es enfermo - la mujer salió de su habitación, pensó en que buscaría a Levi para saber la verdad y luego se iría.

Ella pensó que debía estar en su estudio, aquella habitación sagrada a la que nadie podía entrar, así que comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, pero antes de llegar una mujer bloqueó su camino.

—Hanji, es hora de que te presentes al Gran Salón - Annie se interpuso en el camino de la castaña.

Zoe se paralizó, ella recordaba a esa sádica mujer rubia discutiendo con Levi con el cuerpo totalmente ensangrentado.

Todo ese tiempo creyó que Annie debía estar en la cárcel, pero no, la mujer seguía libre.

—No los hagas esperar... - la rubia señaló el camino para que Hanji la siguiera.

El camino fue largo he incómodo, Hanji observaba el vestido negro de la chica de baja estatura, al igual que el suyo, parecía victoriano.

—"Genial, al menos no seré la única con un vestido así" - la castaña pensó.

Antes de abrir las puertas Annie se giró para verla de frente —Eres afortunada...

La chica abrió las puertas y la música instrumental invadió sus oídos, Annie se perdió entre la gente dejando más dudas en la pobre chica castaña.

En cuanto entró al salón notó dos cosas:

las personas de la fiesta la observaban fijamente.

era la única mujer vestida de rojo, cada invitado de la fiesta fuera hombre o mujer vestía de negro.

Hanji se sintió avergonzada, comenzó a pensar en que tal vez era un requisito asistir con dicho color.

—Es un placer saludarla, Señorita Zoe.

—Luce realmente hermosa.

—Hermosa velada, agradezco su presencia Señorita Zoe.

Los invitados comenzaron a amontonarse, deseosos de hablar con la chica del vestido rojo.

La castaña no entendía lo que ocurría, las personas actuaban como si fuera la anfitriona, además todos conocían su nombre ¿Cómo era posible?

—Ahora que lo pienso... Nadie me ha preguntado nada sobre mí... Incluso Levi, nunca demostró interés en mi madre, fue como si supiera que está...

Hanji no tuvo más tiempo para pensar porque Mikasa saltó frente a ella, la niña vestía un refinado y anticuado vestido negro que simulaba pesar una tonelada.

—Hanji, apenas te reconocí, luces hermosa... Aguarda un segundo.

La niña de cabello negro rodeó a su tutora para verla mejor -Llevas puesto el obsequio de Levi...

—Lo notaste... Y dime ¿Lo has visto? Necesito hablar con él.

—¿El amargado? Está por aquí... Oye Hanji ¿Quieres conocer a mi prometido?

Mikasa no parecía para nada feliz, señaló hacia el otro lado del salón y ahí estaba un muchacho alto de cabello cenizo, aparentemente molesto con todo y todos.

—Dicen que viene de un país frio y que es hijo de un Conde de quién sabe dónde.

—No te agrada?

—Claro que no, pero no debe agradarme solo debo hacer muchos bebés con él.

Hanji se sorprendió, ese destino parecía cruel e injusto, Mikasa aseguraba estar destinada a ser una incubadora humana.

La castaña repudió la idea, pero no podía intervenir, al menos no por ahora.

—¿Y los chicos, dónde están tus amigos? - la de mayor edad intentó cambiar el tema.

—Armin está acompañando a ese Kirschtein estirado, y Eren... pues él no tiene permiso de estar aquí, ya sabes Isabel y él no son como nosotros.

La heredera parecía triste, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.

Hanji recordó que en el libro que leyó Isabel y Eren aparecían distanciados de la familia Ackerman y se les describía como licántropos.

—"Y esta noche hay luna llena..." - Hanji pensó en los cuentos populares sobre hombres lobos y su conexión con la luna.

—"Por Dios, qué estupideces estoy pensando" - la castaña se obligó a abandonar sus ridículos pensamientos.

En ese momento la mujer vio algo que la dejó impactada; Mike estaba al otro lado del salón, ella estaba segura de que era él, vestido de negro el hombre destacaba por su estatura.

Habían sido amigos desde niños, ella jamás podría confundir esos cabellos color miel. (No sé por qué pero amo a Mike, me encanta)

—Mikasa, dame un minuto, solo iré a... Saludar a alguien - la mujer del cabello color chocolate dijo mientras se alejaba de la niña.

—¡Hanji! ¡Espera, no te alejes de mí! - la heredera gritó furiosa, pero su tutora no la obedeció.

Los invitados ignoraron los gritos de Mikasa, todos conocían la reputación de la caprichosa heredera, así que las personas junto a ella sólo se alejaron con precaución.

Hanji vio a Zackly dirigirse hacia ella, así que con un movimiento ágil giró para evadirlo entre las personas.

Mike estaba justo en frente, tan solo unos metros más y podría tocar su espalda, mirarlo a la cara y averiguar qué estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué haces? - Hanji giró con molestia cuando alguien la sujetó con fuerza.

—Hanji... Por favor escúchame, tienes que irte de aquí - una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules y baja estatura sostenía a Zoe del brazo, mientras hablaba con desesperación.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién eres? - Zoe examinó a la demacrada chica, tenía los huesos marcados y el vientre abultado.

—No hay tiempo, por favor, confía en mí... Tienes que huir.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas al notar la incredulidad en el rostro de Hanji.

—¿Estás loca? Lárgate de aquí o acabarás como yo... - la rubia quería ser discreta, pero no había tiempo qué perder.

—Historia... Te dije que no molestaras a los invitados, además, piensa en tu hijo, podrías sufrir preclamsia.

Kuchel Ackerman llegó justo a tiempo para apartar a Historia de Hanji.

—Lo lamento mucho - la mujer mayor se disculpó y avanzó con la rubia hasta perderse entre la gente.

—Cuando me dijeron que las mujeres pueden sufrir histeria durante el embarazo, no creí que fuera cierto.

Kenny estaba detrás de Hanji, el hombre le dio otro Whisky seco a la tutora y siguió observando hacia donde se había marchado su hermana.

—¿Histeria? - la castaña pensó en que la chica de baja estatura parecía bastante cuerda.

—Si ya sabe, saber que es inevitable sufrir semejante cosa... Hablo del parto.

Hanji estaba de acuerdo, también ella se sentía aterrada de pensar que su cuerpo podría romperse de tal manera para traer una nueva vida.

—Es... Terrible - la chica observó su vaso sin una pisca de hielo —¿Cómo sabe que me gusta esta bebida alcohólica y además que la bebo seca?

—Intuición... Con su permiso - Kenny se retiró y se reunió con quien Hanji creía que era Pixis.

Para cuando retomó su camino, Mike se había marchado, la castaña lo buscó por todo el lugar sin tener éxito.

Comenzó a sentir que todas las personas seguían sus movimientos, es decir, desde que entró al salón, los invitados se habían vuelto locos por conocerla, pero ahora la seguían sin disimular demasiado, casi parecían cazadores hambrientos.

Ella comenzó a sentir temor, el ambiente se había vuelto hostil y no podía encontrar a Levi o Mikasa, lo que era más preocupante, no podía encontrar la salida.

Las personas cada vez le dejaban menos espacio para caminar, era una locura, todos fingiendo de la peor manera que no la estaban acorralando.

Zoe estaba a punto de gritar para que la dejaran en paz, cuando observó una especie de marca negra en el piso bajo sus pies.

—Señorita Zoe ¿Quiere bailar conmigo? - un hombre joven la tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la pista de baile.

—No, ella prefiere bailar conmigo - otro hombre de mayor edad tiró de su brazo de forma brusca.

—¡Agh! - Hanji se quejó con dolor.

Los hombres a su alrededor continuaban peleando y cada vez se volvían más y más violentos.

Parecía una escena sacada de una película, hombres y mujeres, presas de la envidia, luchaban a empujones por poder tenerla a ella.

La chica estaba desesperada, comenzó a sentirse mareada, la idea de apuñalar a todos los que la tocaran llegó a su mente.

Pero jamás tendría el valor de hacerlo, la idea de asesinar a una persona o animal era simplemente descabellada.

Entre tanto caos recordó la historia que leyó en el libro "La virgen nació del pecado" coincidía con la pintura.

Su madre estaba ahí, pintada junto a un Ackerman, Hanji aun se negaba a creer que el hombre misterioso era una especie de aparición.

Tal vez se trataba de alguien que tuvo una relación con su madre, lo que significaba que la "Virgen" era ella.

El pecado lo cometió su propia madre... —"Enloquecí, pensando en que lo que leí en un libro de fantasía puede ser real"

Un golpe la obligó a salir de sus pensamientos, los invitados habían comenzado a luchar con puños.

Debían estar muy ebrios si creían que ella era la mujer más hermosa del lugar, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

La imagen de sí misma desnuda en el laberinto volvió a su mente, todo se volvió muy confuso, había gritos y golpes mezclados con alcohol y música clásica.

Y se pronto, como si de una tormenta se hubiese tratado, todo había vuelto a la calma, no había más gritos o golpes a su alrededor.

La chica sintió contacto cálido en su cintura, y asustada quitó las manos de su rostro para ver de quien se trataba.

—Ella bailará conmigo ¿Alguien está en desacuerdo?

Levi estaba junto a ella, lucía excepcionalmente guapo vestido en un fino traje negro, la sostenía de la cintura de forma posesiva.

Los invitados retrocedieron, Hanji podría jurar que vio temor en sus ojos, y aunque fue extraño, se sintió aliviada.

—¿Estás bien? - el heredero la llevó al centro de la pista y comenzó a bailar con ella al ritmo de la música instrumental.

Las personas retrocedieron y volvieron a la normalidad, una a una más parejas se unieron a la pista de baile.

Hanji podría jurar que sus movimientos estaban sincronizados y ella era justo el centro un refinado punto en un mar de vestidos y trajes negros.

—Levi... ¿Qué está pasando? - los ojos color chocolate de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No tengas miedo, todo va a estar bien, no voy a alejarme de ti de nuevo.

El la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y ella no se negó, sabía que podría perder su trabajo por eso, pero no le importó, ya encontrarían la forma de estar juntos.

—Levi, dime... ¿No te preocupa que tu familia nos vea de esta forma? - la castaña dio gracias de no haberse puesto los zapatos de tacón alto, la diferencia de estatura sería incómoda.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Digo que Kenny me prohibió relacionarme contigo.

—Eso es... Ridículo, no pueden prohibirme estar con mi propia esposa.

Hanji se emocionó, su relación no suponía un simple capricho, Levi deseaba pasar sus días con ella.

—¿Intentas decir que te gustaría envejecer conmigo? ¿Me escogerías a mí?

—Créeme, te escogí hace mucho... Hanji mírame.

La castaña no entendía nada, pero hizo justo lo que él quería.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte, ven conmigo.

Ambos se escabulleron de la fiesta, todos notaron su ausencia, pero nadie dijo nada.

Kuchel regresó a la fiesta sin la compañía de Historia y sonrío cuando notó que su hijo se había marchado.

—Señores, es hora de dirigirnos a la capilla - Kenny dio la orden y todos los invitados marcharon hacia el tercer jardín.

…

Hanji se quedó sin palabras, Levi le había entregado el libro que encontró en la biblioteca de la mansión y entonces notó que el vestido que llevaba puesto era el mismo que el de la autora.

—No entiendo, qué es lo que intentas...

—Ese vestido perteneció a mi esposa... Y si, ella escribió estos libros - Levi tenía cinco libros de color turquesa en su estudio.

—¿Intentas convertirme en ella? - los ojos de Hanji se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Sabes Hanji... Yo aun amo demasiado a mi esposa, no hay día en el que no piense en ella, ella era hermosa, inteligente... Era una artista y...

—¡Basta! ¿Dices que solo estuviste conmigo porque intentas convertirme en ella?

Levi se situó junto a la chimenea, mientras sonreía, parecía estar divertido con la situación.

—Amé a mi esposa desde que la vi por primera vez... - el hombre sujetó la capa que cubría una pintura que no había decorado la chimenea hasta esa noche.

—Esto no está bien, tienes un trastorno y necesitas ser tratado por...

Hanji se quedó sin palabras, la tela cayó desde las alturas y reveló una antigua, pero muy bella pintura.

La castaña se cercioró de que sus ojos no la engañaban, comparó la página del libro que retrataba a la autora y la pintura, y se convenció de que eran la misma.

Sin embargo, en la versión de la chimenea de Levi se podía apreciar claramente el rostro de la mujer.

—Era idéntica a mí... - la castaña se acercó y vio su retrato, su color de cabello, los anteojos redondeados, sus ojos almendrados, todo era exactamente igual.

—Solo me usaste porque luzco como tu esposa - ella ignoró el aspecto antiguo de aquella pieza de arte.

—No, ella era la hija del Demonio de Transilvania, la condesa Hanji Zoe, ella eres tú... Tú eres mi esposa.


	5. Chapter 5

La verdad es que no sabía si debía o no poner una advertencia, pero al final penser que era lo mejor así que: Hay una parte en la historia que tal vez no sea muy agradabale así que lean con precaución.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

~Pasado~

* * *

En una tarde oscura de invierno, el mal se cernía sobre el destino de toda una raza.

—Vivian, en el bosque habita El Demonio, jamás debes acercarte ahí o sus monstruos beberán tu sangre.

La madre de aquella chica de cabello castaño, insistía constantemente, temía que el demonio intentara robar el alma de su hija.

Pero el espíritu curioso y aventurero de la quinceañera jamás le permitiría ignorar algo tan interesante como una aldea de personas que, se rumoreaba, eran hijas y amantes de Satanás.

Vivian no creía en cuentos de hadas, para ella la maldad no había descendido del cielo sino que habitaba en la tierra dentro de cada hombre.

La joven castaña había nacido en una pequeña y religiosa aldea cuyos padres habían emigrado desde un país lejano y mucho más cálido.

La madre de Vivian era sumamente religiosa, creía que existía un Dios poderoso que observaba desde su trono y castigaba a los pecadores.

—"¿Dónde estaba tu Dios cuando el hijo del herrero te violó y te embarazo?" – Vivian solía atacar a su madre con su pasado.

Vivian sabía que no era producto del amor, sino de la violencia y la fuerza de un hombre insano.

Su madre le había advertido que si los aldeanos la escuchaban hablando de esa forma la acusarían de herejía y sería juzgada al igual que una bruja.

Pero la castaña no temía al fuego purificador que usaban un montón de viejos aburridos y temerosos, para eliminar todo lo que los asustaba.

Después de todo, era una virgen nacida del pecado, una criatura que fue "perdonada" por los líderes de la aldea y sentenciaron a su madre a criarla a la fuerza.

Y contra todo consejo y advertencia de su madre, la castaña se adentró en el bosque siniestro al que nadie se atrevía a entrar.

Los transeúntes que se acercaban usualmente morían y los pocos que habían sobrevivido hablaban de un demonio de cabello negro y ojos color gris que devoraba carne humana.

Vivian quería ver a ese hombre, en el fondo de su corazón esperaba poder verlo y sobrevivir para poder demostrarle a su madre que en el mundo existían muchas más cosas que solamente alimentar ganado y vivir en la miseria.

La chica recorrió el bosque hasta que se detuvo frente a una fuente, se preguntaba cómo era posible que existiera algo así en el medio de la nada.

La castaña acercó su mano al agua, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, un niño apareció de entre los árboles frente a ella.

Era a penas un bebé y estaba solo en aquel bosque en el que un lobo podría matarlo en minutos. Instintivamente Vivian pensó en proteger al beber indefenso.

—Hola hermoso ¿Dónde está tu madre?

Vivian se acercó al pequeño que debía tener tres años, recordó que las personas aseguraban que si eras bueno ese Dios te recompensaría, así que ella pensó en devolverlo a su madre.

—¿De dónde viniste? – ella lo cargó en sus brazos.

Alrededor no había nadie, la chica comenzó a contemplar la posibilidad de que la madre hubiera sido atacada por lobos o las criaturas demoniacas.

Quería negarse a pensar en eso, pero la idea de que aquellas bestias que bebían sangre humana los hubiesen atacado, pasaba por su mente a cada minuto.

El pequeño de ojos grises comenzó a jugar con el cabello de la chica morena y ella no pudo resistir tanta ternura.

—Encontraremos a tu mamá – la chica comenzó a caminar en la dirección de donde había llegado el infante.

El bosque era mucho más agradable en ese lugar, incluso podía percibir el olor de un inmenso campo de flores o tal vez eran frutas, Vivian jamás había olido algo tan delicioso.

Poco a poco la vegetación se volvía más y más prolija hasta que en un momento la chica se encontró caminando en una hermosa vereda que conducía hacia un lugar específico.

—No tenía idea de que había un castillo en medio del bosque.

La chica observó la estructura más gigantesca y lujosa que había visto en su vida, aunque a sus ojos era mucho más grande de lo que en realidad era.

Después de todo Vivian solo tuvo un techo de paja y una cabaña de madera que apenas las protegía de la lluvia y el frío viento transilvano.

Ella pensó en que sería ridículo que "El Demonio" o "Las bestias" necesitaran un palacio para vivir en la tierra.

Más no se atrevió a llamar a la puerta, con cautela recorrió la interminable extensión exterior del castillo.

—¡LEVI! ¿¡Dónde lo encontraste!? - una chica de piel morena y cabello castaño corrió hasta Vivian.

—¿Eres su madre? - Vivian no le entregó al pequeño.

—Ven te llevaré con ella - la chica de ojos marrón claro la llevó por un costado de la mansión.

—¡Levi! ¡Ahí estás! – una chica de cabello negro y piel muy pálida apareció de ningún lado y corrió hacia Vivian.

—¡Oh estaba tan asustada! – la castaña le entregó el bebé a la que evidentemente era su madre.

—Karla, puedes retirarte - la joven de cabello negro ordenó y la morena obedeció enseguida.

Vivian observó a la madre y pensó en que ella jamás había visto a una mujer más hermosa que esa, debía ser uno de esos ángeles de los que hablaba su madre.

En un país donde el sol jamás brillaba la gente era muy blanca y pálida, pero su aspecto siempre era enfermizo.

Pero aquella hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos color gris, relucía blanca y suave como la leche.

—Lo trajiste de regreso, te lo agradezco mucho.

La chica de ojos color gris abrazó a Vivian y luego volvió a asegurarse de que su hijo estaba bien.

—Descuide, estoy feliz de haber traído a su bebé a casa.

Vivian giró para volver por donde había venido, pero la madre del niño la detuvo.

—¿Cómo puedo agradecerte? Aguarda iré por dinero y...

—Oh no, por Dios, no se preocupe, ya debo volver a casa, mi madre debe estar preocupada.

—En ese caso… ¿No te gustaría probar las fresas? Mi hijo y yo las cortábamos cuando se perdió.

Vivian quería marcharse porque la luz cada vez era más escasa, pero no pudo negarse, las fresas eran un cuento que los extranjeros habían traído desde sus raros y exóticos países.

—Mi nombre es Vivian, encantada de conocerte.

—Puedes llamarme Kuchel.

La chica de cabello negro llevó a Vivian a un jardín en el que el verde y el rojo deslumbraban la vista.

Vivian supo que de ahí provenía el exquisito aroma que había percibido antes.

La chica se sintió sumamente feliz y cuando probó el sabor de aquellos pequeños y deliciosos manjares creyó que jamás podría probar nada mejor.

Para cuando terminó de comer y jugar con el pequeño Levi, la tarde casi había llegado a su fin.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres pasar la noche aquí...? O podría decirle a uno de mis sirvientes que te acompañe.

—¡Grisha! ¡Grisha ven aquí!

—Oh no, no quiero ocasionar molestias, conozco el camino de regreso.

—De verdad creo que deberías quedarte aquí.

Kuchel parecía preocupada, pero no pudo detener a la chica castaña y la observó por última vez mientras se alejaba por la vereda.

[…]

Vivian caminó el doble de lo que le tomó llegar al castillo sin encontrar siquiera la fuente.

Hacía mucho frío y la pobre chica castaña estaba cansada y desesperada, los cuentos decían que las bestias se alimentaban de las personas que vagaban solas por la noche así que Vivian no podía evitar sentir pavor.

Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar cuando escuchó algo que le heló la sangre —"Vivian" – una voz masculina la llamó de todos lados y de ninguna parte.

La chica se detuvo y observó hacia la copa de los árboles, la brisa había cesado por completo, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Cada típico sonido nocturno se había detenido y ahora hacía mucho más frío, Vivian se cubrió con los harapos que llevaba por ropa y siguió caminando, esta vez mucho más rápido.

—**Estás perdida ¿Vivian, quieres venir conmigo? **

—"Es El Demonio" – pensó, la chica comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

Su madre decía que orar era la mejor forma de vencer a aquel ser tan abominable, pero Vivian no podía recordar ninguna de las plegarias que su madre le había enseñado.

El sonido de las ramas secas rompiéndose la alarmó, comenzó a pensar que tal vez era una pesadilla, la peor de todas.

Y lo que había comenzado como un sonido aislado se había convertido en un fuerte sonido que provenía de todos lados.

La pobre chica no podía ver nada en la oscuridad de la noche y a través de los árboles que se enredaban por donde quiera que la chica quería pasar.

Vivian comenzó a correr, sea lo que fuere iba a atraparla, pero ella no se daría por vencida, no se rendiría in pelear.

—¡No me iré al infierno con ustedes! – ella gritó cuando logró ver una pequeña figura de color blanco que se acercaba a ella.

Se sintió tan aterrada que sin poder evitarlo, una sensación húmeda y cálida recorrió sus piernas, ese calor se convirtió en frío en segundos, pero Vivian no podía pensar en nada, solo debía correr por su vida.

Pronto fueron muchas las criaturas que la perseguían, ella corría con desesperación sentía que sus pulmones iban a estallar, pero no importaba, saldría de ahí, estaba convencida de eso.

De pronto lo vio claramente, un hombre delgado y alto, con piel blanca y el cabello negro, la observaba estático desde el bosque.

Ella estaba segura de que estaba corriendo, pero no podía alejarse de él, su rostro se mantenía latente en su mente; De pronto sus piernas se rindieron y cayó de rodillas.

Escuchó un fuerte sonido, como cuando el anciano del pueblo estiraba sus articulaciones, pero mucho más fuerte y con él sintió un dolor muy fuerte.

Se le escapó un alarido, su pierna se había partido a la mitad y sus músculos, tendones y piel eran lo único que la mantenía unida a ella.

Sin embargo, el dolor quedó en segundo plano cuando la primer criatura la alcanzó.

Podría haberla descrito como un duende, tenía el aspecto de un niño pequeño con piel de anciano.

La chica se arrastró hacia un árbol, el más siniestro que jamás había visto, era muy grande y tenía un hueco en la base.

Ella intentó refugiarse ahí, pero las además criaturas no tardaron en llegar y se situaron sobre ella.

—¡Basta, aléjense de mí!

Vivian intentaba patearlas o golpearlas con sus puños, pero se detuvo en cuando uno de ellos incrustó sus garras en el espacio vacío que había quedado entre los huesos de su pierna rota.

La castaña intuyó que intentarían arrancarle la pierna por la fuerza y así fue, los demás la sujetaron mientras su compañero intentaba llegar más profundo en la carne de la chica.

El pequeño monstruo daba tirones cada vez que veía la espesa sangre salir, Vivian gritaba hasta que no pudo más, con terror vio como sus tendones se partían uno a uno.

—**¿Quieres que se detenga? **– la chica escuchó la voz y ya no estaba tan segura de querer ignorarla.

El dolor era tan fuerte que su estómago no resistió más y regurgitó todo lo que había comido en su vida entera.

Ella sentía pequeñas criaturas retorciéndose dentro de su boca cada vez que una ola de vomito se aproximaba.

—"¡Gusanos…!"

Las pequeñas bestias blancas parecían gozar con los pestilentes restos de jugos gástricos y comida triturada.

—Tengo que soportarlo… No me rendiré…

—**Si lo harás**

A partir de ese momento, los monstruos se detuvieron, dejaron la pierna casi cercenada de la chica y se mantuvieron estáticos.

Vivian comenzó a llorar, no podía moverse, sentía mucho dolor y la peor parte era que estaba tan aterrada que temía respirar siquiera, por temor a que aquellas bestias despiadadas decidieran volver a torturarla.

El hombre de traje negro se mantuvo de pie frente a la chica, quería disfrutar cada segundo de su sufrimiento.

—**Eres una pequeña… Una virgen que nació del pecado... **

—¿Eres El Demonio? ¿Eres Satanás?

Todo se quedó en silencio, tal vez aquel hombre no quería responder o quizá todo estaba a punto de empeorar... y así fue.

Ella comenzó a arrastrarse y como lo temía, las pequeñas bestias la tomaron y la obligaron a posicionarse sobre sus extremidades como un perro.

En cuestión de segundos se había quedado sin ropa, lo que pasó a continuación parecía sacado del infierno.

Vivian gritaba y lloraba; La habían obligado a girar bruscamente y su pierna casi se había separado de su cuerpo por completo.

De pronto escuchó algo arrastrarse sobre las hojas secas en dirección a ella.

La chica se paralizó, una serpiente gigantesca avanzaba lentamente hacia ella.

La chica comenzó a retorcerse y gritar, pero los monstruos no la soltarían jamás, la castaña gritaba mientras el horroroso animal se dirigía hacia su intimidad.

—¡Por favor Dios, ayúdame! – la chica suplicó entre lágrimas.

—**¿Dónde estaba tu Dios cuando el demonio violó y te embarazó?** – el hombre se burló con las mismas palabras que ella usó contra su madre.

El animal estaba justo frente a su vagina y aunque ella intentaba luchar, ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas.

La serpiente retrocedió un poco y con un movimiento brusco intentó introducirse en la pequeña cavidad, ahora sangrienta de la chica.

Vivian gritó con todas sus fuerzas; con el primer golpe había desgarrado la delicada piel de la entrada y aún faltaba lo peor.

El animal dio la segunda estocada y entonces su cabeza se introdujo de la forma más salvaje posible.

La chica se rindió mientras sentía que sus órganos internos eran destrozados, algo se expandía con violencia dentro de ella.

Completamente humillada, apenas lloraba, cubierta de sangre, orina, gusanos y vómito.

Ella extendió su mano lentamente hacia el hombre que la observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ayúdame, haz que se detenga… Haré lo que quieras...

El hombre se puso de pie y todo se quedo en silencio, las bestias habían desaparecido y aunque sentía el vientre sumamente pesado, el dolor había desaparecido.

El hombre del traje negro se inclinó, la tomó del cuello y la alzó, desde ese punto parecía que el hombre era tan alto como una montaña.

—**Ahora eres mía**

[…]

Vivian llegó a su aldea, ella creía haber caminado durante toda la madrugada, todas esas horas en las que pasó reviviendo cada espantoso segundo de su tortura.

Ya no era la misma persona, siempre confió en su convicción y había sido quebrantada de forma horrorosa por el Demonio.

Él la había vencido sin tener que pelear y entonces una idea macabra llegó a su mente.

¿Qué pasaría si su religiosa aldea se enteraba? Estaba segura de que lo harían y entonces la quemarían viva por haber sido tocada por Satanás.

Sus piernas temblaban, estaba aterrada, su madre la mataría y no querría verla nunca jamás, estaba asustada, pero quería volver a su hogar.

Había comenzado a nevar, pero ella no tenía frío, dolor o hambre, solo quería recostarse en su incómoda cama y morir lentamente.

Ella había escuchado que él Demonio de Transilvania habitaba en el bosque y que estaba siempre deseoso de devorar almas nuevas.

Según las leyendas, el Demonio le ofrecía a las personas lo que más desearan a cambio de sus almas.

Pero en su caso, había sido tomada por sorpresa, aquel hombre apuesto, pero espeluznante la había tomado sin intentar seducir su alma.

Ella casi pudo sentir que él ya la había escogido para semejante tortura sin propósito alguno.

—_¡…la bruja! ¡Siiii! _

Las voces comenzaron a llegar a los confundidos oídos de la chica castaña, al principio no eran más que débiles murmullos, pero a medida que se acercaba se convirtieron en fuertes gritos de personas enloquecidas.

—_¡Finalmente hemos expulsado el mal de nuestra colonia, les dije que el mal habitaba entre nosotros! _

Un olor asqueroso llegó a la nariz de la castaña mientras observaba una columna de humo subir al cielo, era obvio que provenía desde el centro de la aldea y Vivian tenía un mal presentimiento.

—_Desde que esta pecadora parió a su abominación supe que traería el mal aquí. _

—_Les dije que su estirpe era el fruto del diablo y ahora que sabemos que va al bosque a verlo está muy claro que ambas deben morir._

Las manos de Vivian comenzaron a sudar, su corazón decía que algo muy malo había ocurrido, así que avanzó a empujones por la multitud hasta estar frente a un cadáver calcinado.

—Ma… mamá… - ella no lo podía creer.

—_Es una bruja… Vivian es una bruja_ – los aldeanos se volvieron locos al verla —_Es la esposa de Satanás. _

—¿Qué han hecho? – la chica castaña solo tenía quince años y ahora sabía que había condenado a su madre a una muerte horrorosa.

—_¡Quémenla!_

Ella sabía que entrar al bosque estaba prohibido, el Demonio habitaba ahí y ella lo había visto, era real, todo era real.

Los hombres sujetaron a la chica y comenzaron a desnudarla sin ningún tipo de piedad, el castigo para una bruja era morir quemada para poder limpiar todo rastro del demonio de su cuerpo y alma.

Rasgaron cada una de sus ropas; Sus piernas quedaron al descubierto y pronto sus pechos quedaron expuestos al frio viento transilvano.

—_¡Por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios, no es una bruja es… ella es Satanás! ¡Ha sido tomada por él!_

Los campesinos retrocedieron, estaban aterrados, la madre de Vivian recurrió a ellos porque a penas esa mañana su hija se había internado en aquel bosque.

Solo habían pasado doce horas y Vivian estaba ahí frente a ellos con un enorme vientre de embarazo, debía estar en su fase final.

—_Brujería… Brujería… _

Los aldeanos estaban tan asustados que solo pudieron desterrar a la chica y rezar porque el mal se fuera con ella y jamás regresara.

…

Vivian fue condenada a morir en el exilio, pero alguien más había planeado todo hacía mucho tiempo, desde que obligó al tierno hijo del herrero a abusar sexualmente de su mejor amiga.

Por el tamaño de su vientre ella juraba que el bebé estaba por nacer; Sin embargo, viajo durante meses hasta que el momento de dar a luz llegó.

Vivian se alejó hasta que la vegetación, el clima, la cultura y el idioma fueran totalmente diferentes.

En realidad ella no quería llegar a ningún lado, simplemente quería morir de inanición, pero le fue imposible, ya que a cada poblado que llegó siempre se encontró con personas que estaban más que felices de ayudar al bebé que llevaba en su vientre.

La castaña vivía con terror, temía el día en que el ser que llevaba dentro saliera y los condenara a todos a morir.

Sin embargo, jamás tuvo valor de suicidarse, tuvo que vivir sus tortuosos días hasta que un quinto día del mes de septiembre, el momento finalmente llegó.

Una familia que se hacía llamar los Ackerman Orientales, ayudaron a la pálida chica a traer a su hijo al mundo.

Una saludable bebita llamada Hanji Zoe nació en una noche de luna llena.

El nombre había estado en su mente desde que el Demonio de Transilvania puso a su hija dentro de ella.

Vivian siempre creyó que sería un varón, no entendía de qué le serviría una mujer al soberano del inframundo.

Al principio, Vivian estaba muy asustada, Hanji podía ser quien trajera la oscuridad al mundo ¿Cómo podría una joven de dieciséis años hacerse cargo de tal ser?

La asesinaría un día, eso era seguro, pero no podía abandonarla porque al morir, pasaría la eternidad con aquellas bestias nocturnas.

La sorpresa fue gigantesca cuando Vivian vio crecer a su hija como una niña totalmente sana y normal.

Ella no parecía tener idea de que estaba destinada a hacer algo realmente malo.

Vivian esperaba que la pequeña fuese una especie de monstruo despreciable, pero de hecho, era muy parecida a ella, incluso heredó su cabello, ojos y su personalidad curiosa y extrovertida.

Ambas se instalaron en la parte más profunda del bosque de Aokigahara; Vivian no quería cerca más viajeros que deseaban conocer a su hija, así que buscó el lugar más alejado del mundo.

Hanji creció amando a su madre, aquella mujer castaña era todo su mundo, la pequeña aprendió todo lo que pudo de ella.

Pero había cosas que Vivian no podía responder; Hanji deseaba saber por qué el agua caía del cielo, por qué dos animales de distinto sexo hacían animales más pequeños y mucho más.

Pero más importante, quería saber qué había más allá del bosque, dónde habían más personas como ella.

Por supuesto que Vivian jamás permitió que Hanji se alejara de su pequeña cabaña y ella obedeció hasta que no pudo hacerlo más.

Una noche Hanji despertó y no tardó en darse cuenta que algo pasaba en el exterior, la niña de doce años se levantó del piso y aterrada escuchó cantos y gritos extraños.

Su madre estaba profundamente dormida y ya que era sumamente supersticiosa, no quiso despertarla.

Parecía que había toda clase de criaturas afuera, gritaban y se sacudían al compás de tambores que parecían provenir del centro de la tierra. (Esto me pasó a mí cuando era niña, fue horrible) 

La pequeña castaña esperó ahí hasta que la calma regresó a la noche; Sin embargo, algo permanecía brillante e iluminaba desde el exterior.

La curiosidad venció a Hanji, se asomó por la puerta y entonces pudo ver a un hombre sumamente apuesto que sostenía el fuego en su mano izquierda y con la otra la invitaba a acompañarlo.

Ella recordó todas las veces que se había quemado, cómo era posible que aquel hombre estuviera tan tranquilo mientras se quemaba.

La pequeña castaña salió de su cabaña, por alguna razón no tenía miedo, ni frío, tal vez era solo un sueño.

Cuando vio de frente al hombre este le sonrió y se presentó como el Conde Ackerman, le pidió que lo acompañara y ella accedió sin dudarlo.

El hombre la llevó a algún lugar en medio del bosque y le ofreció lo que más deseaba: Conocimiento, a cambio de un precio que no parecía muy alto.

—**Cuando llegue el momento harás TODO lo que yo te diga y serás para mí… **

Hanji no entendía las dimensiones de lo que estaba aceptando, en ese momento y para siempre le pareció un trato justo y más aún cuando aquel hombre le mostró cosas que ella jamás imaginó.

Hanji aprendió a leer y escribir en varios idiomas, matemáticas, ciencias y mucho más, también algunas cosas que aquel hombre aseguraba que nadie sabría hasta muchos siglos después o tal vez jamás.

Pero sus lecciones favoritas eran lo que aquel hombre llamaba ocultismo o brujería, "Un término mundano, pero válido" él solía decir.

Vivian nunca se enteró de las actividades nocturnas de su hija, por algún motivo cada vez se sentía más cansada y triste.

Un día decidió que no quería volver a levantarse de la cama, su hija había cumplido diecisiete años y podría valerse por su cuenta.

Hanji se encargó de cuidarla, bañarla y alimentarla aunque ella era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por su cuenta.

Y se mantuvo así durante unos meses hasta que un día de frío invierno, escuchó que Hanji la llamaba desesperada desde el exterior.

Vivian no quería, pero por alguna razón se puso de pie y se asomó por la ventana.

En ese momento supo que su vida debía terminar, ya estaba harta de vivir con temor y esperando a que ese día llegara.

La mujer se quitó la ropa y se internó en el bosque casi congelado, el hombre del traje negro la acompañó durante todo su trayecto hacia el más allá.

Cuando la castaña más joven despertó solo pudo encontrar la ropa de su madre frente a la casa, con desesperación la buscó por todo el lugar durante días hasta que una noche su mentor la llevó a donde se encontraba el cadáver congelado de su madre.

Hanji lo observó, no podía sentir nada, ni siquiera podía llorar, el momento de entregarse al Conde Ackerman, había llegado o eso creyó.

El hombre le mostró el camino que debía seguir para llegar al lugar al que él aseguraba que era el verdadero hogar de ambos.

Hanji no estaba asustada, confiaba plenamente en el Señor Ackerman, además su vida le pertenecía a él y la castaña sabía que jamás la abandonaría.

Después de todo, él aseguraba haberla escogido antes de nacer porque su destino era maravillosamente grande.

Así fue que después de un par de años Hanji llegó finalmente a una tierra donde la fantasía podía respirarse en el aire.

Tardó mucho más tiempo del que ella esperaba porque en el camino encontró varias aldeas de personas que sabían de ella y querían conocerla.

Una mujer de cabello negro y ojos color gris le obsequió un medallón que tenía gravada la forma de un cuervo en él.

Hanji lo aceptó como suyo, después de todo las personas creían que era ella el cuervo que les devolvería a su amo algún día.

El Conde la llevaría con su familia, pero antes debía demostrar que estaba lista para mandar hasta que él pudiese caminar sobre la tierra.

Hanji se instaló en una casa en el medio de un bosque y esperaría ahí hasta que "El demonio" (como llamaban al Conde Ackerman ahí y en el resto del mundo) le ordenara lo contrario.

Durante el día, Hanji Zoe era una campesina más, una señorita de veinte años que habitaba el bosque al que nadie se acercaba.

Y por la noche, Hanji se quitaba la ropa y con su medallón atado a su cuello se internaba mucho más en la oscuridad y ahí adoraba a quien le había otorgado la luz del conocimiento.

Lo que Hanji había visto y hecho quedaba fuera de lo que podía explicar la ciencia.

Cuando la escasa luz del sol finalmente desaparecía, Hanji se encontraba con unas bestias a las que ella llamaba _"Los niños"_ eran criaturas de baja estatura y aspecto avejentado que atacaban cuanto ser se encontraban a su paso.

Sin embargo huían de ella como si de un monstruo se tratara, tal vez ellos sabían lo que esa mujer era en realidad o sabían lo que iba a hacer.

Los niños eran parte del linaje del Demonio, el Conde Ackerman le había dicho a Hanji que su estirpe se encontraba esparcida por el mundo y que era mandato suyo que se reprodujeran entre sí para expandir su sangre.

El Demonio de Transilvania había heredado a su descendencia el don de la juventud y belleza eternas, a cambio de consumir el cuerpo de sus semejantes, siempre y cuando no tuviesen sangre Ackerman.

Pero "Los niños" eran productos fallidos, seres que ya sea por la maldad o por algún aspecto biológico habían sido condenados a vivir en la oscuridad.

Ella nunca entendió por qué seres como ellos, que asesinaban a cada persona que se internaba en el bosque, le temían tanto a ella.

Tal vez la razón fuera que la habían visto sacrificar vidas humanas durante sus invocaciones de luna llena o quizá era algo más.

Una noche la castaña se internó en el bosque, el verano estaba en apogeo, aunque el sol jamás se dejaba ver por completo, el clima era bastante acogedor.

Extendió sus brazos al cielo nocturno y utilizando sus propias manos cavó en la tierra hasta formar un símbolo que representaba a su amo, el Conde Ackerman.

Cortó las venas de su muñeca derecha y se recostó en el medio del círculo central, el símbolo estalló en llamas, pero el fuego jamás se esparció ni la quemó.

Las tinieblas comenzaron a cubrir a la chica y ella se entregó con gusto a ellas y en su último segundo de conciencia pudo ver a un hombre joven frente a ella.

Él la observaba sorprendido desde la parte de su dibujo que simbolizaba la vida eterna, Hanji lo tomó como una señal y se sumergió en un sueño profundo.

Al despertar estaba recostada en una gigantesca y suave cama, con sábanas tan rojas como la sangre.

La castaña supo entonces que la espera había llegado a su fin, el Conde Ackerman la había llevado con su familia real.

Y así fue, los Ackerman la recibieron en su casa y la trataron como una reina, parecía que todos sabían algo que ella ignoraba.

Y aunque adaptarse a un cambio tan drástico no fue sencillo, la verdad era que Hanji se sentía cómoda y feliz.

En especial con el menor de los Ackerman; Levi era el joven que la llevó a casa.

—…Él me dijo que mi destino aguardaba por mí en el bosque… - fueron las palabras que el muchacho usó.

Para Hanji, Levi Ackerman era el enigma del universo que ella debía desentrañar y para el chico de cabello negro ella era la creación más exótica que había visto y quería tenerla solo para él.

Después de todo eran jóvenes y aún no comprendían que el amor bajo esas condiciones era totalmente inesperado y maldito.

El joven Ackerman estaba decidido a hacer que funcionara, él jamás se había sentido igual, ni siquiera se suponía que hubiese sentimientos entre ellos.

Su unión debía efectuarse sea como fuere, pues eso daría vida al ser que había jugado con sus vidas hasta ahora, pero que se amaran en verdad era algo sumamente fuera de lugar.

Sin embargo, la buena fortuna no era lo que parecía ser y lo descubrieron más pronto que tarde.

Levi pasaba sus días en su estudio plasmando en lienzos blancos, lo que el creía era la creación más extraña y perfecta de todas: Hanji Zoe.

Y por las noches ambos compartían el sitio favorito de Hanji, el ático, ese era el lugar donde la castaña hacía sus experimentos y escribía sus libros.

Un total de cinco libros de color turquesa fueron creados en ese lugar, Levi disfrutaba observando la pasión con la que ella trabajaba y también lo fácil que era para él hacer que ella abandonara por completo lo que sea que estuviese haciendo solo con un par de caricias y besos.

Pero él no era el único que tenía ese efecto en la mujer castaña, porque cuando ella escuchaba el llamado de su maestro no importaba que estuviese en el medio de un momento de placer, la castaña acudía sin dudarlo.

Se internaba en el bosque sin decir cuando o cómo volvería, sin quererlo Levi estaba sumamente celoso, pero no podía interferir en los asuntos del Conde porque él era el motor que hacía girar el mundo de los Ackerman.

Una noche de luna llena, Hanji llevó a Levi al bosque nocturno, se desnudó completamente y se entregó a él.

Levi pensó que al engendrar finalmente a su tan ansiado hijo, ellos podrían estar juntos y de algún modo ser felices.

Pero el destino era caprichoso y cruel y por el pueblo se esparció la noticia de que el anticristo había sido engendrado y que la bruja que habitaba en el bosque sería quién lo traería y no se quedarían de brazos cruzados.

Los Ackerman eran sumamente longevos, pero para mantenerse debían asesinar a seres humanos y devorar sus cuerpos.

Una vez al mes, la adinerada familia hacía un largo ritual en el que sacrificaban a personas que escogían con antelación y las devoraban hasta que no quedaban rastros.

Así que durante el ritual de ese mes, aprovechando que los monstruos de piel pálida y ojos color gris estaban distraídos, algunos aldeanos se infiltraron en los terrenos de los Ackerman y rastrearon a la bruja hasta una especie de capilla construida en un jardín alejado de la mansión principal.

La bruja de cabello castaño los estaba esperando, acariciaba su vientre mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas sin parar.

El aldeano se acercó y sin vacilar la ató a un trozo de madera y la incendió hasta la muerte.

Cuando el ritual terminó Levi encontró el cadáver calcinado de la mujer a la que amaba como a nadie en el mundo en su propia casa.

Enfurecido viajó a los pueblos cercanos a la mansión, y como si del mismo mensajero de la muerte se tratara, se plantó en el medio de cada pueblo y los vio arder hasta la muerte.

Los Ackerman condenados a asesinar para vivir…

Hanji Zoe condenada a morir y revivir hasta que su propósito sea cumplido y la maldad gobierne…

Levi condenado a sufrir la muerte del amor de su vida por toda la eternidad…

…

Hanji soltó el medallón del cuervo que sostenía en sus manos, el objeto hizo eco en el silencio de la habitación.

La chica estaba en shock, había visto toda su vida, o todas sus vidas ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¿Por qué lo olvidó?

—¿Ya lo has recordado todo? – Levi se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.

La música del baile de inicio de invierno aun podía escucharse aunque sumamente débil desde el estudio de Levi.

La castaña sonrió —No lo sabía, pero te he extrañado demasiado… - dijo y envolvió a su esposo en un abrazo lleno de amor.

Y ahora que la luz del conocimiento había llegado a su vida ella podría retomar su vida... Y sus antiguos planes.

Pero... ¿Es esa la verdad o la versión de Levi Ackerman es diferente...?


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_~Final~_

* * *

Si él pudiera describirlo diría que su sabor era parecido al del almíbar de canela; dulce y con un aroma difícil de ignorar.

No podía dejar de acariciar y besar esa piel bronceada, la chica sudaba y esa tibia humedad solo servía para avivar su instinto salvaje.

Aquel vestido rojo yacía en el piso junto a todas las demás prendas que tanto esfuerzo le había costado ponerse a la joven.

No había tiempo para ser civilizados, desde que esa mujer llegó ahí se le había prohibido tocarla, porque tenía que esperar a que llegara la luna correcta y entonces el desatino se alinearía para dar vida al ser que ambos engendrarían.

Levi sabía que estaba condenado, así que si vivía destinado a morir en el purgatorio disfrutaría su vida al máximo y no había mejor manera de hacerlo que con el sexo más salvaje con aquella mujer de chocolate.

El heredero embistió con fuerza a la chica que, apoyada en una mesa no podía hacer más que gimotear el nombre del hombre al que amaba.

Ninguno había esperado más, se deseaban y poder volverse uno era una especie de placer celestial algo que pocas veces se podía vivir.

Hanji quería ver al hombre de piel pálida que la penetraba con fuerza bestial desde atrás, sus piernas cada vez estaban más débiles y la sensación de placer aumentaba.

Hacía un esfuerzo por girar el rostro y verlo, su hermosa cabellera negra se agitaba cada vez que su cadera chocaba con sus glúteos, sin dudas era el hombre más sexy que hubiese existido en la tierra.

Solo verlo podía hacer a cualquier persona pecar, su rostro teñido de placer era algo por lo que cualquiera vendería su alma sólo para poder verlo y sentirlo.

Sin embargo, Hanji era la única que podía hacerlo, además la forma en la que se introducía en ella era espectacular, sus movimientos estimulaban cada fibra sensible de su interior, ella no quería parar de sentirlo nunca.

Levi estaba hipnotizado, observaba la piel bronceada de la espalda de la chica y se sujetaba de su cadera para atraerla y penetrarla con más fuerza.

Cada vez que su miembro sensible rozaba las paredes interiores de la castaña todo su ser se estremecía de placer, una sensación que lo volvía loco, desde la primera vez que lo probó creyó ser adicto.

Hanji Zoe era lo mejor que él había experimentado y vaya que había probado muchas cosas, sus largas décadas en la tierra le habían enseñado muchas cosas.

Todo tipo de alcohol o drogas, nada hacía efecto en su cuerpo, simplemente era inmune, incluso al sabor de la sangre humana que su familia tanto amaba.

Para Levi era simplemente algo que lo mantenía con vida y nada más aunque era cierto que durante un tiempo amó asesinar, pero Hanji, esa mujer era su motivo real para vivir.

.

Cuando la vio por primera vez jamás creyó que podría llegar a enamorarse de alguien tan extraño como ella y tampoco se supone que lo hiciera.

Dejando de lado su peculiar físico, la chica jamás había convivido con nadie, había cosas sobre el comportamiento de una persona normal que ella ignoraba o no sabía, pero se amoldó excepcionalmente bien a la familia Ackerman.

Y por supuesto a Levi, tomó un poco de trabajo, pero en poco tiempo la chica se metió en el corazón y en la cama del heredero.

La primera vez que durmió con la chica era un recuerdo que atesoraba más que su vida, sabía que tarde o temprano él se reuniría de nuevo con ella y podría volver a tenerla.

Pero la primera vez, sin dudas era algo que jamás volvería a pasar, y más aún porque cada vez le costaba más y más trabajo mantener con él a la Hanji original.

Poco tiempo después de su llegada, la castaña ya se había mudado a la habitación de Levi, no había sitio que amara más que ese (al inicio), y Levi amaba verla dormir entre sus sábanas.

Pero una noche, la castaña dijo que le mostraría algo al heredero y sin decir a dónde, lo llevó a través del bosque, al sitio que un día se convertiría en el jardín número dos.

La fuente estaba ahí, Hanji le mostró al igual que su maestro hizo con ella, que si colocaba su amuleto de cuervo en el agua en una noche de luna llena esta cambiaría de color y eventualmente podría mostrarte parte de tu futuro.

Levi jamás cedió completamente ante la voluntad del demonio al que su familia alababa, por lo que las imágenes que él veía eran simples ilusiones en ese momento.

Él podía ver a una niña de cabello negro, piel pálida y hermosos ojos color chocolate corriendo en un lugar en llamas.

—No debes temer, puedes darle tu alma a alguien más - Levi creyó que Hanji intentaba mostrarle que podía confiar en ella, pero en realidad intentaba hacer que su espíritu cediera ante su maestro.

Hanji tomó de la mano al muchacho y se internó aún más en el bosque, la luna brillaba con tanta intensidad que no necesitaban la excelente visión nocturna del chico Ackerman.

Después de un rato llegaron finalmente al templo que recién había sido construido, parecía una especie de capilla, con la diferencia de que Dios jamás sería nombrado ahí.

Y como si fuera una persona diferente, Hanji le mostró al, en ese entonces, tímido Levi todo lo que debía hacer, ninguno de los dos había estado con alguien hasta ese momento, eran en otras palabras, vírgenes.

Ella le enseñó dónde y cómo debía tocarla, y cuando se había deshecho de cada prenda de ropa, lo recostó en una mesa de piedra y se situó sobre él, y fue ella quien marcó el ritmo de cada penetración.

Ambos sentían dolor, pero Hanji parecía mucho más cómoda, ella le explicó que su amo la había entrenado para ese momento, que era su destino estar juntos y procrear juntos.

Sin dudas era un recuerdo que el hombre de cabello negro llevaría consigo hasta el día en el que se fuera la infierno, era algo que lo llenaba de felicidad real, aunque no supiera que Hanji solo siguió cada parte del plan de su amo.

Eso no significaba que el sexo cada vez que volvían a reunirse no fuese tan bueno como la primera vez, tal vez era incluso mejor, porque para esa época Levi era todo un experto, aunque solo se había entregado a una mujer.

.

Hanji gimió con fuerza y giró su rostro, Levi la conocía demasiado bien, se inclinó y alcanzó sus labios, a ella siempre le encantó que él la besara.

Y él amaba hacerlo, había algo en ella a lo que simplemente no podía resistirse, que ella lo mirara a los ojos y suplicara por más era la droga de la que era adicto.

Y después de décadas de abstinencia, estaba más que sediento. La ayudó a sentarse sobre la mesa y entonces volvió a penetrarla.

La castaña dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras intentaba ahogar los gemidos que salían sin parar de su interior, el hombre observaba cada penetración y cómo el cuerpo de Hanji se agitaba con ellas.

Claramente era imposible para ella mantenerse cuerda y menos en esa posición, donde con cada embestida Levi alcanzaba aquella zona tan sensible dentro en su interior, aquel sentimiento que la había llevado al paraíso al que jamás deseó ir.

El hombre se concentró en devorar los pezones de la chica, aunque sus pechos eran pequeños él jamás quiso ver y besar otros.

No hace falta mencionar lo perfecta que era Hanji Zoe a los ojos de Levi, una chica anormal que, dentro del enfermo mundo de los Ackerman, era lo más normal y hermoso que el heredero había conocido.

Hanji intentó recostarse sobre su espalda, pero él no se lo permitió —¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo y la sujetó de la cadera.

Como si no pesara un solo kilo, Levi la alzó de la mesa y utilizando la fuerza de sus potentes brazos la sostuvo por debajo de las piernas para penetrarla como se le antojase.

La castaña se sujetó del cuello de su pareja y agradeció su propia flexibilidad, el cuerpo musculoso y desnudo de Levi era lo más sexy que había visto.

Y a pesar de saber que había estado con ese hombre muchas veces, que de hecho era su esposo, seguía sintiéndose como si fuera la primera vez para ella.

Poco a poco sus recuerdos volvían a su mente, pero no podía evitar sentir que algo no estaba bien, por ejemplo, si ese ático era en realidad su estudio, ¿Por qué le habían prohibido entrar ahí desde el principio?

O por qué le prohibieron relacionarse con Levi a pesar de que todos sabían que era su esposo, o incluso, por qué ella misma había creado una especie de amuleto que impedía que Levi la tocase.

Ella estaba segura de que obtendría las respuestas, tal vez todo estaba ahí en su estudio o tal vez en la fuente, tenía la esperanza de que su maestro volvería junto a ella y la guiaría una vez más.

Estaba ilusionada con traerlo al mundo, porque para ella no era el ser demoniaco que reinaría con oscuridad, para ella era un ente lleno de conocimiento, casi una figura paterna.

Y en efecto, era su padre biológico, pero eso no impedía que ella deseara darle un cuerpo físico que saldría de la unión de sus genes con los de Levi, porque él los había escogido a ambos y él jamás se equivocaba o hacía cosas al azar.

Levi la dejó en el piso y volvió a colocarse entre sus piernas, no había tiempo que perder, tomó las piernas de la castaña entre sus manos y se introdujo hasta el fondo de su vagina.

Hanji gimoteo con ojos llenos de lágrimas y placer, Levi presionaba su carne con fuerza mientras gruñía como un animal salvaje y lleno de lujuria.

Ella entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello negro y se concentró en disfrutar el momento, estaba enamorada de ese hombre de baja estatura y eso era todo lo que quería saber.

Era la sesión de sexo más larga que había tenido y seguía deseando más, su cuerpo entero gritaba por llenarse con la esencia espesa y tibia de aquel hombre de piel pálida.

Podían haber pasado horas, pero era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, la luna continuaba iluminando la noche oscura, mientras todo lo que podían escuchar eran sus propias respiraciones agitadas.

El hombre acarició los dedos de la chica con su lengua mientras aceleraba sus embestidas, comenzaba a perder el control, si no se controlaba era seguro que lastimaría a su amada esposa.

Pero no había manera, él no era más que una bestia prefabricada con el único objetivo de traer al mundo a su amo y pronto sería realidad.

Hanji comenzó a gritar, su orgasmo también estaba cercano, sintió electricidad recorrer su cuerpo y concentrarse en su vientre.

El heredero ya no pudo contenerse y se liberó por segunda vez dentro de la chica que aun no podía recuperarse de la oleada de placer que la había sacudido.

—Te amo, Hanji Zoe y no permitiré que nada vuelva a separarnos – le dio un beso en la frente y la llevó a su habitación.

Era una promesa arriesgada y peligrosa considerando que si todo era como las otras veces, Levi ya sabía que sucedería.

…

Mientras tanto en la capilla, los invitados de la fiesta habían finalizado sus oraciones, su amo caminaría entre ellos una vez más.

Todo lo que quedaba ahora era proteger a la incubadora, de sus enemigos: Un clan que existía con el único fin de acabar con la vida de la chica y sus esperanzas de ver finalmente a su amo, después de todo ya habían hecho su primer intento, el cual fue frustrado por el instinto asesino de Annie.

Y aunque Zoe aún no lo supiera también debían protegerla de sí misma, Hanji era una mujer que haría cualquier cosa para conseguir sus objetivos y eso no era necesariamente bueno.

La noche llegó a su fin y Hanji despertó en la cama del heredero, su cama, después de todo ella era la Condesa, la mujer que heredaría dicho título a su hijo, el hombre que reinaría con maldad.

El conde Ackerman estaba ahora dentro de ella, y contrario a la experiencia de su propia madre, ella había vendido su alma y su cuerpo por el placer del conocimiento y su devoción hacia aquel ser demoniaco.

Ahora solamente quedaba esperar a que los nueve meses de gestación llegaran a su fin, tiempo que serviría para que ella se diera cuenta de que nada era lo que parecía.

Levi entró a la habitación y colocó una bandeja frente a la castaña —Buenos días – Hanji estaba realmente feliz de ver a su hombre.

—Buenas tardes – respondió con su habitual tono aburrido.

—¿Tanto tiempo he dormido?

Levi se sentó frente a ella y acarició su cabello, su mirada había cambiado, ahora había algo en sus ojos que nunca había estado ahí.

Esperanza y un brillo de amor, tal vez el heredero no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos, pero sin dudas sus ojos jamás mentían.

—Descuida pudiste haber muerto, es un milagro que puedas sentarte – él bromeó con una blasfemia, solo otro día en la vida de los Ackerman.

—Hay mucho que hacer… - Hanji estaba dudando, aún no se sentía como ella misma.

Es decir, sabía quien había sido y quien se suponía que debía ser, pero por ahora se encontraba en un punto neutro entre esas dos personas.

Sin embargo, a medida que los días y semanas avanzaron, Hanji se convirtió rápidamente en la Condesa que se suponía que debía ser.

Y fue un alivio porque el ambiente no se sentía forzado, Kenny no tenía que fingir ser amable con ella, Mikasa había recuperado a su hermana mayor y Kuchel tenía una especie de amor de madre hacia la chica castaña.

En cuanto a Levi, estaba feliz, tener a Hanji todas las noches, incluso días completos, si así lo quería, era un sueño hecho realidad, en especial desde que esa molesta voz había desaparecido de su cabeza.

Sabía que aun le quedaban unos meses de felicidad antes de tener que comenzar a luchar nuevamente cuando el conde naciera finalmente.

Por ahora solo tenía que ocuparse de mantener a Zoe lejos de ese ático, no era para nada sencillo y más aún cuando uno de sus amigos se negó a ayudarlo.

Isabel no tenía ninguna intención de ayudar a Hanji, ella sabía lo que provocaba en Levi cada vez que estaba ahí y solo quería que se marchara, la pelirroja tenía un par de vidas ahí y ya conocía la rutina.

Mikasa por otro lado, deseaba mantener a su hermana con ella así que dio todo de sí para que la castaña se quedara con ellos o eso creyó, porque fue ella misma quien desató al monstruo.

—¿Las pesadillas volvieron? – Hanji entró en la habitación de la aterrorizada heredera.

—¿Puedes quedarte aquí? – la chica de cabello negro suplicó entre lágrimas —Sé que a Levi no le gustará, pero no quiero estar sola.

Hanji accedió con gusto, sería la primera vez en dos meses que dormiría lejos del hombre de cabello negro, pero ella también amaba a Mikasa y sabía que algo dentro de ella no estaba bien.

La chica se acomodó en el regazo de la castaña y acarició su vientre, para la asiática era un bebé normal y creía que necesitaría amor y cuidado.

—¿Cómo es? – Mikasa preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Estar embarazada o ser una portadora? – Hanji sabía que el deber de Mikasa, por ser mujer y la heredera, era reproducirse tanto como fuera necesario.

—No… No sé si pueda hacerlo – la chica estaba asustada.

—Claro que podrás, eres una Ackerman… El Conde escogió uno se sus hijos para ti y es…

—No quiero hacerlo, no lo conozco ¿Qué tal si termino como ese chica… Historia?

—¿La incubadora del clan del norte? Eso no pasará, tu eres fuerte y lista, eres Mikasa.

Hanji sonrió, la asiática temía casarse y tener hijos con alguien desconocido que tenía su misma descendencia a pesar de no ser un Ackerman.

—Mikasa… ¿Confías en mí? – Hanji se sentó junto a la heredera, no tenía idea de que esa noche iniciaría el fin de su vida.

—Claro que si.

—Bien aguarda aquí… - Hanji se marchó y se reunió con Eren, necesitaba algo del exterior.

Era obvio que la heredera estaba recibiendo influencia del exterior y necesitaba deshacerse de ellos y marcar de nuevo su territorio como la hija y madre del Cande, la bruja más temida.

—Ellos me harán pedazos si salgo de aquí, no soy un Ackerman – el chico de piel morena temía a aquellos seres de piel pálida que habitaban el bosque nocturno.

Hanji se quitó el collar que llevaba puesto, lo llenó de su sangre y se lo dio al chico, beso su frente y el chico lobo se sintió más tranquilo.

—Tráelo a mi habitación cuando lo tengas – la castaña ordenó y por amor a Mikasa el chico obedeció.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que aquellas bestias huían de él como si fuera su peor pesadilla, esto facilitó la tarea del chico, quien un par de minutos más tarde volvía a casa con un pájaro de color blanco y uno de esas pequeños monstruos entre las manos.

—Te lo agradezco – la castaña le dio un beso en la mejilla a Eren y volvió a su habitación, la que tenía antes de mudarse con Levi.

Hanji sacó uno de sus antiguos libros de conjuros, aunque no lo necesitaba, cada vez las palabras y procedimientos eran más y más claros en su mente.

La criatura asesina de piel blanca se retorcía con pánico mientras Hanji cortaba las partes que necesitaba de él, y casi media hora más tarde regresó a la habitación de Mikasa.

—Tardaste mucho – Mikasa temblaba bajo sus sábanas.

—Lo lamento, la jaula… No encontraba una apta para él – Hanji le mostró el ave que se encontraba en una jaula que la castaña apenas podía cargar.

Mikasa se levantó y con facilidad lo colocó frente a su cama, el ave dentro parecía estar dormida y a la heredera le encantó.

Mientras tanto, Hanji sacó una especie de polvo blanco y lo esparció por las puertas y ventanas hasta que la habitación se volvió tibia y el miedo abandonó a la chica asiática.

Levi abrió sus ojos y se quedó mirando fijamente al techo de su habitación, estaba muy inquieto, giraba sobre las sábanas sin que la sensación de incomodidad se desvaneciera.

Llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba a Hanji ahí así que decidió que iría por ella hasta la habitación de Mikasa, tal vez intuía que algo andaba mal.

Y lo confirmó cuando llegó a la habitación de la chica y Hanji ya no estaba ahí, el hombre la buscó por toda la mansión sin encontrarla.

Y lo peor llegó a su mente —El ático… - pensó y corrió hasta aquella puerta secreta oculta de la vista de todo ser que no supiera de su existencia.

Él no podía entrar, simplemente no podía hacerlo, se quedó ahí de rodillas frente a la puerta hasta el amanecer.

Mientras tanto Hanji estaba confundida, no sabía donde estaba solo recordaba haberse recostado junto a la pequeña Ackerman.

—**¿Hanji… Aún me amas? **

—Cada día espero tu regreso – la castaña acarició su vientre mientras se ponía de rodillas.

—**¿A quién perteneces? **

—A ti, siempre a ti

—**Ya sabes qué hacer… **

Hanji despertó, lo primero que vio fue la fuente frente a sus ojos, estaba desnuda y sostenía su amuleto del cuervo en sus manos.

—¡Señorita Zoe! – Furlan corrió y le puso su abrigo para llevarla a la mansión.

El invierno estaba en su apogeo, pero la nieve no había hecho ningún daño físico a la mujer embarazada.

Su vientre no había comenzado a crecer, aún era pronto, pero todos sabían que su Señor estaba ahí y por eso, Hanji Zoe era la posesión más preciada del mundo para ellos.

Levi bajó y tomó a su mujer entre sus brazos —¿Dónde estabas? – él preguntó.

La chica lo abrazó y él la acercó a su cuerpo con todo su amor, pero el rostro de la chica no mostraba ni una gota de amor u otro sentimiento.

…

El agua recorría sus cuerpos, tal vez no había razón para preocuparse, pero el heredero no lo podía evitar, era su mujer la que estuvo la noche entera desnuda en la nieve.

Hanji no quería hablar, no estaba enferma o cansada solo quería una cosa: Sentir que había vuelto a ser ella.

Incrustó sus uñas en la espalda del hombre de cabello negro mientras este aceleraba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

La chica entrelazó sus piernas en la cadera de Levi y él se puso de pie. La gravedad presionó el delgado cuerpo de la castaña contra el de él.

—No… Vuelvas a… irte… - dijo mientras sentía su cuerpo envolverse en el placer de cada penetración.

—No lo haré – ella se abrazó a él, su corazón se agitó, no podía evitar amar a ese hombre.

Aunque era un poco tarde, algo se había plantado dentro de ella y desde ese momento solo crecería hasta apoderarse de ella.

[…]

Las máquinas se instalaron y el doctor de la familia viajó desde un lugar en América para inspeccionar el desarrollo del bebé.

Todos se preguntaban por qué el vientre de la chica no crecía, jamás había habido algún problema, pero necesitaban cerciorarse.

Levi estaba junto a su esposa, aunque no lo demostraba estaba muy nervioso, su hijo era importante para él y sentía amor, amor real hacia él, a pesar de que había intentado convencerse de que era un monstruo.

—Es un feto saludable – la pareja se sintió aliviada con las palabras del doctor, pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho

—Pero… es una niña.

Hanji palideció ante la respuesta, ¿Cómo vendría su maestro al mundo en un cuerpo de mujer?

La noticia fue dada, cinco meses perdidos en la gestación de una inservible mujer.

Esa noche Hanji se encerró en su habitación, la respuesta era clara, sabía lo que debía hacer, pero no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

Levi se internó en el bosque y no regresó hasta pasado un tiempo, había una razón de porqué Kenny, Mikasa y Levi, pero en especial los hombres, eran los más fuertes.

Había días en los que no podían controlarse y podían llegar a asesinar a poblados enteros, todas esas almas nutrían a su amo y los cuerpos les entregaban vida a ellos.

Levi volvió a su hogar y se recostó en su cama, ni siquiera necesitaba descansar, pero no podía más estar de pie.

Ya no quería luchar, solo quería morir, dejar de sufrir y cada vez que lo intentaba, le era imposible, el demonio simplemente no lo dejaría morir hasta haber completado su misión.

—Regresaste… - Hanji se recostó y abrazó al hombre por la espalda.

Levi no se movió amaba sentir el tibio cuerpo de la castaña, pero sabía que no era suyo, nunca lo sería; Ni su cuerpo y mucho menos su alma.

—Por favor, no me dejes aquí sola otra vez – la castaña estaba llorando.

Un sensación rara hizo que Levi saliera de su trance temporal, el vientre de Hanji se presionaba contra su espalda y podía sentir que había cambiado.

Había crecido, él se había marchado y ahora su hija tenía dos meses más de vida, el vientre de la madre por fin crecía como se suponía que debía hacerlo.

—Lo lamento… lo lamento – el padre estaba arrepentido, el tiempo para él no pasaba de la misma manera que para Hanji.

Porque ella era, después de todo, solo una mortal, el hombre puso sus manos en el vientre de su mujer y su bebé se agitó.

Era una señal clara de que lo reconocía como su padre, el heredero estaba tan arrepentido de haberse ido, se había perdido el desarrollo completo de su hija.

Porque ahora estaba seguro, ese no era el monstruo, era su hija, un pequeño ser que había sufrido la mala suerte de ser concebido por un par de enfermos, pero que con su sola existencia le había devuelto las ganas de vivir a ese hombre desesperado.

Tal vez El Conde no la necesitaría, tal vez le permitiría quedarse con ella… Tal vez… No, estaba siendo demasiado ingenuo.

—No tenemos que estar aquí – la idea más desquiciada llegó a la mente insana de Levi Ackerman —Sabes que puedo cuidarte y protegerte de lo que sea.

—Yo no puedo irme de aquí, nuestro amo tiene que nacer aquí… - ella intentó negarse, pero Levi la interrumpió.

—Hanji, él no es tu amo ni tu hijo, ella… – tocó su vientre —Ella si lo es, es mi hija y la voy a proteger aunque tenga que sacarla de dentro de ti con mis propias manos.

Los ojos de Hanji brillaron con ira —Sé que ella es nuestra hija, pero no vine aquí para ser su madre, vine aquí para dar vida a mi maestro.

La castaña se alejó en seguida de Levi, pero este no se dio por vencido, de rodillas en el piso intentó persuadir a su esposa —Hanji… ¿Me amas?

Ella no pudo mentir —Si, te amo – las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos color chocolate.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz, te amo mucho más que a mi vida al igual que a nuestra hija, soñaste con una vida juntos no puedes negarlo… Lo viste, en la fuente lo viste, envejecerías conmigo

Y era toda la verdad, en su mente había visto a su hija crecer sana y fuerte como su padre, y ella sería feliz junto a ese hombre.

.

Mikasa amaba al hermoso pájaro blanco que Hanji le había obsequiado, esa tarde como todas se acercó para alimentarlo y observarlo con curiosidad.

.

—Iré contigo… Lo haré – Hanji se puso de rodillas y abrazó al heredero.

Mikasa notó que el ave estaba muy triste, estaba en el piso de la jaula y no se movía, la pequeña se paralizó del terror.

Ese animalito de color blanco había sido su mejor amigo y ahora estaba muriendo, la chica pensó en llamar a la servidumbre para que llevaran un veterinario cuanto antes, pero en ese momento la respuesta llego a ella.

La chica escuchó un canto provenir de algún lado afuera de su ventana y el ave se levantó rápidamente.

—¿Quieres ser libre, cierto? Yo también.

La asiática llevó la jaula hasta la ventana, pero antes de abrirla pensó en que dentro de ese animal había una parte del amor que ella y Hanji tenían hacia la otra.

Si embargo, al ver la felicidad con la que el animalito movía sus alas, ella no tuvo más remedio que liberarlo, el pájaro se perdió en la oscuridad se la noche que había llegado mucho más negra.

Y un par de horas después Hanji estaba profundamente dormida abrazando el cuerpo desnudo del hombre de piel pálida.

Inmediatamente sintió que no estaba sola, se incorporó lentamente y pensó en despertar a Levi, pero el terror de que su maestro intentara lastimarlo era demasiado fuerte así que decidió enfrentarlo sola.

—**¿Vas a dejarme?** – aquella voz profunda habló desde todas partes.

—Yo…no lo sé… se supone que eres perfecto ¿Por qué pusiste a una niña dentro de mí? – Hanji puso sus manos en su vientre como si eso evitaría que él las lastimara.

—**Ven conmigo, voy a mostrarte algo**

Hanji se encontró caminando por la mansión en total silencio y oscuridad, subió varias escaleras hasta que llegó al final, entonces encontró una pintura de aspecto extraño.

Hanji la observó, la bruja siendo quemada, tal vez era su imaginación ya que la oscuridad estaba rodeándola, sea como fuere, no le quedó mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

La puerta se abrió, tal vez fue su maestro o fue ella misma quien la abrió, no sabría decirlo, lo importante era que ahora estaba dentro de su estudio en el ático.

La puerta se cerró y Hanji se quedó en la oscuridad del interior. Mientras tanto Levi soñaba con su vida.

A penas tuvo consciencia fue instruido para obedecer al demonio, el Conde que había llevado fortuna y riqueza a la familia.

Al principio la idea de pertenecer a un grupo de gente "privilegiada" con habilidades que nadie más tenía, era fantástica.

Podía hacer lo que quisiera, no había restricciones sobre que es correcto o bueno, pero pronto notó que era un simple peón, un esclavo que existía para un propósito.

Tenía muchas más restricciones que un humano normal, no podía exponerse al sol, tenía que asesinar para vivir, no podría jamás buscar amor y solo podría reproducirse con su propia sangre o eso era lo que le habían dicho, porque su amo tenía otros planes.

Una noche el Conde envió al joven Levi al bosque nocturno, él dijo que su destino era estar ahí, que encontraría lo que siempre estuvo destinado a encontrar.

Y ese algo era Hanji, la chica castaña estaba en medio de un circulo en llamas que solo él podía atravesar y lo hizo, esa noche llevó a quien sería su esposa a su casa y ese fue el inicio de su pesadilla.

.

Al despertar el hombre de ojos color gris observó a Hanji, ella estaba ahí frente al espejo mirándose fijamente, su piel estaba muy pálida y respiraba con dificultad

—¿Hanji estás bien? – Levi se lanzó de la cama e intentó cerciorarse de que la chica estuviese bien.

Intentó porque en cuanto le puso las manos encima una sensación de dolor insoportable invadió su cuerpo.

La bestia que Levi llevaba dentro chilló de dolor, era el mismo sonido que Hanji había escuchado al llegar a ese lugar, la parte demoniaca que cada Ackerman guardaba dentro de sí.

Hanji se levanto y como si fuese un robot caminó hasta recostarse en la cama, Levi observó con terror como su vagina escurría espesa sangre que al tocar el piso se volvía negra y se evaporaba dejando una peste a petróleo difícil de resistir.

—¿Hanji qué hiciste? ¿En dónde estuviste anoche?

Levi se retorció de dolor, pero no había tiempo que perder necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido, el vientre de su esposa había crecido y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Con mucho cuidado Levi abrió la túnica de la chica a la altura del pecho y lo vio, Hanji llevaba el collar con el dije negro puesto en el cuello, aquel que le impedía tocar su piel, eso significaba que el demonio no quería que él o ningún otro Ackerman se acercara a ella.

Durante la noche, el Conde había convencido a Hanji de que debía quedarse y darle vida, pero aún más importante, le aseguró que los Ackerman serían sus enemigos.

Levi ahogó un grito de desesperación, estaba frustrado, todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano, todas esas noches haciendo el amor habían sido reemplazadas por la devoción que la castaña sentía hacia ese ser malévolo.

Todos los días que pasaron juntos en los que Hanji pensaba en cómo podrían vivir juntos y felices luego de traer a su maestro a la tierra.

Cómo juraba que buscaría la manera de quitar la maldición que mantenía a Levi atado a esa mansión, para juntos poder ver el cielo nocturno de Rumania o Noruega y más, todo había desaparecido.

La castaña solía asegurar que todo lo que quería en el mundo era envejecer viendo el hermoso rostro de Levi, ella sabía que el heredero no podría acompañarla al más allá, pero sería feliz teniendo una vida para él.

Pero eso se había acabado, porque Hanji ya no era Hanji, la Condesa y una forma humana que se parecía a su esposa era todo lo que quedaba.

Por la noche Hanji había asesinado a su hija no nacida y no sentía ninguna clase de remordimiento, el padre sintió ira, pero la guardó dentro de su ser.

La noche del asesinato, mientras todo el mundo dormía, la castaña había sido guiada al templo que estaba más allá del tercer jardín, en su estadía nunca había puesto un pie en ese lugar.

_Está frío, pero te gusta, _

_se aleja y suplicas porque _

_vuelva, la noche te envuelve y _

_te deja ciego, pero escuchas _

_su voz, te está llamando._

Sin embargo, esa noche sería la indicada, la brisa nocturna agitaba su cabello, casi podía lastimarla, el clima nocturno podía ser despiadado y la luna brillaba en el cielo, pero Hanji no podía ver hacia dónde se dirigía.

_Dijo tu nombre…_

—**¿Confías en mí?** – Hanji podía escuchar la voz de su maestro en su interior.

—Si

—**¿Tu alma es mía? **

—Para siempre

El sonido de los tambores guiaba los pasos de la mujer, parecía provenir de todos lados, era como si el bosque entero retumbara con el sonido de su corazón.

La chica entró al templo, grande y vacío, al frente solo había una mesa hecha de piedra tallada de forma rústica, parecía antigua, mientras varios símbolos y figuras de aspecto tenebroso decoraban el techo.

El corazón de Hanji se agitó, el Conde estaba ahí con ella, siempre lo estuvo desde que nació, no había escapatoria no había un lugar en la tierra donde pudiese ocultarse de él.

El hombre de cabello negro la guio hasta recostarla en la mesa, debía elegir, solo uno podía vivir y la castaña tomó una decisión, una que le costaría caro.

_Se abre paso a través de ti…_

_¿Te duele? Lo disfrutas, _

_es tu última noche y la vives con él, _

_lo sientes, te estás llenando de él… _

_¿Es amor?_

_Es la muerte._

El frío del concreto en su espalda le erizó la piel, ya no había marcha atrás, junto a ella encontró una daga, parecía estar hecha del más puro y satinado Ónix negro.

Hanji la tomó entre sus manos y esperó a que el demonio bajara por ella, y así fue, el hombre de cabello negro estaba de pie justo frente a ella.

Un sentimiento de felicidad la invadió cuando pudo ver su rostro, él sujetó su mano con fuerza y se colocó sobre la castaña.

Hanji separó las piernas para que él pudiera posicionarse entre ellas, observó con pasión los ojos de color gris de aquel ser que en ese momento brillaban con un tono metálico sobrenatural.

La castaña no entendía qué era lo que sentía, tal vez estaba enamorada de él, tal vez siempre lo estuvo y fue él el motivo por el que había llegado hasta ahí.

_Sus dientes penetran tu carne_

_y te embiste, tu cuerpo _

_se llena de placer._

La chica cerró sus ojos mientras una sensación de dolor penetrante la invadía, respiró profundamente, pero era casi imposible resistirlo, tal vez el momento de su muerte había llegado.

La presencia de su amo se había esfumado, la castaña abrió sus ojos y observó su mano… Sosteniendo la daga que ahora estaba clavada en su vientre.

_Los tambores suenan en_

_la noche, la última noche, _

_te despides de tu humanidad… _

_¿Es la muerte?_

Hanji comenzó a llorar, había asesinado a su propia descendencia y ni su cuerpo ni su alma le pertenecían, no era más que una esclava que estaba destinada a morir para siempre.

A morir y causar dolor a quienes amaba, por la eternidad; Su madre, Levi, sus amigos, su padre adoptivo, todos encerrados en la misma jaula porque ella tuvo el infortunio de haber sido elegida.

En ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que en morir, pero de pronto el dolor se esfumó y una sensación de calor la invadió haciéndole olvidar todo lo que había sufrido, solo los buenos recuerdos perduraron.

—**Ahora estás lista Hanji Zoe. **

_Él dijo tu nombre…_

Al volver Hanji no podía reconocerse a sí misma no podía creer que hubiese sido capaz de concebir a su maestro y que estaba a punto de traerlo al mundo.

Además el demonio le había confesado un secreto, algo que Hanji guardaría consigo hasta que llegara el momento adecuado.

Mientras tanto destrozaría la vida de todos los que la rodearan y de algún modo se opusieran a su vínculo con su amado maestro.

Poco a poco la castaña comenzó a alejarse de todos y cada uno de ellos, no podía confiar en nadie y menos desde que sus recuerdos habían regresado casi totalmente.

El recuerdo que permanecía más claro en su mente, era Levi junto a Erwin, el hombre que intentó asesinarla tantas veces.

Tal vez Levi se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos planes y había decido asesinarla, aún no podía recordarlo, pero no confiaría en él.

Mikasa intentó acercarse a su hermana mayor, pero Hanji no quería a nadie cerca, esta vez deshacerse de ella no sería sencillo.

La chica asiática estaba muy triste, tal vez el ave era, de hecho, una parte del alma de la castaña y ella la había sacado de la casa.

Levi intentó endurecer su corazón, pensó en que amar a Hanji no era más que un tormento para él, un castigo divino por haber nacido siendo él.

Pero era imposible, sabía que en algún lado dentro de Hanji, aún estaba la mujer a la que amaba y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la única persona en el mundo que lo hacía sentir vivo.

_De vuelta al presente_

—¿Ya tienen al sacrificio? – la castaña preguntó desde su posición en el jardín principal.

A la mujer le encababa descansar afuera durante su estación favorita y aunque no lo deseaba Levi se mantenía junto a ella, creía que la vigilaba esperando el momento para poder asesinarla.

—Si, está listo… Todos están ansiosos, asesinar en grupo es tan divertido como parece - el pelinegro dijo con ironía.

Levi odiaba esos rituales en los que Annie escogía a una persona que serviría como alimento para los Ackerman, a pesar de que lo había visto desde que tenía memoria, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo en ellos.

—¿Prefieres hacerlo solo? – ella sonrió.

—Preferiría hacerlo contigo – él se sentó junto a ella —¿Puedo tocarte?

Hanji observó las manos del hombre y aunque pensó en negarse, su cuerpo respondió de forma positiva, sus manos de movieron por su cuenta y tocaron la piel pálida del hombre.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, sentir las manos frías del heredero había despertado algo dentro de ella.

—Por favor, quédate… - Levi le habló a su esposa, que en ese momento parecía estar ahí.

Ella lo abrazó sin responder una sola palabra y luego lo beso mientras sus mejillas se bañaban con el líquido salino que brotaba de ella.

Ella también extrañaba sentir amor, el amor de Levi, el beso que sostenían cada vez aumentaba su intensidad, si no paraban pronto tendrían sexo ahí donde todos podían verlos.

Aunque en realidad cada Ackerman estaba ocupado preparando su parte para la reunión que se celebraría esa noche.

Las manos de Levi bajaron por el cuello de la chica hasta llegar a sus pechos inflamados por el cercano momento de amamantar, pensar en que ella debía haber alimentado a su hija aún era muy doloroso, pero esta vez el se concentraría solo en su mujer.

Sin embargo en cuanto su fría piel alcanzó el vientre abultado de la chica, ella se detuvo y se alejó en seguida —Sé lo que intentas hacer…

—**Mátalo**

La castaña había vuelto a ser la mujer fría que Levi no quería ver —Este es mi destino, seré su madre y también la madre de sus hijos…

—**Mátalo**

—¿Vas a interponerte? No eres más que un esclavo – Hanji retrocedió y regreso al interior de la mansión.

Levi sabía que ese día llegaría, Hanji planeaba dar a luz a un ser que poco tiempo después la utilizaría como fabrica humana.

La misma historia se repetía, tal y como sucedió la primera vez, él sabía todo lo que ocurriría, pero no lo podía evitar, algo más fuerte que él lo obligaba a caer una y otra vez.

Levi regresó al interior recordó para prepararse para su rito, mientras recordaba cómo había sido la primera vez:

(A partir de aquí voy a mezclar el presente y _el_ _pasado, _aunque todo ocurre simultaneamente)

Estaba muy asustado por su mujer, tenía la esperanza de que volvería a ser como cuando la llevó a casa la primera vez.

_Una chica dulce y enérgica, pero más importante, alguien que lo amaba solo a él, ella demostró ser capaz de dar la vida por él, pero ya no quedaba nada de ella ahí. _

Levi escogió su ropa, negro, siempre utilizaba negro en esa fecha, se observó en el espejo, su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y su ropa era impecable, pero su rostro, reflejaba lo muerto que estaba por dentro.

Las imágenes seguían llegando a su mente llevándolo al pasado.

_Todos los Ackerman se reunieron en el gran salón y comenzaron su ritual de sacrificio, Hanji no debía o no quería participar, prefería pasar sus horas en el templo, con su maestro que estaba dentro de su vientre. _

_Los enemigos de los Ackerman sabían que esa era la noche en la que bajarían la guardia así que se llenaron de valor y entraron al territorio de la familia maldita para acabar con el problema. _

Levi bajo hasta el salón, usualmente los sacrificios se llevaban a cabo en el laberinto, pero esa noche era especial celebraban que su Señor regresaría y tenían que hacerlo ahí mientras Hanji intentaba recuperarse en el templo.

Levi tomó su lugar en la mesa y observó a su familia, estaban auténticamente felices, todo era fortuna para ellos y a nadie le importaba el sufrimiento que él llevaba dentro.

_Todo era tan similar a aquella primera noche, los forasteros sabían que el verdugo era viejo y débil y no sería capaz de atacarlos y matarlos a todos así que sería ahora o nunca, antes de que dicho hombre fuera reemplazado por su hijo Kenny y ya no tuviesen más oportunidades. _

_Pero Levi tenía un mal presentimiento, así que le ordenó a su amigo Mike que no bajara la guardia y que lo mantuviera informado._

_Levi amaba mucho a Hanji, pero sabía que esa mujer ya no era ella, y cuando Mike le informó que detectaba el olor de varios desconocidos, el heredero dudó si ir por ellos o no. _

_Pero no podía dejarse vencer en su territorio así que junto a su amigo acabaron con la mayoría de ellos. _

Levi miró al frente los ojos de Mikasa brillaban como el metal bajo la luz, Mike no estaba ahí y tampoco los forasteros que intentaban atacar a su mujer y a su amo.

Nadie se atrevería a cruzar por la guardia de la despiadada Verdugo Leonhardt y menos con Kenny cerca.

El pastor Nick finalizó su parte y pronto fue su turno de disfrutar del festín, los colmillos de los miembros de la familia se extendieron y en cuestión de segundos comenzaron a desmembrar a la joven pelirroja que había sido escogida.

Levi se retiró no quería participar, ni quería seguir matando para vivir, ya estaba harto solo quería morir y como aquella noche abandonó el gran salón.

_El ultimo al que atrapó fue un joven de cabellera rubia e impresionantes ojos azules. _

—_¿Quién eres? Tienes valor al entrar aquí… Morirás ¿Lo sabes, cierto? _

_Levi se irguió con orgullo, mientras Mike se alimentaba de los cadáveres de los intrusos en otra sección de la casa. _

—_Erwin Smith, no soy valiente, solo hago lo que es necesario… También sabes que no está bien, puedo verlo en tus ojos. _

_El rubio no mentía, pero Levi no lo dejaría jamás hacerle daño a su esposa, eso no sucedería, el heredero se acercó para poder destrozar la cara del rubio. _

Levi salió de la mansión y en silencio caminó por los jardines, con la luna como su única compañera, extrañaba mucho a Hanji, no habían tenido tiempo suficiente para ellos.

Incluso cuando él ordenó que Kenny le prohibiera a Hanji acercarse a él, Levi sabía cuanto le gustaban a Zoe las cosas prohibidas así que esa estrategia funcionaría de maravilla, y así fue.

Decirle a Hanji que se alejara solo la atrajo más a él, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, tiempo era todo lo que quería, tiempo junto a ella, la verdadera Hanji.

Cuando lo notó ya estaba frente a la capilla, su mujer estaba dentro, lo podía sentir y como en el pasado, él fue el primero en llegar ahí junto a ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – Hanji se levantó del piso y observó a Levi con desconfianza.

—Yo… Quería saber que estabas bien – Levi dio un paso adelante.

—Márchate, no te quiero cerca de mí – las palabras fueron como un par de balas para el heredero.

—No lo haré, te voy a recuperar cueste lo que cueste.

Él se plantó firme, sabía que no lucharía contra su mujer sino contra lo que llevaba dentro.

—Ven aquí – la chica bajo sus hombros en señal de derrota y Levi obedeció —Puedo sentir tu inmenso amor, es… abrumador.

Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó a su cuerpo y sin que él lo pudiera evitar, puso sus labios contra los de él, en un beso lento y tierno.

Levi cerró sus ojos, cada contacto con la piel de esa mujer era una descarga de adrenalina y placer que no podía experimentar con nada más.

—Hanji te he extrañado mu… - una sensación de dolor extrema lo invadió por completo.

La mujer castaña le había puesto el collar negro en el cuello y ahora él se retorcía en el piso, sin poder hacer nada más que quejarse y sufrir.

—**Mátalo**

En los ojos de Hanji no había compasión alguna, quería verlo morir, él era todo lo que se oponía entre ella y su maestro, así que debía ser eliminado.

Con la mayor lentitud la mujer tomó la navaja negra y se colocó sobre el heredero, él ya no podía moverse, estaba totalmente destrozado.

—**Eres… una molestia… tienes… que morir **– Hanji tropezó con sus palabras.

Puso la punta afilada sobre el pecho del hombre justo sobre su corazón y comenzó a hacer presión, Levi se despidió mentalmente de su amada, tal vez ese sería el final.

Pero el corte jamás llegó, la mujer le arrancó el collar del cuello a su esposo —No puedo hacerlo, Levi, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Ella intentó ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y cuando lo logró él estaba demasiado confundido para caminar —Levi, date prisa – ella suplicó entre lágrimas, había desobedecido una orden de su maestro y le costaría caro.

Levi le dio un beso en los labios a la castaña, estaba orgulloso de ella, pero no había tiempo de estar feliz, el beso no duró mucho, el heredero se separó.

—Levi… Por favor, tenemos que… - Hanji no pudo terminar.

Levi la golpeó directamente en el rostro usando mucha más fuerza de la que debía, la chica cayó al piso sangrando completamente inconsciente, él sabía que si quería hacer algo debía hacerlo ahora que la bestia estaba dentro de Hanji y no podía actuar sobre él.

Tal y como había sucedido la primera vez, Hanji despertó y estaba atada a la mesa de piedra.

—¿Levi, qué haces te ordeno que me liberes? – la mujer habló llena de ira, tenía más de un hueso del rostro roto.

—Lo lamento, yo te amo… - Levi habló entre lágrimas, al igual que en el pasado deshacerse de ella le había sido demasiado difícil.

Fue por eso que hizo un trato con Erwin, él pasaría sus días junto a Hanji, pero cuando esta cambiara el hombre rubio la mataría y así le daría una nueva oportunidad a Levi de encontrar una salida.

—**Suéltame, pedazo de mierda, te mataré **– fue el Conde el que habló a través de ella.

—¿Sabes cuál es la mejor forma de matar a una bruja? – Levi le mostró unos fósforos y encendió uno —Nos volveremos a ver, amor.

Tocó la frente de la chica que se retorcía con un animal salvaje y luego sin pensarlo demasiado, le arrojó el fuego.

Su cuerpo bañado en gasolina ardió en seguida, esta vez fue la voz de Hanji la que lanzaba alaridos de dolor, mientras las lágrimas abandonaban los ojos de Levi sin que él lo pudiera evitar.

Una figura oscura se situó frente a él —Otra vez me has decepcionado… Dormirás hasta que tu momento llegue.

El hombre del traje negro tocó la frente del heredero con odio y este entró en un estado de sueño profundo inmediatamente, esperando el día en el que Hanji Zoe regresaría a su vida.

.

.

.

FIN

Wooow no creí que podría terminarla en tan pocos caps, pero bueno ahí está.

En serio espero que la parte en que jugué con el pasado y el presente fuera comprensible así como las partes en las que hablaba el demonio y todo eso.

Les agradezco muchísimo por leer mi historia y ahora solo queda darle un final digno de película, pero eso lo hare en otra página.


	7. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

* * *

Un suspiro, eso era todo lo que podía dejar salir de su interior, sus sentimientos debían quedarse sellados.

Le pareciera correcto o no, no podía oponerse, ese no era su trabajo, él solamente se encargaba de cuidar de la chica hasta que estuviera lista para luego enviarla a donde pertenecía.

Bajó su mirada con tristeza, había estado observando a su "amiga de la infancia" desde hace varios minutos y aún no se atrevía a acercarse.

Sabía que si tan solo él decidiera no enviar a Hanji con Levi, ella tal vez podría tener una vida mejor y más larga, pero era imposible.

La solución sería acabar con él y nada cambiaría porque la castaña estaba destinada a, de una u otra forma, llegar a la mansión Ackerman y estar con Levi.

Así que sacrificarse para no lograr nada en absoluto era una tontería que no estaba dispuesto a hacer, mientras tanto simplemente seguiría ordenes.

Su deber era asegurarse de que Hanji fuese miserable, para que no se opusiera a viajar hasta su país de origen, y más importante aún que fuese virgen.

Levi no toleraría una vez más que él fallara como la última vez, el heredero acababa de despertar y estaba de muy mal humor, lo que para él (Mike), habían sido décadas, para Levi había sucedido la noche anterior.

Aún estaba muy lastimado por su último intento con la Condesa, pero no se daría por vencido, esa molesta voz dentro de él no iba a vencerlo.

Por lo que Mike estaba mucho más presionado a cumplir su labor de la mejor manera, ya que parecía que esta vez el heredero tenía un verdadero plan, las cosas se habían acelerado y él debía enviar a Hanji mucho antes de lo planeado.

Un par de pasos fueron necesarios para que el hombre castaño alcanzara a la chica que se estremecía bajo el implacable frio navideño.

Se sentó junto a ella y puso su abrigo en los delicados y pálidos hombros de la castaña.

—Mike, por Dios, vaya susto me has dado - la castaña puso su mano en su pecho -Toma, puedes resfriarte.

La chica intentó devolver el abrigo, pero él no lo aceptó —Solo mírate, estás muy pálida ¿Quieres morir de hipotermia?

El hombre se arrepintió en seguida de lo que había dicho al ver la expresión en el rostro de Hanji —Tal vez debí acompañar a mamá...

—No digas eso... Vivian estaba enferma y jamás buscó ayuda profesional y aunque ella lo decía, jamás fue tu culpa.

Hanji abrazó a su amigo, con lágrimas en sus ojos color chocolate. Su madre se había suicidado jurando que ella era la razón por la que había sido maldita, se intentó en el bosque de Aokigahara y nadie volvió a saber de ella.

Mike correspondió la muestra de afecto y se maldijo en el interior, a pesar de que era solo un trabajo, él sentía aprecio real por la chica castaña y también deseaba que fuera libre... Y feliz.

—¿Vas a decirme qué haces aquí afuera? - el castaño intentó alejarse, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Parece que sí estoy maldita después de todo, me he quedado sola, sabes que Keith era todo lo que me quedaba - no pudo más y comenzó a llorar.

—Lo lamento mucho, te fallé no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo... - Mike fingió estar apenado —Estábamos muy ebrios y él...

—No fue tu culpa que esos lobos lo atacaran... Yo odiaba sus viajes de caza por eso jamás quise acompañarlos.

—Lo sé, pero eres mi mejor amiga, debí vigilar más a tu estúpido novio - Mike se había ofrecido a acompañar al novio de Hanji y sus amigos a un viaje de caza por el bosque y todo había resultado en tragedia tres personas habían muerto atacadas por lobos o tal vez un oso.

—Íbamos a mudarnos juntos ¿Lo sabías?

—Lo sé, él me lo dijo cuando comenzamos a beber estaba muy emocionado por poder dormir contigo finalmente.

Hanji se separó del cuerpo tibio de su amigo —Ahora estoy sola, no tengo empleo y me echaron de mi apartamento... Lo único que me queda eres tú.

La castaña se giró y observó a Mike —Gracias por estar a mi lado - la chica puso su mano en la mejilla del hombre castaño y se acercó.

Y como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, Mike saltó del asiento para alejarse, si Levi descubría que Hanji sentía más que amor fraternal hacia él lo mataría de la peor manera.

—Responderme una cosa... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para salir de tal situación.

Hanji estaba muy avergonzada, había notado el rechazo en los ojos del hombre, pero entendía bien el porqué, ella era una joven ni siquiera había cumplido dieciocho, había vivido en la calle y no tenía mayores estudios.

Lo único especial que tenía era la lengua extranjera heredada por su madre y poco más —Dos días creo... - no iba a mentir, no a él.

—Acompáñame - el hombre la guio hasta un restaurante cercano, donde ordenó el platillo más colosal que existía en el menú.

Las personas observaban a la pareja, pero en especial a Hanji, estaba muy demacrada y sus ojos reflejaban todo el dolor que llevaba dentro.

—Escucha, justo ayer me enteré de algo que podría servirte a ti - Mike la observó comer mientras le explicaba cada detalle de la información que había "recolectado" para ella.

—¿¡Transilvania!? - Hanji no lo podía creer, aceptaba que no tenía más que hacer ahí, pero marcharse tan lejos no sería sencillo.

—No te queda nada más aquí, tal vez ser una maid no vaya contigo, pero podría ser un nuevo comienzo para ti, tal vez allá encuentres lo que jamás hallaste aquí.

La chica no podía dejar de comer, aunque su corazón se estremecía con la idea de abandonar todo lo que conocía.

—Además no serás una simple sirvienta, también serás la intérprete de uno de los herederos de la familia, tu edad no importa porque de hecho están buscando a alguien joven.

La mente de la castaña divago entre varios pros y contras y finalmente llegó a una conclusión —Te lo agradezco, Mike, pero no tengo dinero para costear el boleto y...

—Dime que quieres aceptar el empleo y ellos pagarán tu viaje, créeme te necesitan allá cuanto antes.

Hanji lo pensó un poco más y no fue difícil decidir lo que haría. Un par de días después Hanji volaba "por primera vez" hacia un país desconocido a encontrarse con el inicio del resto de su vida.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

Cosas que quiero aclarar:

**¿Mikasa será ahora una adulta?**

No, el tiempo para los Ackeman pasa de diferente forma así que mientras más personas asesine más tiempo se quedará como una adolescente.

**¿Erwin Smith está muerto? **

No, al igual que Vivian, la madre de Hanji, él está destinado a nacer nuevamente e intentar asesinar a Hanji las veces que sean necesarias.

**¿Qué había en el ático?**

Se dice que ahí estaba confinado el cuerpo físico, la forma real del demonio al que adoraban los Ackerman.

**Los esclavos de los Ackerman.**

Cada Ackerman tiene dos esclavos, uno masculino y otro femenino y estos les servirán hasta que su amo decida asesinarlos, la única excepción han sido Levi (Isabel y Furlan) y Mikasa (Eren y Armin), que conservaron a sus esclavos como amigos y son realmente libres.

**¿Dónde están los padres de Mikasa?**

Muertos, fueron asesinados por el clan enemigo, el clan al que pertenece Erwin Smith, justo después de que entregaran a Mikasa a la familia Ackerman original.

**¿De quién son hijos "los niños" las bestias que habitaban el bosque?**

En su mayoría son hijos de los padres y abuelos de Kenny y Kuchel, pero los más jóvenes son hijos de Kuchel, Kenny y el padre de Mikasa (con primas pertenecientes a otros clanes)

**¿Por qué Annie era la Vergudo si no tenía sangre Ackerman?**

Desde pequeña utilizó la granja de su papá para matar a los niños de las aldeas vecinas, los usaba en sus ritos demoniacos enseñados por el Conde Ackerman (en otras palabras el demonio la escogió por la maldad que llevaba dentro) y cuando tuvo la edad correcta le entregó su cuerpo y alma al demonio para que le otorgara poder a cambio de tener una parte de él dentro de ella.

Queria hacer una especie de spin off de esta historia pero consideré que no aportaría nada y solo alargaria la historia principal así que no la escribí aunque me habría encantado.

Si tienen otra duda yo estaré feliz de responderla :-)

...

Lo sé, lo sé este cap no contribuye mucho a la historia, pero era algo que quería dejar claro, cómo la vida de todos es solo un suceso que está destinado a ocurrir una y otra vez para siempre.

Espero que les haya gustado, yo me divertí escribiéndola quería agregar mucho más lemon, pero al final creí que se vería un poco forzado así que lo dejé así.

Les agradezco mucho por haber leido este fic y les deseo mucha felicidad y levihan en sus vidas


End file.
